


Age Defining Hale

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 19 year old Derek, Boys Kissing, Comforting Stiles Stilinski, Crying Derek, De-Aged Derek, Derek teases Stiles, Eventual Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Explanations, Feels, Hurt Derek, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Minor Malia Bashing, Post-Season/Series 04, Pre-Season/Series 05, Protective Stiles, Realization, Romance, Sad Derek, Sexual Tension, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Spells & Enchantments, Stiles has to live with Derek in the Loft, Teen Derek, Touching, Witches, Young Derek, mommy stiles, sexually frustrated Stiles, witch spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 55,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, Deaton’s the one that knows about this kind of stuff, he researched everything when it happened the first time,” Scott answered and looked between everyone in the room, which consisted of Scott, Stiles, Braeden and mini Derek. “But he’s MIA right now. We’ll have to wait until he gets back,”</p><p>“Until then... we’ll have to keep an eye on you,” Stiles added to Scott’s sentence. “You might change back at some point and one of us will have to explain,”</p><p>“He’ll have to stay with one of us,” the Alpha mentioned and instantly looked at him, like he was the better option.</p><p>“No, no way, my dad’ll freak out if he sees Derek walking around the house, especially if he’s young again. Hell, he’d give me the talk again if he saw ‘that’ in the kitchen making coffee in the morning,” when he said ‘that’ he gestured to Derek’s more than gorgeous, slightly younger body. Seriously, puberty was incredible for this guy. “And I don’t have a guest room, so it’s either the couch or my room and I don’t think I’ll be able to live with waking up to that face every morning! I’ll die of hormone inflammation!”<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be a slow working story because I'll be trying to work on this alongside two other on-going stories. 
> 
> Derek was hit by a witches spell and was shrunk/de-aged again. Braeden brought him back to Beacon hills where she got Scott and Stiles involved to help him. They talk a lot and Stiles was eventually put as Derek's baby-sitter while he was stuck as a nineteen year old Derek Hale.

**19 year old Derek**

 

He was right when he said that they should take Derek to his old Loft. He’d wake up in a place where his scent was everywhere and it would probably be a little comforting for him. He was right and Scott even patted him on the back when the big guy finally woke up and didn’t freak out this time, not like before anyway, Braeden had to dart him when he went all wolfed out in the truck. This time he hid over by his old bed where his scent was stronger and just kept staring at them while they talked.

Stiles wasn’t actually paying that much attention to them, his focus was on the silent, slightly younger version of Derek Hale, and resident sourwolf turned mini sourwolf. Yeah, he was de-aged again, but by a witch this time. They had no idea what to do and that was why Braeden brought him back to Beacon Hills where she called Scott and Scott called him.

He wasn’t as young as before, the him that hadn’t lost his family yet, the innocent little Derek that almost cried when Scott only mentioned a little bit about a fire and then instantly lied through his ass. This was an older looking Derek, a Derek that ‘did’ lose his family and didn’t trust anyone except for his sister who was dead in their time, and he could see the loss in his eyes, the solid, guarded wall between him and everyone else. It made Stiles feel a bad. At least the Derek they first met talked to them, yeah it was ‘ _What’re you doing here? This is private property,_ ’, but this Derek looked like he was too scared or guarded to even mutter a word to them.

He felt like he should hug him, but obviously, he wanted to keep his face in one piece. Plus the only hugs he gets from Derek usually involve walls and doors.

“Stiles!” he snapped his head around in surprise and stared at Scott, seeing the expectant look on his face. He’d completely missed whatever the hell they’d been talking about and now he felt like an idiot. “Were you even listening?”

“Yeah yeah, I was listening, totally listening. I heard... every word,” he hesitated on the last part because he only then remembered that werewolves could hear heartbeats. He pursed his lips for a second and smiled a little.

“Then what did I say?” he challenged, a smirk on his lips and Stiles instantly sunk a little into the seat. The hell had he said!? What did he say!?

“Uh... that you want to get curly fries when we’re done here?” he shrugged a little and bit his lower lip.

“I said we need to talk in private,” he corrected and tapped his leg to urge him to move. He did and stood up, patting himself down before they left the room and headed down to the Jeep and truck. “Braeden said that we can talk in her truck, sound proof, so Derek can’t hear,” he whispered the last part and jumped into the back, followed by Stiles.

“Dude, he’s not going to trust us if we keep secrets,” he said before closing the doors. They both sat on the benches on either side and Scott cleared his throat a little.

“No-uh, I don’t know if we should tell him that he was de-aged. Braeden said she didn’t tell him anything,” he nervously, tangled his fingers.

“Yeah, ‘cause that went so well last time. I remember being shoved into your doorframe by a mini-sized Derek,” he said sarcastically and leaned back against the metal with crossed arms. “I say we tell him this time,” he added and saw his friends face go wide.

“What? We tell him about Peter? Laura? Cora?”

“What? No... well... maybe. But I was thinking along the lines of him being de-aged, we’d have to tell him that,” he shrugged. He was pretty sure that if they told him about the rest of his living relatives he’d go after them and mourn Laura.

“Dude, if we tell him he was de-aged, then we’d have to tell him how old he is, and that’ll lead to him asking where his sister is and what happened to him when he’s older and-,” he cut himself off. Stiles was feeling a little proud. Scott had babbled like he normally did on a regular basis. He must be rubbing off on him a little... bad choice of words there Stiles.

“We’ll just tell him he was de-aged, that’s it!” he finally said and added “Nothing else, just that,” he huffed.

“Okay,” he answered, a little tired looking and nervous. Was he not sleeping right or something? Maybe he was having a few nightmares. They went through enough shit to have them. Stiles was surprised he hadn’t had any... not including the Nogitsune crap.

He stood up and opened the doors, jumping out right before Scott and he started walking back up into the Loft, readying himself to talk to the slightly smaller Derek. He was sure that this one was going to be a little different to the two other Derek’s he’s met. This one’s memory of the fire was a lot fresher, by three to four years? He looked about nineteen, twenty... Out of the other two he’d met, one was old enough to handle it and the other hadn’t even experienced it yet.

Once they were up in the Loft again, Braeden stared at them expectantly, her arms crossed and she was leaning a little to the side. Stiles looked over to Derek, who was still in the corner, but was now looking at them, glancing between them like he was waiting for something, anything. If Stiles was a werewolf, he was pretty sure he’d hear the wolf’s heart beating like a jackrabbit.

“So?” she asked and he turned to face her just as Scott spoke.

“We’re telling him,” he nodded and he felt the Alpha gently shove him towards where the other wolf was hiding. They both got close, not too close though, maybe a few feet? They were standing on the other side of the bed. “Tell him,” Stiles shot him a look.

“What? Why me?!” he whisper-yelled and stared at his friend with a serious furrow in his brow.

“You’re human,” was his answer and he just stared at him with an incredulous look. “He won’t hurt you,”

“Dude, just ‘cause I’m human, it doesn’t mean you can use it as a ‘ _get out of being attacked_ ’ card,” he poked at him and slapped the back of his head as a warning. “Do it again and you’re losing you PS4 privilege when you’re at my house,” he glared and slowly turned to face the werewolf that was staring at them, a scowl firmly in place.

“Listen-uh... this is probably gonna sound weird, like seriously bonkers crazy, but we’re being serious, okay?” he smiled awkwardly, and heard the scoff from behind them. He cleared his throat.

“You’ve been de-aged,” he said simply, and his only response was silence and a very skeptical stare. “You know, like... you shrunk,” he tried and the look just got more and more disbelieving. “By a witch,” he added and Derek just sighed and shook his head, looking away from him like he was a psycho. “Good to know he acts the same,” he muttered and noticed the quick glare-glance from him. “Your turn Scotty, the sourwolf isn’t listening to me,” that got him a very _very_ quiet growl.

“You’re supposed to be like... twenty-seven. How old are you right now?” he just got a glare as an answer. “What about the fire? How long ago was that?” as soon as he mentioned the fire Derek snarled at him and even Stiles was staring at him, his eyes wide. He didn’t look that old, so it was more than obvious that it was a fresh memory. It was probably not that long ago and it was still an open wound. _Damn Scott, bad question, don’t you think? Be a bit gentler_. To be honest, Stiles figured that he didn’t realize it was a bad question. He was a little oblivious sometimes.

“Look,” he cut in, getting the angry wolf’s attention. “A witch shrunk you and Braeden brought you to us because it’s happened once already. You didn’t have any memories of what you were like when you were older. It was like you were thrown into the future. You’re supposed to be twenty-six or twenty-seven,” he rushed out, trying to explain as fast as possible and as easily as he could to get the guy to understand. Though the look on his face still said that he didn’t really believe them.

“This has happened before?” _Oh it speaks_ he asked quietly, continuing to sound like he barely believed anything that was coming out of their mouths.

“Yeah, it has,” Stiles nodded and he was about to add more, but Scott carried on.

“You were way younger, from before the fire,” he hesitated while saying the last part. “You were about sixteen and your eyes were gold,” Derek seemed to lock down again when he mentioned his eyes being gold when they saw him like that. Stiles was actually feeling really bad. He felt like a dick.

“You didn’t know what was going on, or where your family was. When you eventually figured it out, you acquainted me with a door when we were alone for a few minutes,” that seemed to get his attention and he was being stared at by a mildly stunned, furrowed brow.

“I hurt you?” he whispered, his eyes wide and his lips a tiny bit apart. He sounded... upset or disappointed with himself when he added. “I-...Why would I hurt you?” Stiles immediately looked to Scott, his arms now crossed over his chest as he stared at him with an expectant grin. He was hinting so hard right now, hinting at that conversation that they had before they showed up at the Station to see mini- _mini_ Derek.

“I-uh...” he failed and the human gave a huff and turned back to the other werewolf, who was glancing between them.

“When you were smaller Derek you were picked up and taken to the Station. Before we left to talk to you, we agreed on telling you the truth, about your family, about Kate-,”

“Kate?” he growled and stood up, glaring at them, well... not at them.

“She’s being hunted down,” Braeden finally spoke up, still standing near the sofas and big window. “The Calaveras,” she answered Derek’s unasked question. He nodded and turned back to the Alpha and Stiles.

“She shrunk you the first time. She needed you to trust her so she changed you to when you did, before the fire. She needed the Triskelion to help her control her shifting and all the fullmoon stuff,” he explained and he could see that he was seriously listening now, completely focused on what they were saying.

“Shifting? The fullmoon?” he asked, more than a little curious now.

“Yeah, uh-... someone we know killed her, but-,” Scott was immediately cut off.

“Thought you said the Calaveras were hunting her,”

“Yeah, they are, it's a little complicated,” Stiles supplied and then saw the frustration growing in him. “She came back to town after you did. She tried to kill us all, but... like Scott said, someone we know got there first and ripped her throat out,” he turned to Scott as he continued.

“But it didn’t kill her. She was gone and came back not that long ago to finish what she started, but she was different. She turned into a werewolf, a really dark, bad one. Her skin changed colour and everything,” he finished and Stiles picked up. Seriously, this was like and back and forth, back and forth thing.

“From what Braeden and you told us a while ago, the Calaveras chased her off and are now hunting her,”

“You said she needed the Triskelion to help her control the change, but...” he trailed off there.

“But it doesn’t work,” Scott continued. “You told us that, before you gave it to Liam so he could learn to control himself,” he smiled a little.

“Anyway...” Stiles cut in, wanting to get back to what they were talking about before. “We were supposed to tell you the truth, about your family, the fire, Kate, about everything, but as soon as Scott mentioned something about a fire, you looked like you were going to break, he thought twice and lied to you,” he flicked his finger between Derek and himself. “We were in Scott’s house when you found out we lied and you shoved me into his door, like you were being all dominant and wanted answers,”

“... Yeah, that actually... sounds like me,” he sounded amused and ashamed at the same time. How could he do that? “I didn’t hurt you though... right?”

“Nah man, not a scratch,” he replied with a smile.

“Okay so, hypothetically, let’s say I believe all...” he waved his hands a little. “This!” he shrugged. “What am I supposed to do now?” it sounded like he was fifty/fifty about believing them now at least.

“Well, Deaton’s the one that knows about this kind of stuff, he researched everything when it happened the first time,” Scott answered and looked between everyone in the room, which consisted of Scott, Stiles, Braeden and mini Derek. “But he’s MIA right now. We’ll have to wait until he gets back,”

“Until then... we’ll have to keep an eye on you,” Stiles added to Scott’s sentence. “You might change back at some point and one of us will have to explain,”

“He’ll have to stay with one of us,” the Alpha mentioned and instantly looked at him, like he was the better option.

“No, no way, my dad’ll freak out if he sees Derek walking around the house, especially if he’s young again. Hell, he’d give me the talk again if he saw ‘that’ in the kitchen making coffee in the morning,” when he said ‘that’ he gestured to Derek’s more than gorgeous, slightly younger body. Seriously, puberty was incredible for this guy. “And I don’t have a guest room, so it’s either the couch or my room and I don’t think I’ll be able to live with waking up to that face every morning! I’ll die of hormone inflation!”

“Well, I can’t! Kira’s sleeping over while her parents are out of town. Braeden can’t because she’s still hunting. Liam’s parents wouldn’t let him. Malia never liked him because she thought you two were together-,”

“Why would she think we were together?” Derek suddenly chirped in, a little confused.

“When you were living here, your scent was all over him,” he shrugged, and then suddenly looked like he had an idea. “Dude, why don’t you stay here with him? The beds big enough to hold three, and if you don’t want to share a bed, one of the couches make a nice bed,”

“Yeah, it’s better than crashing at my place... Derek, what’d you think?” he wasn’t opposed to the idea of sleeping with the gu- wrong choice of words Stiles! He didn’t mind staying at his place. He was worried about what the werewolf thought. Derek never liked him around ‘that often’, and spending his entire time with the guy while he was stuck with being de-aged again? If he remembered this when he changed back, he’d lose his throat.

“I-... I don’t mind,” seriously? Little more explaining, elaborate a little.

“Good to know you’re as talkative as you were before,” he smiled sarcastically. “Aright, if I’m staying I need my over night stuff, or... over a few nights stuff. And I’ll need to let my dad know,” he started ticking a few things off in his head, things he’d need, things he’d have to pack for school the next day... speaking of which, they missed school that day. They left for school, but they went straight to the Loft after getting a text from Scott in the middle of the night. He said that Braeden called him and told them to meet her at Derek’s Loft.

“Hey, Braeden, mind looking after him while I go get my stuff?” he asked. He knew Scott would leave the same time, he’d go with him to make sure he had what he needed. That meant that Derek would be left here with her to look after him if she stayed.

“Sorry, boys. I got work. I’ll see you soon,” and with that she was leaving, grabbing the door and opening it to walk out of the room and back to her truck.

He just sighed and ran his hands through his hair before dropping them. “Looks like you’re coming back to my place while I pack,” he smiled and saw the hesitant look in response. This guy was a little more former and bolder than the mini-mini Derek, but he was a lot more timid than the older Derek they knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the first chapter :)


	2. Chapter 2

Could he trust them? These two guys that said he was de-aged, or thrown into the future? He barely believed a single word they said. Derek was just rolling with it because of how he woke up and where he was and the lack of his sister. The last thing he remembered was watching TV in his apartment bedroom with his sister in the livingroom before he dropped off to sleep, and then all of a sudden he was waking up in some truck van thing with a woman staring at him. Obviously he’d freak the hell out, and that was what he did. He didn’t actually notice until he felt the slight buzz in his body that the woman hit him with a knockout drug.

The next time he woke up, he was in a room completely filled with his scent. Strong and solid, and more than a little comforting. He nearly freaked out again when he saw the woman, but with two guys this time. He could tell one was a wolf and the other was human. The human had watched him pretty intently and it caught his interest. He looked at him like he knew him, like he was just keeping an eye on a friend. The smile he aimed at him was soft and comforting and that kept him from freaking out. The guy confused him, made him curious. He wanted to know why he looked at him like that.

Derek was practically dragged from the Jeep when they got to his house, feeling like he wanted to stay in the car. He didn’t want to leave it and go into the house. He felt safer, comfortable. The guy had somehow got to him though and he left the passenger seat, hesitant as he jumped out and made his way to the house, moving to stick closer to the human. He felt... he wasn’t dependent or sticking to him or thinking that the guy felt safe to him. He was just... he felt sort of... he trusted the guy more? He felt a little more comfortable with him than he did with the other werewolf. He didn’t trust either of them, but if he chose between the two, it would be the human.

“Dude, calm down, you’re safe with us,” he heard him say, a smile on his lips. He’d never felt safe with anyone but Laura after the fire. He was way to tense and guarded to believe him, though he doubted he’d believe him if he wasn’t. His sister was the only one he trusted.

Another thing, he felt worse when he noticed where he was. The tension, his gloomy, depressed and self-hating mind turned on him when he saw that he was back in Beacon Hills. He felt scared, the fear growing, the self-loathing, the disgust. He hated himself and everything he caused in this town... Paige, his mother, father, Cora, Peter, his other family members that lived in the Hale house with him. He just felt like breaking and cowering when he thought about it.

“Derek?” he snapped his head to the other werewolf when he stopped next to him. He didn’t say anything, he just watched him, trying to pull back the emotion he was sure the wolf caught. He looked back to the human, seeing that he was standing in the open doorway to the house, looking at him with concern.

“... I’m fine,” he muttered and walked forward, passing the guy and stopping just around the corner of the front door. He started to follow behind them when the door was closed and they started walking up the stairs. Derek assumed they were going to his bedroom.

Once they were up the stairs they turned a right corner and the first door was opened, revealing a messy room, clothes scattered and papers and books everywhere. The two instantly went to work on collecting the things he needed and Derek just stood there, glancing around the room while awkwardly standing in the middle of the doorway.

He could faintly... smell his own scent, like he hadn’t been there in ages. It made hm furrow his brows. He didn’t remember this room. He’d never been there, but his scent was lingering on a few things, like he ‘had’ been there before. It made him rethink a few things, like he had to think a little on what they’d said before, about de-aging or time travel. He was more on the de-aging though, since they said that ‘that’ was what happened. That he was shrunk. The human said that it ‘felt’ like he must’ve moved through time. So he was still their Derek, but he shrunk... if he actually believed that kind of thing.

... his scent though... he, they... if they were telling the truth then that was why his scent was in this humans room, why it lingered. And if they told him the truth then he had been shrunk. It was all confusing and it made him feel a little worried. He’d been with Laura before, and now he was with these two... where was Laura?

“Guys, I got to go. Mom just texted me,” the werewolf said, dropping everything neatly on the bed next to the bag before going to leave. “I’ll check on you guys tomorrow?” he asked when he got to the door and Derek shifted out of the way, not saying anything.

“Yeah, no problem. See you Scott,” the human called as the wolf left the room and headed down the stairs. Not long after, he heard the motorbike come to life and leave.

“You can sit down if you want,” he turned to the human, seeing the smirk on his face. “You actually christened that seat as yours whenever you came here,” he pointed to the big, leather seat on the other side of the room, closest to the door and bookcases. Derek hesitated as he walked around the door, moving to stare at the big chair. He stayed on his feet and looked up to the bookcase, looking through the names and authors. James Dashner, Jethro O’Connor, Andy Smith, Derek Landy, Alex Irvine, and loads of comics from DC and Marvel. There was a lot by Terry Pratchett too. It actually looked like he collected every book. That actually made him slip out a smile. He was a big fan of his, he loved his work. Mort, Good Omens, Wee Free Men, Guards Guards. His favourite out of his books was HogFather. He’d remembered a lot from that book.

“ _You need to believe in the things that aren’t true, how else will they become,_ ” he quoted quietly to himself. He actually thought it related a lot to what he was. No one believed in the supernatural, not normal people anyway.

“ _Humans need fantasy to_ be _human,_ ” he snapped his head around to stare at the human, hearing the little chuckle leave his lips. “You can borrow a few if you’d like,” he offered while he packed everything. He had a bunch of clothes, all folded and was being shoved into the bag. He had his laptop, charger, deodorant, toothbrush and paste and his comb. He had another bag too, probably his school bag.

“Thanks,” he muttered flatly and continued to stare at the bookcase as he sat down. On the last two bottom shelves there were games. Ps4 games and Xbox One and 360 games. He knew what the 360 was, but the other two... did they skip Ps3? And what the hell was an Xbox one? It seemed more and more like they were telling him the truth. His scent? His ‘chair’? The Ps4 and Xbox one? They didn’t skip a console, he just missed it.

“How many years?” he asked outloud, hearing a ‘huh?’ as a response. “How many years did I go back?” he turned to look at the human.

“About... seven-eight years give or take,” he supplied and Derek looked down to the carpet, starting to think on it. That meant he’d missed nearly eight years of his life now, his memory of those years were gone. What had he done in that time? Where had Laura been? Was Peter still alive? Was he still stuck in a coma? Was this the same as the last time the de-aging thing happened?

“The older me...” he trailed off, not knowing where he was going with it. He didn’t know what to ask.

“You left when the Calaveras took charge on hunting down Kate. You’ve been hanging with Braeden since, not even a good bye man, you just up and left,” Derek watched him as he zipped up the bag and tossed it to the bottom of his bed. The human glanced around, looking like he was seeing if he forgotten anything. He looked... a little tenser, like he didn’t like what he just said or he was thinking about something he wasn’t fond of.

“What was he like? Your Derek?” he asked, sounding a little hesitant.

“ _You_ were pretty hard to hold a conversation with. You were a hard headed sourwolf that needed the fun kicked into you. At the very start, I thought you were a total jackass that kept threatening me and shoving me against walls and doors and even my steering wheel,” Derek started frowning when he talked about the shoving, yeah it sounded like him, but he didn’t understand why he’d hurt this guy. He’d give it to him that he was a little hyper and kind of a spazzy guy, but he wasn’t annoying or anything. He said that the younger him shoved him into a door, but that was because they apparently lied to him, understandable that he’d be pissed, but...

“I’ve actually just realized that the older you was a lot more damaged than you right now. You were pretty aggressive and communicated by growls, glares and huffs. I think you hated me the most because I was a dick to you and always pissed you off. I think you put me and Scott on your shit list when we sort of got you arrested whe-,”

“You had me arrested?!” he cut the human off, his eyes wide. “Does Laura know?” she’d freaking kill him if she knew he’d been in a cell, even for a night.

“Well... no,” he shook his head. “No, no she doesn’t,” Derek let out a calm sigh and rested his head in his hands.

“Good, that’s good,” he rubbed a hand through his hair and leaned back in the seat, relaxing. He’d be so dead if she knew.

“You hungry or anything? We could pick up take out or pizza or something on the way back,” he suggested with a shrug, finally turning to him. The wolf watched him for a few seconds before nodding. He was hungry and he could do with some Chinese or pizza. It was only the middle of the day, maybe a few hours into the school day, but he was really in the mood for food now. “Anything in particular?” he grinned and grabbed his bags. Derek gradually stood up and followed him out of the bedroom, knocking the lights of as he went.

“I could do with some Chinese,” he shrugged, following the human down the stairs... he just realized that he didn’t know his name... was he really that oblivious?

“Awesome, Chinese takeout it is,” he chuckled. Derek skipped around him to open the door when he saw him struggle to move the bags to one of his arms. “Thanks man,” the wolf nodded and walked out into the front garden. He walked towards the back of the jeep and opened the back door, noticing the little scoff and smile that left the human. “Didn’t think you were such a gentleman,” he teased and Derek held back his snort.

“Just... thought I’d help since you’re helping me,” he muttered quietly, the thin line coming back to his lips.

“Oh my god!” he jerked a little at that, taken by surprise from the loud outburst. Everything was tossed into the jeep and he sprinted back into the house with a quick ‘wait here!’. He could easily hear him running up the stairs and into his room, and then loud rustling and dropping of things. He could hear another bag being zipped or unzipped. Derek just shook his head, confusion and everything else that happened that day turning into a big headache.

He closed the backdoor and walked up to the house, leaning against the front doorframe.

“What’re you doing?” he yelled loud enough up the stairs for the human to hear him.

“Get your ass up here! I need your help with something!” was his response. What was the ‘wait here’ for if he needed his help? He sighed and jogged up the stairs, missing a step each time. He walked towards the guys room and with quick reflexes, caught a big zipped up bag that nearly hit him in the face. He lowered the bag and glared at him, a faint growl leaving his lips. “Be right back,” he quickly walked around him, giving him another bag on the way so he now had two. He turned and watched him go into another room, making loud throwing and moving noises until he came back out, closing the door behind him... a TV. He was holding a big, heavy TV box, a new looking one too.

“What’s with all this?” he gestured to the TV and bags.

“One bag has all my Ps4 and Xbox one games, the other has the consoles, all the wires and controllers and we can’t play on them without a TV. You never had one in the Loft, you never needed one since you were always working out in your spare time, but now that you’re a teenager again, you’ll need a TV,” he beamed at him, sounding more than excited. This guy was insane. He scoffed at him and shook his head, turning to make his way down the stairs and out the door. He could hear him following behind, making little noises each time he accidently hit the box against the stair railing. He huffed and stopped, moving everything to one hand and he reached up and swiftly grabbed the box.

“Go open the jeep door,” he ordered and stepped out of the way as the human walked around him.

“Okay Mr-I-Need-Control-Of-Everything, no need to get your fur all tangled,” he laughed and teased as he jogged out the door. Okay... so he gradually understood why he shoved this guy into things. He was a sarcastic little shit. He walked down the rest of the stairs and made his way out of the house, stepping around to the back of the car to carefully put everything in. He shifted almost everything until the TV was safely at the bottom. “Dude, OCD much?” he heard a chuckle and looked over to where the human was leaning over the back of the driver’s seat.

“Safer... go lock your door,” he gestured to the still open front door. He looked back when he started he started a soft chuckle and smiled at him.

“Dude, you’re sounding like the old Derek! Nostalgia just hit me!” he grinned and jumped out of his car, going to lock the front door.

“So... I was basically your caretaker? Your baby-sitter?” he raised a brow. Did he look after him or something? Was he his nanny? It was starting to look like that.

“Ha ha, you’re funny,” he said sarcastically as he jumped back into the jeep. Derek closed the backdoor and walked around to the passenger side, opening the door to climb in and closing it behind him. The engine started as soon as he got comfortable and they he reversed, pulling them out of the drive.

“I’ll let my dad know I’m at the Loft tonight and tell him I’ll explain tomorrow, you’ll be coming with me,” so he didn’t get a say or anything?

“Why not later?” he asked. Did his old man not have time? Was he that busy?

“He’s got a late shift at the Station tonight, he’s the Sheriff,” Sheriff Dunfield? The guy had to be so old by now! How’d he have a kid in his late teens? “Oh-uh Sheriff Stilinski. He must’ve been a Deputy when you were here,” Stilinski... Stilinski... the name was familiar, really familiar... didn’t the guys wife- STILINSKI! This kid was the Deputy’s son! Oh god, what was his name! It was something weird! He’d been to the station a few times and one or two times there was a kid running around, offering Reese’s out to everyone even him, but he didn’t take much notice. He remembered a Deputy yelling the kids’ name, calling him over to stop pestering people. Stal-Stili... uh Stils...

“St...iles?” he tried, squinting a little bit.

“Dude, you get some memory back?!” the car jerked and he snapped his head to stare at him.

“What? No I... I remember going to the station this one time and I sort of remembered you offering some chocolate, your dad called you by Stiles... took me a while to remember the name after you said Stilinski,” he explained.

“Stiles Stilinski,” he tested the name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought it'd be nice if I added some memory :)


	3. Chapter 3

“Can’t remember the last time I had Chinese,” Stiles muffled through a mouthful of rice and chickenballs. It was so greasy, thick and filling, but it tasted sooo good. He was thankful that he was sleeping at the loft, otherwise his dad would smell it on him and give him a lecture on healthy food, you know, payback for whenever Stiles had given him one.

He looked over to Derek when he didn’t say anything. He was staring into his rice carton, every now and again, dipping his chopsticks in to get some out and eat. The wolf looked pretty distracted and broody, his eyebrows knitted and pointed down in the middle.

“Derek?” he asked softly, noticing the little jerk in his body, telling him that he just snapped him from his own mind.

“Huh? What?” the werewolf watched him, his eyes focused now.

“Dude, you okay?” well... that was actually a stupid question. There were a few reasons why the guy wouldn’t be okay. Example one... he was de-aged. Two, he was sitting in a car with a guy he didn’t know at all. Three, he was in the town he left after his entire family died. Four, everything was probably bring up horrible memories that he’d just want to forget.

“Yeah, I just... forget it,” Derek shrugged him off and started eating, seeming more closed off than before. Stiles didn’t want that. He needed the wolf to be open with him, even if it meant he was going to get him to talk, make him talk.

Singing. He remembered Scott saying that he would kill him if he sang any dog songs. He also remembered the older Derek growling at him when he sang ‘Who let the dogs out’. That was definitely going to be used.

“ _In touch with the ground, I’m on the hunt, I’m after you, smell like I sound, I’m lost in a crowd, I’m hungry like the wolf,_ ” he sung in a quiet mutter while he casually ate, hoping he’d get him to laugh a little or even react to the list of dog and wolf related songs going through his head. Duran Duran was actually the first that came to mind.

“ _I’m justa givin’ the dog a bone, givin’ the dog a bone, giving the dog a bone,_ ” one of the best ACDC songs he’d heard.

“ _A domesticated girl, that’s all you ask of me, darling it’s no joke, this is Lycanthropy,_ ” it actually surprised him that he knew so many wolf songs in a variety of genres. That was Shakira. Time to step it up.

“ _Who let the dogs out, woof, woof, woof, woof-_ ,”

“Okay, I get it! If you sing another damn dog song, I’m kicking you out of this car,” Derek almost growled at him, looking like he was actually holding back a little. It made him laugh and he got a shove in response. He got him out of his crappy funk. He was happy.

\----------

Stiles dropped the bags filled with clothes and his needed thing next to the sofas, hearing the ruffling, loud thuds as they hit the floor. He really didn’t know where he was sleeping so he put them next to the seats to be safe. He turned around to see Derek with the other bags and TV when he heard the shifting behind him. He just looked a little tired and a little... he didn’t know, he wouldn’t go as far as saying he looked upset, negative maybe. He was frowning, like his normal face when he was older Derek.

“See... I lost count on how many times I told you to get a damn TV, seriously. You’re like a freaking caveman, and don’t even get me started on the wifi!” he teased, trying to lighten the mood. He wasn’t wrong, it was like he was against having one or something.

“I’ve never had a TV?” he actually sounded a little surprised, but he was amused to.

“Yeah, like... I’ve never seen you with one, near one, buying one... you’re like anti-TV or something,” he chuckled and little and moved to help him out. He grabbed the TV box and dragged it over to the low table in front of the sofas, moving the table back a little so the screen wasn’t close and there was room to put the consoles, and thensome.

“You can take the bed,” Stiles turned to look at him and frowned.

“No way, man. You take it. It’s your bed,” it would’ve been nice to sleep on it, but it was Derek’s room, his bed.

“My Loft, my rules. Take the bed,” did he just... did he just... that sounded a lot like what Stiles said when Derek showed up in his room that one time. He stood up and leaned back, dropping his ass on the sofa.

“While that’s a nice order, I’ll graciously decline and- hey, what’re you doing?” he shot up when the wolf grabbed his bags and tossed them over by the bed.

“Take the damn bed,” he repeated and Stiles went over to grab his bags, wanting to take them back over to the sofas. Seriously, this Derek was really persistent and wasn’t taking ‘no’ for an answer. He was like a child forcing one of his friends to use his bed while they slept over.

“Like I said, it’s your Loft. ‘Yours’, also meaning, older Derek’s. I don’t want him-you! to get pissed if you turn back sometime tonight and see me all cuddled up in your covers,” he was half way across the room when he felt the wolf pick him up over his shoulder, scaring the life out of him with how fast he moved. “Whoa, hey! Put me down! Derek! C’mon!”

“You said you’d have to explain everything to the other me when I turn back anyway, so you could just say that I forced you to take the bed...” he dropped him onto the mattress, the springs creaking under his weight. “... because that’s what I’m doing. Take the bed,”

“Alright, fine! But you’re taking the bed too!” he had no idea where that came from. His mouth moved faster than his brain again and he was so screwed. Stiles had already said that he couldn’t wake up to that face and body and be able to live in the mornings. He was seriously serious when he said about that hormonal inflation. His hormones and arousal and pheromones and... Just looking at that face was enough to turn someone on and make them blow their load! Stiles happened to be a person that used to use that face and body as masturbation material. Waking up right next to it was worse! He’d have to make record time on getting to the bathroom in the mornings and using the shower to cover what he was actually doing.

Stiles glanced up to Derek’s face, seeing the raised brows and faintly upturned corner of his lip.

“You want to share a bed?” he sounded amused by this. Stiles was ‘definitely’ not amused. He actually didn’t know what to say, so all that happened was his mouth started opening and closing like a fish and his heartbeat sped up a little.

He actually stayed quiet for once and it was weird. Derek had managed to silence him without even knowing that it took something big to do that. Stiles needed to do something, say something. He needed to come up with something that would get him out of the situation, because he had no clue on what to respond with.

“I-uh I’m gonna call my dad, let him know what’s up with sleeping arrangements,” he rushed out and jumped from the bed, reaching into his pocked to grab his phone as he passed the wolf on his way to the balcony.

“You’re going to tell him that you’re sharing a bed with an insanely hot nineteen year old guy?” he knew he was being teased now. He was more than sure that Derek found his easily unguarded weakness and it was innuendos and verbal sexual teasing.

“No, ‘cause if I did, he’d threaten you with a gun,” Stiles stopped by the balcony door to answer him.

“A normal gun wouldn’t hurt me,” he shrugged and it made him chuckle a little with a knowing shake in his head. “What?” the wolf asked, now curious with narrowed eyes.

“My dad knows about the supernatural. He has a case in the house with Wolfsbane bullets and silver bullets if a feral or Omega comes along. He’d threaten you with them or show you them as a warning,” he grinned at him.

“So...” he trailed off, thinking a little before continuing. “Theoretically, if we were dating and he found out, he’d get the bullets or gun with the bullets in and show it to me as a warning?” Derek actually looked impressed, one brow rising with the other.

“Yeah. He’d tell you to wait until I was older, for sex. Or if we were already having sex, he’d warn you to use protection. He’d also say to take me on a couple of dates a month. He’s pretty old-fashioned,”

“Old-fashioned’s a good thing, it’s romantic, nice, passionate and compared to now...” he sighed. “It’s just, dinner at a bar, get a few drinks and they’re in bed having sex the same night. I like old-fashioned,” he changed a little there, he was softer, more open. And he just learned that Derek was a romantic, like strolling in the park, dating, going out and taking the date to a movie or something.

Stiles was... starting to get a little curious. He’d learnt a few things from the wolf that no one seemed to know about the older Derek. He was a romantic, liked passion, old-fashioned, he always hated songs that related to a dog or wolf. He giggled at the last one.

“My dad will like ‘that’ about you,” he smirked and walked through the balcony door, stopping with a stunned expression when he realized what just happened. Did Derek ‘purposely’ open up to him? About romance? Was he hinting or something? Or did that just... randomly start to come out and it turned into a conversation?

Stiles violently shook his head and went through the contacts on his phone, scrolling until he found his father mobile and then he pressed the ‘call’ button. He waited a few seconds as the ringer kept going, the thing beeping when his dad finally answered on the fourth ring.

“ _Stiles?_ ” he sounded a little worried, like he thought he found a dead body or got detention or something. He didn’t need to think on the ‘why’. He always got detention and he usually found dead bodies, seriously the town was filling with them and it was always the pack that found them. They were like the supernatural magnets of Beacon Hills.

“Hey dad. Listen, I have to stay at Derek’s Loft for a few nights, something came up. You’ve got the day off tomorrow, right?” he asked, moving to cross his arms on the railings as he leaned on them.

“ _Yeah-uh... are you okay?_ ”

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s... something actually happened with Derek. Braeden brought him back early this morning and I was volunteered to Puppysit. Look, I’ll come home tomorrow after school with him and we’ll explain,” he heard a sigh over the other end of the phone, like this was putting more pressure on his old man, or it made him feel a bit more stressed that Stiles wasn’t going to be home. It was probably the latter.

“If... if you want I could come home, but Derek would have to too. I can’t leave him her-,”

“ _No, no it’s fine. Just-... call me or text me a few times a day,_ ” he smiled at that. He liked to know that he worried, he always was, but he liked to hear it. He was more than sure his dad did too.

“You too, make sure you tell me what you’re eating too, or I swear, I’ll come home and cook for you myself to make sure you’re eating right,” he warned playfully. Seriously, if he found out his dad was eating the crappy stuff like he did today he’d burst. The calories and fat were bad for him and he wanted his dad to live longer than he would’ve if he carried on eating the shitty stuff.

“ _You and your food obsession, that’s what’s going to kill me,_ ” his dad joked and Stiles made a fake laughing sound, to show that he didn’t find it funny.

“Seriously, I don’t want to come home and find you lying on the floor with a burger or pizza in hand,” he warned again and looked up, noting the change in the sky. It wasn’t that late. They sky was starting to darken early since it was Fall. It was just going to get darker and darker until Spring came along.

“ _I promise that you won’t find me like that, I’ll eat whatever rabbit food you got in the house for me, see you after school tomorrow,_ _love you,_ ” he beamed at that.

“Love you, dad,” with that he hung up and pushed back from the railing, stretching a little until he heard a quiet click and groaned, pocketing his phone again and he turned to make his way back into the Loft. Everything would be cleared up tomorrow and, now that he thought about it. Derek could probably eat at their place, Stiles could cook and he’d serve for three, making sure that his dad’s meal was packed and ready for him when he got back. He’d have to talk to him tomorrow about it, but it was hitting two birds with one stone. He could keep an eye on his dad’s calories, what he ate, and he’d feed Derek and himself. _Awesome thinking, Stiles._

“Hey,” he smiled when he walked back in through the door, closing it behind him. The wolf was sitting on the sofa, lounging with his legs up on it and his head in his hand with his elbow on the arm of the chair and his jacket lying behind him on the back of the chair, the proper lounge position. Stiles was going to do that on the other one. Hope Derek was ready to get his ass handed to im in some Mortal Combat.

“Hey,” the werewolf muttered back, sounding a little tired. “So, what’s going on tomorrow?” he asked, turning to look at him as he walked over.

“You didn’t listen in?” he furrowed his brows a little.

“We tune our senses down to give humans privacy, and so we can’t smell their emotions or scents. Some humans don’t smell that nice,” he wrinkled his nose at that and Stiles sort of understood what he was talking about. “We only amp up our senses when we think we need to or we’re hunting or something. We tend to keep them low enough that we can’t listen in on calls or private talks, but high enough that we know when something’s wrong, or we smell something supernaturally off,”

“That’s pretty cool. I never really thought about it, I just figured your senses were always at full and you just decided to ignore stuff,” he laughed. Guess he knew how a family of werewolves could live together, including the humans he remembered Derek telling them about. The Hale’s were werewolves and humans. So they must’ve had to learn to keep their senses to themselves and let the humans have their privacy.

“Did the older me tell you that?” he scoffed back and Stiles shook his head, moving to plug in the game consoles and turn everything on.

“Nope, like I said you communicated via growls, glares and huffs. You only talked when you needed to or when you gave me a snide comment or threatened me,” he was still smiling, even when Derek’s face seemed to drop to an irritated frown again.

“I seriously don’t get why the older me didn’t like you. Yeah, you’re a sarcastic pain in the ass, but not to the point I’d hate you. You can be funny, you seem smart and you’re pretty good with the comebacks and you care,” Stiles looked up at him again, a softer expression on his features. “Older me sounds like a total dick,” Derek finally sighed and leaned over to grab a game controller. Looks like Stiles wasn’t the only one that learnt a few things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy writing this. It's different from what I normally do and it's a slow-build with a de-aged Derek. I just really have this huge thing for a slightly younger Derek/Stiles :)
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed, please let me know what you think :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been awhile. I've been trying to get 'Irony's A Bitch' out of the way, but it was taking a little longer than I thought.

Dangerous, he was being dangerous. He was dipping his foot in dangerous waters. He barely knew this guy, this kid. He’d been teasing before, about the sleeping in the same bed and stuff. But when he’d left to call his old man, he started thinking on it. Like going to bed with him, cuddling a little. It got a little active after a few seconds. The cuddling turned to kissing and then touching and he... when the guy, Stiles, came back in he had to sit differently to hide his half-erected problem. The thought of them in bed together sort of triggered something and he got turned on from it.

He was still a teenager, so it was normal. He still got horny in seconds, plus he hadn’t had time to relieve himself since Laura dragged him around. They slept in the same motel rooms too so he couldn’t really do anything about it. Hopefully Stiles would leave him in the Loft tomorrow, he’d have time while he was in school. Though he’d have to suffer for another night.

“Dude! You beat me again!” the human whined at the loss and Derek could only smirk and stare at him with a victorious look. “Seriously! You never played on a Ps4 before and you keep beating me!”

“Just because I’ve never played on a Ps4 before doesn’t mean I haven’t played on the ones before it. The controller just looks a bit more updated, buttons are the same,” he didn’t know if that was a good thing or bad thing though. He didn’t know if the guy was happy being beaten by skill or luck.

“Have you ever played Mortal Combat before?” he actually... no he’s never played it before. He’d watched a few videos on youtube, and his friend had it, but he’d never played it before. And it seemed his silence gave that away, because Stiles dropped back onto the sofa with a groan. “I just got beaten by dumb luck, in a game I actually have some skill in!”

“That was skill? It looked like you were flailing your fingers over every button,” he teased and saw the playful death glare aimed at him. He laughed and sat up from his seat, dropping the controller next to his space. He needed to take a leek. Stiles had him playing round after round and that big bottle of cola each that came with the Chinese was starting to hit him. “Back in a sec,” he informed with a wave.

Derek stretched a little walked past the bedroom area of the Loft, heading into the open door that he found out was the bathroom when he actually looked around when they got back. He closed it a little behind him, not all the way since he didn’t hear the ‘click’. He undone his belt and trousers and freed himself.

It didn’t take him long. He was quick and cleaned himself up, flushing the toilet once he was done and zipped himself back up before washing his hands and then leaving.

“So what’s next?” he heard Stiles call once he was back in the room, heading back towards the sofas and TV.

“You mean what game I’m gonna beat your ass at next?” he grinned challengingly, dropping down onto the couch and grabbing the controller that was at his side. He saw the human rummaging through the stacks of games he had, sorting out a ‘yes’ and ‘no’ pile for what they were going to play in the last couple of hours they had before they’d go to bed.

“Like I’m gonna let you win again,”

“Oh, you ‘let’ me win?” he laughed and beamed at him. “So that tantrum earlier was fake?”

“Yeah, totally. I wanted to make it look like you won, my acting’s amazing... and it wasn’t a tantrum,” he muttered the last part and Derek had to hold back the bark of laughter that nearly left him.

“Yeah... I’ll believe that,” he chuckled sarcastically and leaned back in his seat, his legs open and his body relaxed. He realized that whatever happened to him didn’t seem to bother him that much, he was having fun, and he was actually smiling. What would Laura say if she saw him? She’d be happy that he was smiling again, but he sort of felt... wrong, like he shouldn’t be. He felt like he should be in hell right now. He deserved it after what he did. He should be being punished, not having a good time with a human... what was the older him like? Yeah, Stiles told him a few things, but what was he ‘really’ like? What was his demeanour like? Did he get over what happened? Did he still blame himself? Did he still think he killed his family? Did he hate himself? Loath himself?

What about Laura? If this was his older self’s time and she wasn’t there, did he send her away? Did he get her killed too? What about Peter? Was he still in the hospital? Was he still comatose? Did Peter and Laura still blame him?

“Derek?” he looked over to Stiles, seeing the concerned furrow in his brow. He must’ve been wearing his emotion or something. He was being an open book.

“I... did-...” he huffed and put the remote down, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He was starting to fluster from his thoughts and he felt horrible and guilty and he shouldn’t be happy! He shouldn’t be playing video games or laughing! He was ‘not’ going to cry.

He heard shuffling and the seat next to him dipped. He felt a hand on his back and he couldn’t help the tear that got out, or the quiet sob that left him. The hand soothingly rubbed up and down his spine and he just couldn’t hold himself, couldn’t keep the tears in or the little, silent cries that threatened him. He tried though, he tried to hold them off, forced himself to hold everything back. He was crying, when he shouldn’t. He didn’t have the right to after...

“Derek, it’s okay to cry,” the human said softly next to him, his hand still running up and down his back. “It’s good... it gets everything out and you’ll feel better after it,” he continued and Derek sniffed in, the tears still falling and his sobs were broken and cracking. “Don’t force yourself to keep it in,”

“I don’t want to cry...” he shook his head violently, wiping the tears that were still coming out, but slower.

“Well, that’s tough shit... now cry, or I’ll make you,” that did the exact opposite and made him laugh a little. He smiled, but with a few tears.

“You’re not helping,” he turned to glance at him through slightly red rimmed eyes.

“Either laugh or cry, it’ll make me feel better if I get you to do one of them,” Derek laughed again and sniffed in, the sobs having stopped and he could feel his nerves calming down, the tears stopping and he just sat there, the warm hand on his back still rubbing.

“Were...” his voice cracked and he cleared his throat. “Were you like this with... uh... older me?” he glanced up to him, feeling a lot calmer now. He sat up straighter the hand still on his back.

“No-uh... you were always closed off and seriously guarded. The only times I ever saw you close to crying was when you were de-aged when Scott nearly told about your family and when Boyd died,” as he said the name Stiles changed a little, looking uncomfortable. Boyd must’ve been a close friend to them. Was he a werewolf too? Was he one of that other werewolf’s... uh... Scott?

“You were even more broken than usual after that...” he added and Derek watched him calculatingly, his eyes searching, scanning. It was like Stiles was thinking on it, going through the memory. His expression turned sad and he wasn’t looking at him now. The wolf bit at his bottom lip and leaned forward, reaching his arm behind the human and pulling him in for an awkward hug. He fumbled and stuttered a little, but eventually got into it and hugged him back, gently patting his shoulder blade.

After a few minutes he could practically hear Stiles thinking, like he was being a little distracted. He was probably comparing him to the other versions of him or something. Derek would if he actually knew them. The human said that the younger version nearly cried when the other werewolf, Scott, almost told him about his family, but then shut up and lied. He agreed that the younger him would’ve teared up, maybe whaled. The older him though... would he have? They told him he was supposed to be twenty-six, maybe twenty-seven. So... ten years? Eleven? That would’ve been enough years to get a handle on everything. He was pretty sure that he probably wouldn’t cry.

From what Stiles said, Derek could picture a slightly older version of himself, but dark, brooding, anti-social, overly-guarded and a little dangerous. There was no way that ten years after the fire would make him like that! Like some horrible, dark guy. Laura would’ve set him straight and Alpha’d him. And with this guy as a friend... Why? How? What made him... break... what broke him? Why did he turn out like that?

“Wanna go to bed early?” Stiles snapped him from his thoughts, his arms still holding them in an awkward hug. Derek gradually pulled back, his expression unreadable. He didn’t nod or shake his head or anything. He was still caught up on his thoughts about his older-self’s demeanour. “Derek?” the human frowned.

“Uh... yeah,” he furrowed his brow a little and stood up, letting go of Stiles before turning away and walking over to the bed side of the room. He made him worry, made him a little upset. He caught the faint scent for only a few seconds and then ignored it, tuning his senses down again.

“I got a baggy pair of pjay pants for you,” he glanced over his shoulder just as he rushed passed and into his bag for the pants he was talking about. Good thinking too, Derek didn’t actually think about it... he wasn’t worried about that though. He usually just slept in his boxers or a pair of baseball shorts. His sister slept half naked too. They never really cared whether they saw each other with barely anything on. Plus Laura knew he had more of a liking for men than women so... she could’ve cared less if he saw her naked. She’d even said that when he walked in on her in the bathroom.

“Here,” he said as he threw them at him, no warning, just tossed them _as_ he said it. Derek caught them and turned to Stiles with a nod, a silent thanks. He put them on the bed and reached for the hem of his shirt, dragging it up and off of his torso. He dropped it next to the pants and started on his belt. He noticed a while ago that his clothes were slightly bigger, maybe a size baggier than what he’d normally wear. His shoes were a size bigger too, they were over by the sofa where he took them off while Stiles had been out on the phone to his old man.

“You still got your tattoo, younger you didn’t have it...” tattoo? He never got one, not yet anyway. He’d been thinking about it for a while...

“I got a tattoo?” he asked, looking over his shoulder at the human who gave him a furrowed brow, like he was thinking again.

“Wait, so... you haven’t had that tattoo yet?” he pointed at his back, to where it must be.

“No, I was thinking about it recently, but haven’t decided on what I want. What does it look like?” he asked and faced away, so his entire back was facing Stiles. He heard shifting and heard the footsteps until he was standing behind him. He caught the sound of a camera click and looked over his shoulder just as the human held out his phone with the picture in it.

“A Triskelion,” he smiled and Derek felt warm when he saw the black ink in his family symbol. So the older him was sentimental, enough that he’d get the mark permanently etched into his skin. He was happy about that. “Maybe the younger version of you was actually a time travel thing. He didn’t have the tattoo. It looks like Kate must’ve swapped you, but the witch only shrunk you, like she dumped you in a washing machine and dryer,” he chuckled.

“Wonder if Laura got the same,” he suddenly muttered, thinking that if he had it, she would. Though hers would’ve been a bit prettier and girl, his was bold, black, thick tribal lines.

“I wouldn’t know, didn’t know her that well. I only saw yours because I got you to take your shirt off while we were in my room,” his eyes widened at him, his mind instantly registering what he just said. This brought up so many questions, some inappropriate and some needed to be answered.

“I’ve taken my shirt off for you, like stood there half naked in your bedroom?” he turned to the human, more than curious and really wanting answers. “Why were we in your room? Why’d you get me to take my shirt off? What about your dad? You said he owns weapons that could easily hurt me! How close are we? This contradicts everything you’ve said about the older me,”

“Whoa, slow down!” he stopped him, his hands reaching up to get him to shut up. It worked and Derek stood there, trying to hold his questions. He was a little edgy now, but from his ‘want’ to get answers. This was way too interesting and it had almost every bit of his focus.

“You were the most wanted guy in Beacon Hills at the time. You were hiding from the cops-,”

“Why would I hide there!? Didn’t I know your dad was a cop? Let alone the Sheriff?!” he asked incredulously.

“Well, apparently you thought that the best place to hide from cops was the head-cops son’s bedroom,” Derek had to pause there for a second. When he actually thought on it, he’d say that was clever. No one, not even criminals and Deputies would go near a Sheriffs son, even less hide in his bedroom. That was pretty smart, and it probably meant that the human knew him at the time.

“Anyway, you weren’t actually happy with the shirt thing... You had some blood on you from god knows what and I had a friend over that was tracing a text-,”

“Tracing a text? Why?” he cut him off.

“New rule, don’t interrupt Stiles!” the human pointed at him and Derek held his lips in a thin line. He was actually trying not to smile.

“To answer your question, me and Scott were at the school at night, trying to run from a huge Alpha that was trying to eat us. Scott’s girlfriend showed up and said that he texted her to meet at the school. End summary, we all lived. But we needed to know where the text came from, so we needed Danny. We accidently, and by ‘we’ I mean-,”

“Scott,” Derek cut in, smirking and shutting up when he saw Stiles eyebrows raise challengingly.

“Yeah, Scott put the blame on you because we couldn't tell anyone what was really going on. Jackson and Lydia showed up with Allison and they wanted to know what was chasing us so Scott said that you were trying to kill us, making you the bad guy and Beacon Hills’ number one fugitive. That’s why you were hiding at my place when Danny came around to do the text,” he took a breath and Derek started thinking that this was actually going to be a long story.

"Anyway, you ended up being called Miguel for the rest of the day. You had blood on your shirt and Danny noticed. I hinted that you should change it and that got to you taking it off to get a new one, which was actually how we got Danny to trace the text. I... may have pimped you a little,” he squeaked at the end and Derek’s eyebrows shot up at him.

“He traced the text because he saw me half naked?” he crossed his arms. So he was objectified and that was what got him to help?

“Well, sort of. I asked his opinion and he said to try another on,” yeah, he was objectified. It was... maybe a little flattering, but he wasn’t a damn object. And it wasn’t anything like he thought it was. A misunderstanding.

“And about your other questions? Yeah, you knew my dad was the Sheriff. No, he had no idea about the supernatural at the time. And, we weren’t close, you practically hated me. I think we started to get closer after the whole Durach thing,” he shouldn’t have hated him... Derek liked this guy, he was fun, hyper, a good listener and he actually comforted him.

“The older me is stupid,” he suddenly said and that seemed to catch Stiles’ attention. They locked eyes and Derek smiled. “I doubt I could hate you after getting to know you in one night,” that seemed to stun the human, his eyes widening and his mouth opening a little. “When or if I turn back, can you let him know that I think he’s a total dick?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4th Chapter. Hope you liked it :)


	5. Chapter 5

He completely regretted his damn decision of sharing the bed. He regretted it more than he regretted taking AP Science this year, and he regretted that times a hundred.

Stiles stared at the damn sleeping face looking his way, the soft features, the calm and relaxed expression that told him Derek was only at peace when asleep. Though from the whimpers he heard last night, he doubted that. It’s like nightmares hounded him in the day _and_ night.

Anyway, the face, that damn gorgeous face was looking his way and was being a constant reminder that he was currently laying in the same bed with morning wood... the face wasn’t helping, like... at all.

He awkwardly turned over, looking away from him before checking the time. He had school and he’d woken up about ten minutes before his alarm went off, enough time to get into a cold shower and get rid of little Stiles. He quietly climbed out of the bed and silently walked around it and into the bathroom to start his morning routine. Shower, brush teeth, get dressed, brush hair, get his bag, off to school.

Stiles closed the bathroom door behind him, locking it from the inside and started to undress from his bedpants and baggy shirt, turning the shower on and waiting for it to warm up a tiny bit before stepping in. Yeah, he said a cold shower before, but he wanted at least a little bit of warmth to wash himself. This was kind of defeating the object of getting rid of mini-Stiles.

\----------

He shook a little when he turned the water off, shivering when the cold hit him and he reached for the towel hanging on the warm-ish radiator. He rubbed it through his hair and ran over his skin, from his arms to his chest, his lower torso and from his crotch to his legs. He was still a little damp, but instead of drying himself more thoroughly, he went to grab his clothes... that weren’t in the bathroom.

“Shit,” he cursed lightly. He left them in the bag by the bed. He huffed and wrapped the towel around his waist, holding it up with his free hand before unlocking the door and hesitantly opening it a little to peek out. Derek was still sleeping, but he shifted a bit, now lying on his back with the blanket hanging lower than it should be for Stiles’ sanity. He inwardly grumbled and opened the door further, slipping out quickly and making his way towards the bag that was on the other side of the bed, his side. He stepped around it and sat on the edge, reaching down to grab his bag from just under the bed. He unzipped it and rifled through it, looking for good clothes he could wear for the day.

Stiles jumped when his alarm went off, rather loudly he’d add, and he instantly slammed his hand on it to shut it up. He almost cursed again when he heard loud ruffling behind him, turning around, just in time to see Derek turn over and completely cover himself with the blanket, groaning a little.

“Morning,” he chuckled. He found it a little adorable how he acted. Yeah, he said it, he’d deny it completely if anyone asked.

“Nngh,” he groaned back, making him laugh and turn back to what he was doing. He thought that when he walked in to get his clothes in nothing but a towel, it would’ve been awkward and they’d be silent and twitchy with each other, instead he was laughing at Derek who turned out to hate mornings.

“Not a morning person?” he giggled and dragged a few things from the bag and put them on the bed next to him.

“Nngh,” he repeated, with a little more shuffling, telling him that he probably dug himself deeper under the covers.

“Never took you for the sleep-in type. You were always awake when I saw you, I actually thought you never slept at one point,” he grinned and grabbed a pair of underwear and socks, not forgetting to get his toothbrush, paste and mouthwash. Stiles stood up and grabbed his things, moving around the bed again and into the bathroom to get changed. He left the door a little open so he could talk with Derek, who seemed to be slowly waking up.

“Seriously?” replied groggily, his voice not being muffled by the blanket anymore. “I can’t imagine that. I like my time in bed, especially the lie-ins,” he said roughly, his voice deep and cracky from a good night sleep. Stiles was still changing through his sentence and was almost done.

“Dude, I’m serious. I don’t think anyone ever saw you lying in bed, even less, sleeping,” he chuckled and threw on his shirt, grabbing the towel to rub it through his hair one last time before going to brush his teeth.

“Did I suddenly get insomnia one day or something? Hope not,” he groaned, sounding like he was actually entertaining Stiles’ morning banter, instead of getting more sleep. He couldn’t exactly answer when he shoved his toothbrush in his mouth, it just came out as muffled gurgles, babbling and noises there weren’t even names for.

Stiles spat into the sink and grabbed the mouthwash, pouring some into his mouth and then sloshing it around until his gums and tongue felt a little burned, or tingly. Whatever, he didn’t know how to explain the after effect. He shook his head a little and then spat the wash out before capping the bottle. He put everything to the side, obviously cleaning the brush first and then looked in the mirror, wiping down his mouth before leaving the bathroom. He didn’t really need to brush his hair. It was in the usually bed hair style he always had. It looked a little nicer if he was honest.

He chuckled a little when he saw that Derek was asleep again, the blanket hugged up to his shoulder while he was lying on his side. Stiles smiled and grabbed his bag, carefully putting it at the bottom of the bed so he could go through it and grab a pen and one of his note books. He quickly walked over to the table and wrote out a note for the day for Derek, letting him know the ‘what’s’ and the ‘when’s’ and he even wrote his cell number on it, just in case. He quietly tore it from the book and walked back over to the bed, dropping everything in his bag and zipping it back up before moving over to the side table on the wolf’s side and left it there, an easy place to find it.

Stiles moved away from the bed, grabbing his bag on the way to the door. He gave one last lingering look behind him and tried to open it as quietly as possible before leaving and trying to close it just as quietly. He jogged down the stairs and walked the rest of the way to his Jeep. He didn’t need to rush, he was actually early for once. Way earlier than normal anyway.

\----------

“He’s okay though, right?” Scott asked him while he grabbed his things from his locker. Stiles had told him everything that happened after he left, giving a few details on things, like the moment he had a freak when Derek started getting upset and almost cried, and then he was vague at the moments when he nearly had a hard-on from just look at the wolf, like that morning.

“Yeah, he’s completely fine. He just had a bad moment, the fire’s still a pretty big wound for this Derek. He doesn’t know how to hide his feelings like our one does,” he shrugged and crossed his arms, seeing a few members of the pack coming their way. Kira instantly attached herself to Scott, the two practically sucking-face right there. Malia didn’t go anywhere near Stiles, since their breakup a couple of weeks ago. Lydia stood at his side, her arms crossed too and she gave a quick Lydia-smile his way.

“So, what’s this about another De-aged Derek?” she asked, instantly getting to the point, which he was thankful for. Scott must’ve told them after school or through texts or something.

“A different De-aged Derek this time. He’s nineteen, so he’s like a mix of our Derek and the _younger_ Derek,” he pointed out and pocketed his hands.

“He’s nineteen? He looked about twenty-one to me,” Scott commented, seeming to be done with the locker and Kira’s face.

“He mentioned it before we went to bed,” he shrugged again.

“You’re staying in the same place at night?” Malia interjected, her face serious and hard to read. She was being jealous again. Ever since that other guy, she’d been acting weird, trying to get his attention, and when she had it, they broke up and Stiles didn’t get over _their_ breakup so when she came back to him, he said no. He wasn’t the rebound for the rebound. He did feel a little bad about it, but he wasn’t going to be used like that.

“Yeah, I have to look after him while he’s still de-aged. Scott can’t do it, and he wouldn’t trust you guys. It took me all day yesterday to get him to open up and trust me enough to stay in the same bed over night-,”

“Same bed?!” Malia, Kira and Scott said in unison, all sounding stunned and completely baffled by it. Lydia seemed completely calm about it, like she wasn’t bothered that they slept together... you know, in the same bed, not actually _slept together_ , as in sex.

“Well yeah, I said I’d take the sofa, being a gentleman, he said the same and told me to have the bed. We did that back and forth for a few minutes and then he gave up and tossed my stuff over to it, including me and then we agreed on sharing it,” he explained, ignoring how their expressions just kept changing. “Oh yeah, and he’s definitely not a morning person,” he chuckled, and that seemed to get Lydia’s attention since she asked.

“What’d you mean?” she looked away from her nails to him.

“He just kept groaning and making Nngh sounds for the first ten minutes and then eventually started answering in really groggy and tired sentences,” he laughed a little. “He said that he likes his lie-ins,” he still found morning-Derek adorable. The little noises and when he turned over on the bed for a comfortable spot was something Stiles wouldn’t get bored of.

\---------- three-four hours later

“So like, you two just slept together?” Scott was still on that and he was huffing every time he asked that question. Yes, they stayed in the same bed, no nothing happened, yes woke up together, no he didn’t have a dick in him by morning.

“We didn’t cuddle or have sex or anything,” he answered innocently, instead of what he had planned on saying. “We just shared the bed, no touching or coping a feel. It’s not that different from sharing a bed with you,” he added.

“Yeah, but you don’t like me the way you like Derek,” was his come back and Stiles was actually speechless at that. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish, only little cut off words leaving his lips. “Wasn’t easy to figure out, but every time we were with him you’d always have this faint scent of arousal,” he smirked a little. So Scott never tuned down his senses? Derek said he did, so maybe the older him did too, so when he turns back, they wouldn’t have to talk about it. _He could ignore the problem until it went away_ , as he once quoted.

“And now you decided to tell me?” he leaned forward onto his desk, his arms crossed. It was like he was giving Scott his pack-mom face. Yeah, he’d been called pack-mom for a while since Scott was the Alpha and Liam was basically their kid, or that was how the girls saw them.

“Well, I thought that since Derek left I wouldn’t have to tell you, now he’s back...” he shrugged and looked like he was trying hard not to smile. Stiles was about to lecture him when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, nearly making him launch from his seat with a yelp. He really didn’t expect a text. He reached into his pocket, giving Scott a little warning scowl before talking it out and reading through it. He wasn’t sure of the number, but he instantly figured out who it was when he read through what the text said.

~ _/ Thx for the heads-up :p and don’t worry. Long as ur there I’m cwl._

Stiles gave a little smile and started replying, ignoring the smirk he could feel from his best friend. He wasn’t going to admit anything to him, nothing, nada, zilch.

~ _/No prob. I’ll be there, obvs. My house man xD_

He sent the text back and pocketed his phone again. He was planning on talking to his dad first, letting him know what happened and why he would be at the Loft for a couple of nights. And then he planned on having the pack over later, after his dad went off to work again. He always had a double shift at the start of the week. Early morning, get home for dinner, and then he’d be out again.

He knew Derek would feel threatened and outnumbered by the pack, but hopefully he’d stay calm with Stiles between them.

\---------- End of last period

Stiles walked out of the school doors, quickly heading to his Jeep to get back to the Loft. He wanted a few minutes to explain what was going on to Derek and then they’d get a move on so Stiles could make dinner for his dad, him and the wolf. They’d need to buy food to, so he’d have to break into his savings to get grub on the way back to the Loft.

~ _/On my way back._

He texted simply, jumping into his Jeep after pocketing his phone. He tossed his bag into the passenger seat and closed the door, putting the key in and turning it to hear the car come to life. He reversed out and drove from the parking-lot.

\----------

“Dude, I’m back,” he yelled as he pulled open the metal door. He instantly found Derek lounging on the sofa with a controller in hand, still dressed in the pjays Stiles let him use. He looked so normal... well, he usually looked normal. What he meant was, he looked like it was an everyday thing, like he was comfortable in what he was wearing and what he was doing. Like he didn’t really care and just wanted to do his own little thing until something happened. It was like he was being an average human or something.

“Hey,” he smiled and paused whatever game he was playing to show that Stiles had his attention. Derek was relaxed, way more so than yesterday... and he smiled at him, so he must’ve been in a good mood. “How’s school?” did he really just ask about school? How his day was? Wow...

“You haven’t been to school before?” he joked sarcastically. “It’s school, man,” he grinned and dropped his bag on the free sofa, dropping down to sit on it. Derek had been paying Ray-man from what he saw on the screen. A fun side-scrolling game, a pain in the ass on some levels, and it looked like Derek even made his own account. _DHale89._ And then he saw the score and where he was in the puzzle selection.

“Dude, you’re beating me on this too?! I spent hours on Ray-man!” he dropped back against the seat and beamed at Derek.

“I’m on easy,” he could easily tell that was a freaking lie! He was lying through his ass!

“Yeah right!” he laughed and reached over, grabbing his own controller and logging himself into the game. “Multiplayer, let’s play man!” he crossed his legs up on the sofa and they got started, Derek obviously taking lead and running ahead of Stiles.

“Can’t play for long, we’re supposed to be having dinner and talking with your dad, right?” he reminded.

“Yeah, we got about twenty minutes before he finishes, and in that time you’ll have to clean yourself up and get dressed. You’re not going like that,” he gestured to how he was dressed and – OH MY GOD! He was acting like his mother...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5th chapter, hope you enjoyed it :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been a while since I updated this. Sorry guys, to the ones that looked forward to this!! So sorry!!!

He felt way to out of place and nervous when they were parked outside of the humans’ house, his heart beat rising a little and he dug his nails into his trousers and thigh. He didn’t like this. He _really_ felt wrong about meeting Stiles’ dad and having a meal with him. He could feel Stiles’ eyes on him, staring at him, though he was relaxed and patiently waiting for him to grow a pair. They were sitting in the jeep outside of the house and his father was already inside, making up some food. Derek could easily smell the beef-stakes, veg and gravy.

“This was a bad idea,” he suddenly said and sank down into his seat, feeling very negative and wanting to leave.

“No, no, we’re going in. You’re safe, my dad’s not going to shoot you or anything,” he didn’t get it. He was actually feeling pretty nervous, anxious. He’d even go as far as saying that he was scared.

“I can’t-, I... I don’t-,” he let out a little sound, faint and quiet. It was a whimper and he hated himself for letting Stiles hear it. The boys’ hand was instantly on his, the hand that was still digging the claws into his leg, trying to calm himself by thinking of the pain. He only glanced at the human and saw the comforting expression, the small smile, and the big brown eyes.

“Dude, concentrate. You’re wolfing out,” Derek stared at him for a second and reached up to the mirror, turning it to see that his eyes were shifted, bright blue ones staring back at him. He gave another whine and ducked his head down, his free hand cradling his face. “Hey, look at me, c’mon,” he reluctantly listened, slowly turning to look at him. “Don’t start closing yourself off again, it took my reputation as a good gamer to get you to open up before,” that nearly brought a smile to his face, the reminder that he apparently _let him win_ in all of those games.

“Ok-okay...” he muttered, starting to take deep breaths, in and out. He needed to calm down, needed to breathe and relax. It was only Stiles’ dad, the same guy he’d met once or twice in the Station, although he was a Deputy at the time... the man would remember him, right? So it was like meeting a guy from a few years ago, a few days or weeks in the Depu-Sheriff! In the Sheriffs’ time.

“Good, deep breaths man,” he heard Stiles say smoothly, his voice soft, deep and comforting. He tried to concentrate on him, on his presence and heartbeat. “You’re doing awesome,” he carried on, probably seeing that he was focused more on ‘him’ than anything else. Derek didn’t know why, but it felt a little easier, especially when the guy was helping him. He starting feel calmer, more in control. He kept his eyes on him, watching him, staring at him. And he suddenly smiled at the wolf. “Your eyes are back to normal,” he mentioned quietly.

Derek took one more deep breath before he gradually reached a hand to the mirror again, looking at himself through it and he saw that he was right. His eyes were back to their odd blue-ish green shade.

“He’s not gonna hurt you or judge you or anything. I just need to explain what happened and it’ll be easier with you there, plus it’s a good chance to get a good meal in you instead of take-out,” he joked at the end and sat up straight, waiting for him. Derek turned from the mirror and gave him a little smile, hopefully showing that he was ready, though he really wasn’t, but the faster they could get through this and the pack, the faster he’d be back at the Loft.

He took another breath and turned, opening the passenger door and jumping out, closing it behind him. He needed to get this other with, without any problems. He’d just stay quiet unless spoken too. Easy...

Derek walked around the front of the jeep and followed Stiles to the door after the human locked the car. He opened the door and the wolf hesitantly walked in behind him, the scent of the food getting stronger. The house was warmer than outside, so he was happy with that.

“Dad? I’m home,” the human called out and he heard a little clutter in the kitchen. Derek waited a few seconds, but slowly inched into the livingroom when Stiles walked around the sofas and into where he assumed the kitchen was. He looked around and glanced over a few things, photos, ornaments, souvenirs, books, movies.

He could hear them talking, but he made sure his senses were tuned down so he didn’t hear _what_ they were saying. Though he did hear something that sounded like his name. Derek pocketed is hands as he slowly walked around the room, still keeping his attention on everything else instead of the two humans in the house and his anxiety. Derek took a deep breath every now and again, trying to keep calm while he was there. He didn’t want to scare anyone, or hurt anyone or anything. He was in the Sheriffs’ house, a human, a normal human like Stiles, a human that happened to be the guys’ father and he needed to stay calm because that human knew how to handle werewolves. He had weapons that could be used against him and he really didn’t want to be shot or anything. He didn’t want holes. He needed to stay calm... for Stiles... and for himself.

“Hey...” he turned around and saw the human peeking around the wall, smiling. “Dinner’s about ready, get comfortable,” Derek gave an edgy smile back and nodded, moving to take his jacket off and hung it over the back of the seat he chose at the table. He ran his hands through his hair and walked around to the kitchen, feeling like he should ask if they’d like some help. He looked into the steamy room and gave another little smile at Stiles when he saw him. He then looked over to the older man, who hadn’t seen him yet.

“I can help, if you want,” he shrugged gently, noting the little stun that hit the man when he finally looked at him. The older human eyed him over, looking him up and down and then staring at his face for a few seconds before giving him a grin.

“Wanna get the cutlery?” he gestured to the side table where the knives and forks were lying. Derek gave a little smile and entered the room, walking in to get the silverware before leaving to put them around the table. He didn’t know where the two would sit, but he was sure that Stiles would sit next to his dad. A four seat table, chairs across from each other, so Derek set Stiles’s across from him and set the older man’s’ at his and the humans side.

He looked at the table and sighed with a nod. Derek turned and went back to the kitchen, seeing that everything was being put onto plates as he entered and glanced at the two.

“I-uh... done,” he settled for saying instead of a full sentence on ‘not knowing where they sat’ or ‘he just put them anywhere’.

“Alright, dinner’s done, so you may as well go sit,” the father said and Derek just nodded, turning around to leave again. He moved to his seat and sat down, leaning a little forward and crossing his arms over the table while he waited. At least he did something and didn’t just sit there like some lazy teenager. He looked over to the kitchen when he heard footsteps and saw the older man come out, two plates in hand and he put one in front of him and himself, a little guarded smile on his face as he sat down. Stiles came out a few seconds later, sauces and salt, vinegar and pepper in a holder in one hand, his own plate in the other.

“Thank you,” he muttered to the Sheriff, seeing the smile turn genuine.

“Not a problem, now dig in,” he gestured to the food.

\----------

He was a great cook, the meat was well done and was easily cutable, the gravy was a nice touch and he’d agree with the Sheriff that there was a little too much veg, but then Stiles went off on an amusing rant about how good it is and how the man would have more years on his belt if he ate the whole thing. The man made a little joke about his son thinking he was a cow or goat or something and that he was making him graze and Derek actually laughed, like a genuine laugh and that seemed to make the two happy because they smiled at him and gave a few chuckles too.

It felt nice having dinner with them, he felt safe, warm. It was like having dinner with his own family... The big family dinners, the entire house filled with laughing, sometimes growling. And it all felt like home, a safe, warm and fun house. The Stilinski home felt the same, but it wasn’t _his_ home, it was Stiles’. He was just included until everything was sorted out and they could go back to the Loft.

“Derek?” he glanced up and at Stiles, seeing the worried look on his face. He then glanced to the older man, seeing the same look. “You look gloomy, you okay?” he looked back at the human, a comforting smile starting to appear.

“Yeah, I just-... bit of nostalgia,” he gave a reassuring smile back at the two and stood up from the table, grabbing his empty plate on the way. “Thank you, it was delicious,” he said to the Sheriff before disappearing into the kitchen. He walked over to the sink and turned the hot tap on, the water spraying out and gradually heating up. He put the plate under it and angled it until it was rinsed clean. Derek glanced to his side when he saw Stiles walk into the room, empty plate in hand and he reached out for it, planning on rinsing his too. The human looked at him for a few seconds, a grin showing up and he handed it to him.

“You make a great Cinderella,” he joked, moving to lean back against the counter top and then he hopped up onto it, sitting there with his legs dangling.

“Would that make you one of the mice or one of the step-sisters?” he shot back, a teasing smirk gradually growing.

“Step-sister...” the Sheriff suddenly appeared in the room. “Then I’d be the crazy step-mother,” the old man chuckled as he got closer, Derek holding out his hand for the man’s plate. He was hesitant, but passed it over and he turned to leave the room. “I’ll wait in the livingroom,” he said before leaving. The wolf put Stiles’ plate on top of his and then the Sheriff’ on top of that. He turned the tap off and dried his hands, turning around to face the human.

“Livingroom?” he asked, gesturing for them to get out of the kitchen. He followed behind Stiles as he jumped down from the counter and made his way out of the room and walked past the table to the sofas. Derek stepped a little awkwardly and sat next to the human, his nerves calming when he felt him close, almost touching him.

“So-uh... this is what happened to Derek?” the Sheriff asked, seeming a little unsure of what to say or think.

“I said something happened to him, and... well, he was de-aged again, but not as far as before,” Stiles supplied, getting a nod from his dad. “Braeden brought him back because she knew we dealt with this before. She said that a witch happened... she changed him,” Derek sat there, just waiting until he was asked a question or was asked to explain something. Stiles seemed to be answering everything at the moment though, but he assumed that was because he knew what to say and do.

“How old are you?” the wolf eyed the man.

“Nineteen, sir,” he answered politely and clenched his fist on his thigh. He didn’t know why, but his nerves were hitting him again and he was getting worried.

“Derek, you’re safe here. No one’s going to hurt you,” he looked back up to the man, feeling way too vulnerable. That was almost word for word what Stiles told him back in the car. Like father like son, he guessed. “You can be as open as you want, I’m not going to interrogate you, you’re safe with us,” he comforted and he could feel the honesty in his words. He was safe. He needed to carve it into his mind. Derek was safe, this house was safe, being with these two meant he was safe... He was safe... Stiles was safe.

“N-... no questions about the...” he paused, not knowing how to say it without feeling like he would cry or whimper.

“The fire, I got it,” the man assured, giving him a calming smile. Derek took a deep breath, keeping his eyes on the man as he tried to control himself. He could feel Stiles at his side and concentrated on him, his breathing, his heartbeat. He gradually started tapping his thumb on his thigh, in sync with the beat, with each beat. The rhythm was only a little bit faster, barely noticeable, but it was strong, solid, and alive. “So, you two have been staying at the Loft?” the man asked, and he kept his ears on the beat as he answered right before it seemed like Stiles was.

“It’s... it smells like me, my scent,” he said vaguely, not really knowing how to answer. He should’ve just let Stiles answer.

“Does it comfort you?” the Sheriff asked, seeming to get the idea. It surprised him because Derek didn’t actually answer the question with the same words that went through his head. He nodded and swallowed a dry lump in his throat before answering.

“Scent is everything to werewolves, and my scent covers everything in the Loft. I feel safer, more in control and comfortable. I feel at ease and Stiles helps with that,” he muttered the last part, the bit that mentioned his son.

“How so?” the man leaned a little forward, his elbows resting on his knees, he seemed genuinely curious.

“He... he knows how to-,” he frowned, trying to get the right word. “-calm me down? The way he acts just makes me open up and I feel safer with him around, like I won’t lose control,” that was the most he’d said since he got there and he thought he deserved a damn gold medal for effort.

“Okay...” he nodded, moving to lean back into the seat again. “Back to the main thing, a witch? Hit you with a spell and now you’re de-aged again?” he nodded and bit his gum. “Do you remember anything? Or is it like the other de-aged you?”

“I-uh... I don’t remember any of you, if that’s what you mean. I’m apparently supposed to be in my late twenties...” he relaxed a little, feeling Stiles’ knee nudge his out of comfort, and that didn’t go unnoticed.

“What was the last thing you remember? Before you woke up in the Loft?” he probably meant before the whole de-aging stuff, so before he attacked that woman in the back of the tank-truck thing.

“Our apartment... I was watching TV and fell asleep. Laura was in the livingroom, probably reading a book or something,” he bit his lip, suddenly remembering his sister. How could he forget about her? Where was she right now? Did she know he just suddenly appeared in the future? No, no he was de-aged... so did she know that her younger brother got de-aged? “Laura... where-uh... where is she?” Derek asked, glancing between the two men. And then he frowned, feeling his worry grow when they shared a look, and not a good one. They seemed to have a silent conversation and he could smell the emotion coming off of them, a hint of sadness, worry, grief... what happened? What was going on?

“Son...” he turned to look at the Sheriff, easily noticing the way he didn’t look at him completely in the eye. Something happened... “We’ll tell you after the pack leaves,” he sighed, seeming down about this conversation. Whatever happened didn’t seem to be a good thing, and since he said that, it meant that Derek definitely wasn’t going to like it. They probably thought he wasn’t mentally strong or stable enough to hear it...

He had an inkling as to what it was, but... maybe he wasn’t stable enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope it was well worth the wait!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles really didn’t like the look Derek had on his face, the expression was between heartbroken and knowing, like he probably figured it out, but didn’t want to believe it until someone told him. It was horrible and he just wanted to hold him, hug him, embrace him and hopefully make him feel way safer than he’d already made him, according to the wolf. He had this motherly moment where he just wanted to protect him and make sure nothing bad ever got to him.

“Okay...” was all the wolf said, and Stiles gave him a reassuring nudge with his knee, getting his attention for a few seconds to smile comfortingly at him. Derek gave a split second smile back, but it was gone as soon as he saw it.

“Sorry son,” his dad muttered back with a sigh. He was about to say something else when the door bell rung and both Stilinski’s went to stand up, his father holding out his hand and then gesturing to Derek. It was like he understood what the wolf actually meant when he said about Stiles making him feel safe. He wanted him with him to keep him in control and make sure he didn’t lose it and hurt someone, or himself. He quickly sat back down and scooted a little closer, their bodies almost completely aligned. Their hips were together and their shoulders.

“I think I’m gonna throw up...” Derek suddenly whispered, his voice strained and his eyes shut tight, like he was trying to hold everything down and trying to concentrate.

“Whoa hey, you want to go to the bathroom? Though it’ll be a complete waste of a perfectly good meal,” Derek only scoffed a little, like he found it funny. He tried to ease the tension, instantly sliding his hand to the wolf’s back when he leaned forward, his elbows on his knees and his hands cradling his face. Stiles shifted forward too, staying level with him while he ran his hand up and down his spine, feeling his breathing being forced to slow down under his touch. Derek was trying to force himself to stay calm, to breathe, to relax, and that wasn’t a good thing. Forcing yourself to hold everything in was only going to hurt when he finally blew.

“Derek?” he turned and saw his father looking worried, a sad concerned expression on his face as he glanced between them. He saw the group, the pack behind him, all looking just as worried.

“... _Okay_ , I’m okay,” he struggled to get out with a shaky voice, Stiles just kept rubbing his back, feeling him actually start to calm down, the muscles and breathing starting to relax. He had a minor panic attack, and he figured that Derek might’ve realized that his sister wasn’t there anymore, like he understood that she was dead, but was in denial.

“Are you sure?” his father asked, wanting him to be certain that he was fine. Derek just nodded solemnly and gradually leaned back again, Stiles moving his hand out of the way and dropping it between their legs, so they were still touching. He was pretty sure that touch to a werewolf was just as important as smell, and hearing... like normal wolves. They usually cuddled and stuff when they slept, making sure they were all touching in some way.

He could tell that Derek was still a little tense, but that was probably from the pack, and he was suddenly quiet again, guarded and anxious, and he wouldn’t look up from his lap. It wasn’t hard to figure out that the wolf didn’t want to be in the same room as them, but they needed to get this over with so they could leave and then Derek would be calm again... after everything about Laura was explained. Oh god, would they have to tell him about Peter?! Probably... he was his uncle...

"You want me to leave?" Stiles turned to his father, seeing the warm concern in his eyes. He sounded like he was being hesitant on leaving them alone. He gave a glance to Derek again, noticing that he looked like he was thinking it over. It was up to the wolf, his decision, and Stiles wasn't really sure on if his dad should stay or not, normally they were just left to their own devises, but the was completely different, and very importantly dangerous since the fire wasn't that long ago for Derek. There was no telling if or when he would break down or attack someone, though Stiles really doubted he would. He was too... what was the word for it... he had this thing where he would rather hurt himself than anyone else, even if he exploded in a rage, he was sure Derek would turn it on himself.

"I could skip the rest of my shift an-,"

"No I-... I don't want you to do that," Derek finally spoke, cutting his father off with a hesitant voice.

"You sure?" his dad asked, wanting to be clear that it was fine. He saw the wolf nod quickly and then his father gave another nod back, moving around the room to pat him on the shoulder before he went to get ready for the rest of his shift.

\--------------------

"You remember me, right?" the alpha finally asked after the Sheriff left. Everyone was huddled in the livingroom, spread over the seats and a few sitting on the floor. Scott, was sitting on the coffee table, a few feet away and he was staring at him, like he was waiting for an answer. He was actually really apprehensive, feeling antsy and anxious and he felt like he needed something, something to hold onto.

"Yeah," he muttered with a hint of a growl, feeling the control he had lessen a bit. He was in a room with a pack, a pack he didn't know. He knew it wouldn't go well, he could feel every nerve in his body trying to fight him, his control over his dangerous side, his more animalistic side.

“Do you... remember anything about any of us?” the smallest wolf asked, seeming nervous. He looked young, younger than the rest of the pack. Blonde, blue eyes. Derek shook his head and hid his sigh that came out. Didn’t the alpha tell them? He woulda thought the wolf would.

“So what? Are we supposed to wait for him to change back? Like before?” the Asian girl questioned, moving to sit next to the Alpha and wrapping an arm around his.

“What about Deaton?” the Coyote asked. Why was everyone fussing about it? Yeah, it was a pretty big thing, he thought, but it wasn’t something major to freak out on. Nothing had to be answered straight away... though that was probably his nerves talking. He wanted out of the house, he wanted to get back to the Loft with Stiles. He wanted to be back with Laura!

“Guys! Guys! Hold off on the questions or tone them down,” the human suddenly spoke up, snapping Derek from his thoughts. He then noticed why Stiles spoke up. His breathing, his body. He was on the verge of a minor panic attack again. He tried taking deep breaths, attempting to calm himself down. It was working, but slowly. It helped when the human dropped a hand on his, the warm palm on his knuckles. Derek gradually glanced to his side, gazing at him as he slowly calmed himself down. He was breathing normally when Stiles gave him a grin.

"Let's start with something easy," he reluctantly looked away when the human did, turning to see a rather beautiful red-head standing among the group. She didn't smell like a wolf, or coyote or anything, was she human? Like Stiles? A human in a pack of wolves. "I'm Lydia Martin," she stepped forward and reached out a hand to shake. Derek rose his brow a little and then stood up from the seat, thinking on being polite since she was. He gently held her hand and gave a light shake, seeing her smile at him. 

"Derek, though you guys already knew that," he said with a little smile back and went to shake the blonde kids' hand, the boy grinning widely at him.

"Liam Dunbar," he actually reminded him of a puppy, like a Golden-Retriever pup or something. Derek nodded with another smile, keeping it on his lips as he shook the Asian girls' hand.

"Kira Yukimura," she quickly shook his hand, a little clumsily, like she was new to it. She sort of reminded him of a female and more aware version of Stiles. He nearly laughed at the thought, but held it back when he turned to the Coyote, his smile dropping completely when he felt her demeanour, her emotions. She wasn't happy, it almost smelt like... Anger...jealously. Did they not like each other? Was his older self and her on bad terms?

He reached out his hand, offering to shake hers, but she didn't. She just stared at him, her brow knitted and pointed down in the centre, frowning, scowling maybe.

"You reek of Stiles," she muttered through clenched teeth and Derek suddenly realized why she might've been jealous. Her scent and Stiles' was faintly mixed, like they spent time together, but not anymore. It lingered on him, not really there. So they must've been together or best friends or something, at some point. Maybe they dated, but broke up...

He... he actually felt a tad lighter knowing that, like he was relieved they weren't together. He liked Stiles, he really did, maybe a little too much for it to be friendship...

"What'd you do? Roll around in his clothes?" she mocked, seeming more jealous and aggressive towards him. He let a light growl leave his throat and stepped into her space.

"You reek of jealousy," he shot back with a rougher tone, almost smirking sadistically when he saw her twitch edgily. "I bet you'd like to," He eyed her, seeing her eyes dart bright blue and she growled, baring her teeth. Derek reacted on autopilot, his eyes shifting and his teeth elongating, and his claws grew, his hands staying at his sides. Derek growled back, deeper and lower, sounding more rough and dominant. He saw her falter for only a second, but then compose.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Stiles was suddenly between them, his hands on Derek's chest and the Asian girl and Scott on the Coyote, holding her back. She snarled at him, and he just growled back again, being able to hold himself back. "Back off guys! Cool it!" he yelled, glancing between them. "This isn't a pissing contest! We're supposed to be helping Derek out! And you're not helping," he said to the girl, her face instantly dropping. "You're not either!" he rounded on Derek, and he didn't even shift back, his eyes, teeth and claws staying wolfed out.

He just stared at him, their eyes locked and neither of them backed down. The human wasn't scared of him, only angry, he could smell it in his emotions and yet, he was staring down a werewolf, a born one at that. Stiles was headstrong and stubborn, he'd give him that.

"Shift back and sit down," he practically ordered, no, not practically, it 'was' an order. Derek didn't know whether he should listen or not, but his body seemed to actually obey. He was slowly changing back, his claws and teeth shrinking back to normal and his eyes changed back. Right after that, he gradually stepped back and sat down, not saying a word, and then he stared up at the human once he was comfortable again.

"I think we should postpone this..." Scott, the Alpha suggested. Stiles sighed and turned to look at him.

 "Yeah, totally agree with you there," he let out a humourless chuckle and looked back at Derek. He didn't like the scent of disapproval or disappointment leaving him, it made him feel like a child again, a big kid that was about to get a lecture or something. "I'll see you guys tomorrow,"

\--------------------

Stiles wasn't surprised that they didn't like each other, they were both boisterous, dominant, mostly angry and vicious. He remembered Malia saying a while ago, when Derek was actually Derek, that she didn't like him. He was too dark, he felt bad to her, but what Hale didn't? Cora was just aggressive and had this distant aura about her, Peter was just darkness incarnate and a total creeper, and Derek blamed himself for every death in town, so he was just filled with every bad feeling and self-loathing.

"You want to tell me what that was?" he asked once everyone was out of the house. Derek was still pouting on the sofa, like he just had a scolding from a parent... bad word, rephrase, like he had a scolding from a teacher, and Stiles was that teacher. He watched him, seeing the sudden nervous demeanour. He didn't look scared, just afraid he'd be yelled at or lectured or whatever.

"No," he finally answered and he just tossed his hands into the air incredulously.

"Jesus Christ, Derek, I'm trying to help! They were trying to be nice and-,"

"The damn Coyote started it!" he suddenly growled out and Stiles almost laughed at the scene. Did he really just say what he thought he said? Was he a seven year old now? He knew that she did. Stiles knew what went down. He heard everything and the wolf wasn't lying. Malia did basically start it. She taunted him and he reacted, not like his older-self would, but like his younger self, mini-er Derek would've reacted like that.

"Yeah, I know, I was there," he crossed his arms a let a smile slip on his lips. He watched the wolf for a few seconds, eyeing him as he looked away. "She egged you on, I get it. And I'm not just saying this 'cause you're supposed to be in your late twenties, but you should know better than to snap back. It's what she wanted," he was actually surprised at his own words, normally he was the one that bit back and he was usually in shit for it.

"Jealous..." Stiles raised a brow at that, staring at him for a few seconds...

"What?" he asked.

"She was jealous... why?" he looked up at him, seeming less tense and edgy now. Stiles cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a little self-conscious.

"We-uh... we used to date, but she broke up with me for some douche... she's probably jealous because we slept in the same bed. Our scents might've mixed a little," that was putting it mildly. He was pretty sure that he smelt more of Derek than Derek did of him. Stiles had been in the Loft, where everything smelt of the wolf, so he was surrounded by that scent. It must've clung way more to him. The only way Derek would have Stiles' scent was if they hugged a lot or slept curled up together. Derek probably only smelt a little bit of him, he wouldn't reek of him.

"Used to... you're not dating anymore? If she's jealous, that means she still likes you," he seemed thoughtful when he said it, like he was thinking through what he was saying.

"Yeah, I know... but I'm not gonna be a rebound for a douche that dumped her after she dumped me..." he huffed, turning his head away so he didn't look at Derek. "Hang on..." he snapped his head back around, staring at the wolf and seeing him stare back with a little curiosity. "Why did you react to her? I get the whole dominant thing, but you sounded pretty resentful too,"

 "I didn't like the way she talked to me," he said as he stood up, and Stiles had a bit of an inkling that he just avoided his question with an excuse. A valid one, but it sounded like that wasn't just it, like he hiding his main reason under another one.

"No other reason?" he smirked, on the verge of grinning. Derek glanced at him, his expression unreadable. He was a stone wall again, guarded like his normal self. "Okay, whatever," he chuckled. "Go do something, I'm gonna call my dad, tell him we're going back to the Loft," he got a nod in return and the wolf left the room, heading up the stairs to the bathroom. He probably knew where it was from the scents, like soap, shampoo, bubble-bath, etcetera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the 7th chapter and we're starting to get somewhere!! xD finally!!!!!!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter :D I sure as hell did :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I took my time adding this chapter, I'm not going to make an excuse, I've been lazy.
> 
> There are parts that are all over the place, but I hope you enjoy it regardless.

Derek dropped onto the couch as soon as they made it into the Loft, getting comfy while lying face first into the cushions. It wasn’t _late_ late, so going to bed now would’ve been a waste of a few hours. They’d already had dinner at the Stilinski household, so they didn’t need food. Maybe they’d play on the Xbox or PS4 for a while, or watch a movie or something.

“What’d you wanna do for the next few hours?” he turned his head away from the pillow and leaned up a little, resting his head on his forearm as he watched Stiles unpack a few more things that he brought back with him. Most seemed to be clothes that would fit Derek. Too small for the Sheriff, but too big for the human, so they were given to him. Shame to waste them or something.

He was glad they got out of there and postponed the pack stuff. He actually wondered how the older version of him did it, because he felt so guarded and argumentive when the Coyote stepped up. She didn’t seem to like him at all. The others seemed fine, but he was still distant from them. His older self must’ve been an acquaintance or something.

Derek didn’t want to admit it, but... being there, with a group that smelt so strongly of Stiles, it made him jealous, it made him feel possessive. He wasn’t sure if the human even knew that’d he’d been on the right track when he asked him if there was another reason why he reacted so badly to her. Derek could tell that there’d been something between the two, but he hated it, he was jealous of it. He actually hated himself because he felt something for him. Did his older self not realize how amazing and intoxicating Stiles’ scent was? If he did, then how did he stop himself from wanting to nuzzle him, from wanting to bury his face into his neck and wrap his arms around him.

“I...” he stopped for a dramatic pause while putting the clothes away. “...want to watch the Walking Dead,” Derek just stared at him, not actually knowing what that was. It sounded like what the show is was in the name, like the dead walked the earth or whatever. Was it a zombie movie? Eventually he shrugged and raised his brows at him, seeing the sudden realization in his eyes.

 “Oh yeah... started in 2010...” he muttered to himself. “You’re totally missing out on a really freaking awesome, badass TV show,” he suddenly got excited, seeming to have a sort of happy bounce in him. “I’m not spoiling anything, so we’re starting over again from season one! This is gonna be so awesome! You will not regret this, also there’s this thing out called Netflix, but you don’t have wifi, so I’ll have to show it to you at my place. But you’re really lucky the whole seasons are downloaded to my PS4! You know, since I watch them repeatedly and stuff,” Derek could barely keep up with the sudden hyper-activeness, instead he just nodded and smiled a few times, seeing him go completely gaga over a TV show. It must’ve been _that good_ to get this guys attention.

\----------

He had to admit... the Walking Dead? Totally badass and very entertaining. The first few episodes were slow, but you had to have the story and plotline down before starting the fighting, the action, the yelling and screaming. The zombies, or Walkers, were pretty awesome, the way they were made and how they acted and groaned. One or two of them actually made him jump a little, which Stiles laughed at him for. And the gore-clothes scene? Where they had to cover themselves in all the blood and entrails, that was disgusting, but worked really well. It seemed like it was a realistic thing for that universe. And the Asian guy with the red car, he was laughing at that scene. Glenn was definitely his favourite, though Stiles kept saying that Daryl would be. He was badass, cool and would definitely live through that apocalypse, but the Asian was his favourite.

“Need a piss,” the human stretched a bit before moving to stand up, the credits still rolling as he walked across the room and into the bathroom. Derek leaned forward and grabbed the controller, pressing a few buttons until it stopped and he was at the main screen, switching it over to his account. He clicked onto Ray-man, wanting to get a few levels in before going to bed. Stiles would probably go straight to sleep, but the fullmoon was making him act up. Two days. He’d done the math and he was positive that the day after tomorrow was the fullmoon. Also meaning, he wasn’t going to sleep anytime soon, he’d try eventually, but that’d be in about two hours.

“You’re not coming to bed?” he turned to see Stiles drop to sit on the edge of the bed, about to change into his pjays for the night. It actually made something flutter inside him, the way he asked if he was _coming to bed_ , and then turning around to see him change.

“I will be, just not right now,” he answered, turning back to the screen and clicking on a sand level while trying to ignore the sound of him changing. He was instantly into playing, running around and collecting a few things. He could still feel Stiles’ eyes on him, but it was only in glances.

\----------

He died for the umpteenth time by yawning, his character getting killed because he’d opened his mouth. It was late, he knew that, so he decided to knock everything off and join Stiles in bed. He quietly put the controller on its charging thing and moved over to the cupboard where the human had put the clothes. He rifled through them and grabbed a pair of bedpants, opting for just them, like the night before, since it was actually a little warm. He changed quickly and knocked the lights in the Loft off, walking over to the bed before carefully getting in without waking Stiles.

\--------------------

Again, he was repeating what he thought yesterday morning. Waking up to that damn face was a very bad thing! It _did_ bad things, very bad things. His body wouldn’t be able to take this. He wouldn’t be able to keep getting rid of his problem every morning by cold shower, that would kill him. He needed to do it, needed to relieve himself, but that nose and those ears of his were another problem. What if he turned them up while he was sleeping? And wouldn’t he smell it if he went into the shower after him?

Screw it, he needed to get rid of mini-Stiles.

He quietly leaned up, going to move out of the bed when he felt something around his waist tighten and tug on him. His eyes widened for a second and he went completely stiff, stupidly letting the arm around him pull him in. He started to inwardly curse when he was suddenly on his side, being spooned from behind by Derek.

 _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck._ He hated his life... so much. How the hell was he supposed to get out of this? He couldn’t wake him up, he’d see why he needed a shower. And he couldn’t force his way out of his arms, that would wake him up anyway. He was screwed... S.C.R.E.W.E.D.

He inwardly freaked when he felt Derek lean in, unconsciously resting his nose and mouth at the crook of his neck. He could feel the breaths, the hot, damp breaths against his skin, breathing him in. In turn, the wolf cuddled up, his body almost completely aligned with his. He was groaning quietly against his neck, sniffing at him gently and Stiles could feel his own body reacting like a huge traitor. His dick was all for whatever was going on. He could feel it twitching in his pants.

“ _This is sooo not fair,_ ” he whispered under his breath, and that seemed to do something, because Derek suddenly leaned up and practically launched across the bed, seeming to be awake now.

“Sorry! I-I didn’t...” Stiles finally sat up and looked at him, a fake comical smile on his face. That was actually the most embarrassing thing that’d happened in ages, and Derek was more than likely feeling the same. Thank _fuck_ that was over.

“Whoa hey! Don’t worry, no harm done!” he beamed and quick stood up, making sure to cover everything as he almost ran to the bathroom, he needed to seriously do something about his dick.

Stiles was considerably fast with the shower, quickly taking care of... _mini-me_ and then he was drying himself, clothing himself and drying and brushing his hair along with his teeth. By the time he was done, he had about twenty minutes to get to school and meet up with the pack. Once he was out of the bathroom, Derek was _in_ the bathroom, probably getting rid of his own problem. Stiles actually felt it when they were cuddling. It was hard to miss when it was pressed up against his ass. It’d been warm and twitching too, like it was just as much into whatever had been happening as Stiles’ dick was.

He quickly left, yelling a _see you later_ before leaving the Loft and closing the door behind him. What was that, the second or third night they were in the same bed? And then _that_ happened. He was sure that it wouldn’t kill the friendship they had, but it would change how the slept. One of them was going to definitely take the sofa now.

\----------

“Why’d you want his number?” he asked with a very highly raised brow, staring at Lydia like she just lost it.

“So I can get in touch with him, what else?” she retorted, holding out her hand for Stiles’ phone. He just shook his head and reached into his pocket pulling out before handing it to her. She went through it for a few seconds until it seemed like she found what she was looking for and then took glances between her phone and his, jotting down the number.

“So what, you just wanna talk to him?” he asked curiously, starting to grab his things from his bag and placing them on the table. Class was about to start and he didn’t really want to get another lecture on not being ready, plus it was Finstock, so he was going to get into shit anyway.

“That, and I’d like to get him out of the Loft. Staying in there 24/7 isn’t going to be good for him, so I’m going to take him shopping today. The gym, and hopefully... swimming another time,” she beamed a smile on the last word as she passed his phone back, pocketing her own as the class was about to start. Guess he was hanging with Scott for the rest of today.

He shoved his cell in his jeans and eyed her for a few seconds, watching the way her eyebrow rose and she tilted her head in question when he didn’t say anything. He had to actually register what she said before he finally came out with...

“Wait... swimming?” he looked at her incredulously, like how or why did she come to the conclusion of taking him swimming. He wasn’t complaining, Derek would look phenomenal in a pair of trunks, but “Why swimming?” and yes, he really just said that. He wasn’t going to lie, he’d admit that Derek looked like a god without a shirt, even the younger Derek.

“Yeah,” she nodded in a matter-of-fact tone, which he loved. “Swimming’s good for the body and I’ve been thinking on it for a while, now I have a swim buddy,” she beamed again and turned to face front when Finstock came in, rushing and tossing everything on his desk, starting off with...

“Alright you little shits...” great way to start a class...

\--------------------

He screwed up, he completely screwed up. He stared at the wall as the hot water ran down his body and down the drain, taking the suds with it. He closed his eyes and tried to breathe, keeping himself as calm as possible. Derek didn’t want to break anything, didn’t want to hurt anyone, and that included himself.

He shook his head violently, the water going everywhere. He turned the tap, stopping the water and opened the glass door, stepping out into the cold air, and grabbing a towel before wrapping it around his waist. Stiles wasn’t there, having left ages ago, so it didn’t bother him to walk out practically naked into the bedroom of the Loft where a pair of faded black jeans and a brownish, grey t-shirt waited for him on the bed.

He sat down and sighed, something suddenly catching his eye. His phone was lighting up, like he had a text. Derek leaned forward and grabbed it, frowning when he saw a random number and text waiting for him.

\----/ _It’s Lydia, I’m taking you to the mall once school’s over for the day._

He raised a brow at that and added her number to his contacts, deciding to text back a quick ‘Okay’ before putting the phone down and starting to get dressed. He’d actually only just realized he’d been in the shower for over an hour, no wonder his hands were crinkly.

He had a while before school was over, a couple of hours, so once he was dressed he decided to look around. He hadn’t been upstairs and hadn’t checked out the weird downstairs of the Loft. He didn’t want to use the Ps4 or Xbox all the time, they were Stiles’ and he spent too much time on them already. Plus, they only reminded him that he screwed up this morning.

He didn’t mean to cuddle up and scent him. It was an accident and his body just did it, probably because of the scent, his smell was so... lushes, and strong and thoroughly intoxicating. It just drew him in and his body more than likely reacted on instinct and just moved on its own. He was starting to hate himself now. Did Stiles even know about the _scent_ part of werewolves? Like how certain werewolves liked to touch the one they wanted to mate? Like physical contact- _whoawhoawhoa!_ He just admitted to wanting to mate with Stiles!

Bad thoughts, very bad thoughts.

He jogged up the spiral stairs, climbing them until he was at the top. It was dusty, like no one had been up there for ages. He could see what was actually there, even if it was really dark. He could see stacks of books, tables... a TV. So he _did_ have a TV. Cool. And loads of DVDs. There were cases everywhere. There was another bed, that smelt oddly... familiar? It had a very _very_ faint scent that he recognized, he just couldn’t pin it. It was mixed with the stale and old smells around the room, and the scent was at its faintest, but he knew it somehow.

He stepped further into the room, looking into the far back where he saw boxes and a few decorations. There were actually a lot of things in the Loft. It was pretty surprising.

“Derek,” that voice... He tripped a little and made his way back to the stairs. The voice, it was familiar! He hadn’t heard it in so long and now he suddenly realized that scent from the bed! He jogged down the stairs, almost falling at the bottom and he ran at the figure, seeing the surprise in his face when Derek grinned and launched at him, embracing him and nuzzling his face into the man’s upper chest.

“Peter!” he exclaimed happily, his word muffled by the thick jacket he was wearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved this chapter, especially the end. I hope you liked it too!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry -_- .... I was being lazy again. Hopefully, I can get out of that funk soon and you'll be having chapters at least twice a week again. I was always doing that through *Irony's A Bitch* and *Changing His Mind*, a lot of people that read it can vouch for that.

“You’re not in a coma anymore!” Derek exclaimed happily, his face still in his uncles’ chest. He was ecstatic! Peter wasn’t in a coma and he was still alive. He thought that he would’ve been stuck in that bed in the hospital, not being able to wake up since the entire pack... died, and Laura and Derek left town. Pack usually stuck close when one of them was hurt, but his sister was at risk of losing him, she had a few weeks before she turned eighteen so he would’ve been in the system until then.

“Well done, you’ve pointed out the obvious,” he smiled at the typical sarcasm that left him, feeling the familiar family warmth that came with it. Peter was still Peter, maybe a little darker, but it was still him. Was his sister the same? Would he know where she was? He really just...

Derek tried to hide the dim emotion that wanted to leave him. He didn’t want to believe what the Sheriff or Stiles gave off when he mentioned her before. He was in serious denial...

“How? What happened? To you and Laura?” he rushed out, pulling his face from his uncles’ chest and seeing the sudden drawn look in his face, even if he still had a smile. He could smell the abrupt guilt and anxiousness leaving him, his emotion darkening.

“We have a very long talk ahead of us, Derek. A lot to catch up on,” his smile faltered.

\--------------------

“Dude, seriously?!” Scott practically yelled, almost getting the entire lockerRoom’ attention, even Finstock shouted at them to keep it down. Stiles pulled his trousers up over his underwear, grabbing his towel from the bench to dry his torso. Work out had been a bitch and he was worn out and tired from coach giving him more laps than the rest of the team. He swore, the guy hated him.

“Yes! Seriously! I totally freaked out and I’m a 100% sure that he didn’t mean to do the whole scenting thing,” he whined quietly, running the towel over his chest before awkwardly getting at his back.

“Scenting’s a mate thing, Stiles! He wouldn’t do it if you’re not his partner,” He understood that, he did. He even asked Derek... the older Derek, if mates were a thing. They were, but not in a completely magical and supernatural way. No rituals, or bonds and that kind of stuff. Mates were just significant-others that were a bit more special than regular ones, and they meant more to werewolves because of the loyalty thing. He said that humans were the same, but it was stronger and more instinctual for them.

“I know that! But maybe Derek doesn’t, or he does and he...- _I DON’T KNOW!_ ” he quietly hissed to himself and tossed his arms in the air, his towel being half thrown into his Lacrosse bag. He didn’t know, maybe he should’ve talked with him before rushing out of the Loft, maybe he could talk to him about it later on after Lydia brought him back. They needed to make up or whatever and he wasn’t going to do that chick-flick/rom-com crap where he’d avoid Derek for the rest of the week.

“He’s the one that told us, so he _should_ know,” Scott was basically talking to himself at this point. Stiles was barely listening, more interested in how he was going to bring up that morning with Derek. Apologizing would be a good start. Like ‘ _Sorry for freaking out this morning, hey you wanna talk about the scenting mate thing?’_... ‘Cause that would work... “-You want me to talk to him?” He instantly snapped from his thoughts with a scared incredulous look on his face.

“No, dude! I got this. My mess, I’ll clean it up,” he said firmly, slipping into his shirt and plaid shirt before grabbing his bag and waiting on the Alpha.

\----------

Last class of the day and Stiles was bored out of his skull. He had his head resting on his palm and his elbow was practically denting his table with how heavy his head felt. He was falling asleep, his eyes were almost completely closed. He’d sent a text to Derek, making a few jokes and telling him about how dead he felt while listening to his teacher. He’d actually sent multiple, feeling somewhat thorny and awkward about everything as his mind wandered back to what happened that morning. He thought that maybe the werewolf was too, because he hadn’t had a reply to any one of them. Nothing, nothing at all. He’d probably seen them, but felt too weird about answering. It made him feel horrible about the way he freaked and rushed out.

He really... he was really worried, that maybe he’d screwed it all up. What if that was the case? Derek probably shelled back up again, forcing Stiles to go back to square one on trying to get close and be a friend until he turned back.

He hoped he didn’t. He really enjoyed the time they’d had together, even if it was only a few days.

\--------------------

Derek was confused, thoroughly confused and... hurt. It felt like something was clawing at his heart and trying to rip it from him. For the last two hours he’d been trying not to have a panic attack, trying to stay cool, but in that time, Peter had to hold him and get him to breathe so he wouldn’t end up hurting himself. He’d had the first one, it hurt and his uncle helped him through it. Then he’d tell him something else that happened, he’d go through another one and, again, Peter was there. It’d been like that for two hours, and only now he finally had somewhat of a hold on himself, stopping the attacks on his own. He was processing the info, and it was so hard and Derek was sure he was crying, water running down his face in waves.

Around the time Peter was healed enough to move on a fullmoon, he killed a deer, drew a spiral. It made the news and Laura headed home, back to Beacon Hills. The spiral was a Hale thing, their sigil, and that drew her back. He _killed_ her so he could become the Alpha, to heal and get revenge. He told him about the craziness that went on after that, when the _older_ Derek was trying to find out who the Alpha was, and was trying to train Scott. That part was actually the only piece of logic in this mass mess of information. Peter had bit him and the kid blamed him at the beginning, thinking he was the one that did it. And then there was the whole hunter crap that nearly got Derek killed, and Kate. The older him saw her again and didn’t rip her head off. He felt a huge rush of self-disappointment when his uncle told him that.

“Stiles told me a little about this. He said the... uh... Calaveras?” he tested the word, seeing his uncles nod of confirmation. “He said they were hunting her, after she turned into a weird type of werewolf and came after us. He said you ripped her throat out,” he could easily put two and two together now. He didn’t get it before. Stiles said that Peter ripped her throat out and she turned into one of them, but only an Alpha could do that, which is what his uncle was at the time.

“And that boy calls himself a researcher,” Peter suddenly huffed. Derek frowned and eyed him, watching him thoughtfully before he decided to continue. “She actually became a Werejaguar. I thought I killed her, but she came back stronger than before. She almost killed you, I thought she did, but you came back...” the older man’s eyes softened when finally looked at him, something rare in them when he gazed at him. The family love they had before everything. That brotherly-bond that died as they grew older. “... with an ability, that I thought, died with Talia,”

_He what? An ability? This was definitely too much. What was he talking about?_

“I don’t-... I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he shook his head lightly, giving him a once over.

“The wolf,” he spoke amorously. “You can transform, like your mother,” he... Derek didn’t... he actually had no words, he just stared at his uncle with wide eyes and a slack jaw.

“Some have the _Will_ to become True Alphas, some have the _Will_ to face their fears and become brave... you, my nephew, had the _Will_ to take it a step further and _Evolve,_ like your mother,” everything he’d thought or said about his older self... he took most of it back. He still labelled him a dick, because he sort of was, but everything else, he took it all back. If he really did evolve then... he was a...

“You’re Talia’s Legacy now, Derek. Don’t forget that,” it... it was a pretty huge thing for a child to have the same ability as their parent, even bigger if said parent was an Alpha. It was one hell of a feet to reach, and the older him managed it.

\----------

“Peter!?” Derek snapped his head to the door when he heard Stiles’ screech, forcing a wince from him because of how high-pitched it was. “How the hell did you get out of Eichon!?”

“Eichon? Like _Eichon House_? That Eichon?” the wolfs’ eyes shot to his uncle, staring at him with an incredulous curiosity. “Why were you there?”

“I was... actually in the Supernatural ward of that Loony-bin. And I may have skipped over a few little details during our chat,”

“No kidding!”

“Derek! Get away from him!” the girl, he remembered her name being Lydia, ordered him, stepping further into the room. He doubted the two could really do anything, they were human. And besides, Peter wouldn’t hurt him, he was the only piece of family left-... and yet... Laura... he... Derek didn’t actually know what to do. He loved his family and his uncle was all he had left... he didn’t know this pack, this group. He’d only been close to Stiles because he was the only one that sort of understood him, from the experience he’d had with the older Derek. _The older Derek..._ what would he have done?

\--------------------

Stiles’ eyes shot open when Derek suddenly doubled over, giving a few pained yells before he suddenly transformed on the spot, like back in Mexico, and snarled at everyone before making a speedy dash passed them and out of the building.

It happened in seconds, it was so fast and he was gone, completely gone and out of site.

“Lydia, call Scott!” he requested urgently and turned back to the smirking Peter, seeing him eye him before tilting his head a little. “How’d you get out?!” he asked again, a bit more anger coming through.

“I was let out on good behaviour,” he said with a ton of mirth, his smirk widening a little. He knew that was total horse shit. He broke out. No one would let anyone out of that place, even less a creeper wolf that wanted people dead and would do anything to get power. Peter was a power-hungry, revenge driven, sadistic maniac-creeper that needed to be put down.

“Yeah, good behaviour,” he nodded sarcastically, crossing his arms over his chest defensively. He could hear Lydia on the phone behind him, a yell ringing out through the speaker and that confirmed that Scott now knew about Peter.

“Well, if we’re done, I have business to take care of,” the man grinned and started walking, toward them since they were in the doorway. Stiles knew they couldn’t do anything, so he stood in front of Lydia and moved out of the way, letting him walk passed without even a second glance.

So, Peter was free, and got to Derek. Did he know what happened to him? Did the younger Hale explain what happened? And the big question...

“What’d he say to Derek...” he muttered outloud.

\-------------------- A couple of hours later

It was getting dark and raining, coming down in heavy, cold shots to his naked skin. He’d changed. When everything got too much back in the Loft, he thought about the transformation Peter told him about and he changed. He didn’t think it was that easy, but he guessed that if he was desperate enough, it would happen automatically, which it did. He had no idea what was going on back there, and frankly, he didn’t want to know, not if there was bad blood between everyone.

Peter, he... He understood that he’d done some seriously bad things, things that could get people hurt and lose trust, but he was family, he loved him like a brother and he trusted him. And Stiles... the pack, he didn’t really like all that much, they may be good people, but he wasn’t that fond of them, but Stiles, he trusted him too. Maybe enough that... he’d trust him with his life. Even if the human said that they weren’t that close before, he could tell there was something else there. If not the communication side of things, then definitely the _feelings_ side of it. They were strong together. It felt like they had an unspoken connection, or union. It didn’t need to be said, it was there, in the air between them. They had an understanding link.

Who was he supposed to trust? His uncle, who he trusted by default of being family. Or Stiles, someone he had a strong connection and trust for...

He sniffed into his crossed arms, dropping his head forward. He was sitting, leaning back against the wood that used to be the decking of the porch of his old home, sobbing. He didn’t know what to do. He needed help and... he was stuck. He needed Laura, his mother, his father... he needed comfort. He wanted to be his older self again, just to stop everything and finally understand.

Derek sobbed a little harder, his voice cracking and sounding rougher. He just... he wanted to leave, wanted to forget, but wanted to change back, and go back, even further to when his family was alive! Maybe he could’ve done more! If time travel was a thing, then maybe he could warn them and-

His head shot up when he heard the sounds of a car coming up the dirt trail, his tears slowing, but still there, running down his face. He saw the colours a little further off from where he was and he was sure it was one of the BHPD cars, the white with the signs and logos being pretty distinctive. He... he didn’t know what he should tell the Sheriff. Stiles seemed very apprehensive when he saw Peter, maybe his father would be the same. If so then he really didn’t want to talk to him.

Derek gradually moved to stand as the cop car parked just outside of the fencing around his broken home. He wiped his ass, getting the mud and leaves off of him. He was about to make a run for it when the door opened, but he didn’t. A different man got out, younger, more finely built and he seemed to have this air of calm about him. He eyed him, looking over him before he jogged to the boot of the car and opened it, grabbing something before closing it again and making his way towards the fencing. He had a blanket, a long one.

Derek took a step back when the Deputy got through the gate, the man stopping and holding up his hands, the blanket in one.

“I’m not going to hurt you, Derek,” his heartbeat didn’t skip. “I’m a friend, Jordan Parrish. Do you remember me?” he asked calmly and it was actually pretty refreshing to him since he first got back to Beacon Hills. He was, so far, the only person that wasn’t freaking out and was just rolling with it.

“No...” he squeaked, sniffing a little, from the sobbing and the cold. They were both getting soaked.

“Okay, how about you get to know me again while we’re sitting in a dry car,” he smirked, a light scoff leaving his lips and Derek actually felt the corner of his mouth curve up for a split-second. He glanced at the blanket and then the floor before he took a cautious step towards him, the cold air making him shiver.

The man, Jordan, tossed the blanket around him when he was close, the slight dampness of it giving him goosebumps.

“Come on,” he said gently, his arm wrapping around his shoulders before he turned them and headed towards the gate and car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)
> 
> ALSO!!!!! Before anyone goes off on a rant, the Parrish/Hale thing I'm doing here, it's going to be soft, a comfort thing for Derek. Nothing huge like hardcore sex or intense handjobs and stuff. Just a nice couple of kisses to help Derek calm down and get a little more into the Derek/Stiles process. He'll have like a tiny epiphany and it'll drive him back to Stiles.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My laziness is getting out of hand, someone slap me or something....

“What’d you mean you can’t find him?!” Stiles practically screeched over everyone, including the rain. After the whole Peter thing, he and Lydia were met with Scott and the pack running through the Loft door, everyone on guard and shifted, ready for a fight. They’d changed back they realized it was only them there. Now they were standing out in the rain in the middle of the preserve, trying to find Derek, who was an actual wolf again after he freaked out and bolted when they, somehow, put mental pressure on him.

“That’s just it! We can’t smell him, the rain washed his scent away,” Brett answered for the Alpha. He’d been added to the group a while ago because of Liam, puppy-love and all that, yeah, they were dating, so Brett Talbot was a part of their group by default. “Best you can hope for is that he comes back, or that he’s still in town somewhere-,”

“Not a snowballs chance in hell am I leaving him out here somewhere! You guys sniffed him out to here, so he has to be here!” Stiles started glancing around, completely ignoring the pity looks he was getting.

“Well, I’m sorry, but I can’t pick up his scent when it’s raining. You’ll have to wait until it stops or you’re going in blind,” Talbot shot back a bit defensively, like he was pissing the wolf off with his need to find Derek.

“What’s the point of him? I mean besides the attitude and the constant passiveness towards everything that’s wrong right now,” he rhetorically asked Scott, seeing his eyes widen a little like it surprised him that it came out of his mouth so easily, and that it was directed at a werewolf that didn’t really like him to begin with... oh hey, sounds like Derek when they first got to know each other.

He needed to find him, to talk to him, to get everything cleared up and out in the open. They couldn’t afford to lose him over some misinformed information and he didn’t want him to leave, not while he was young again and not with how much he wanted him right now... Not like that, like love or whatever... well... sort of like that. Scott wasn’t lying when he said that Stiles had a crush on him, it was a lot stronger after he left, he missed him and he felt horrible. It got worse after Malia dumped him and he just... it just seemed to soften and get that little bit stronger after he came back younger.

“Dude, calm down. We’ll find him, alright? We just need to find his scent again, but not like this. We’ll have to wait,” he couldn’t, he didn’t want to. He wanted to find him so bad and... “Call your dad, see if Derek showed up at the station. And go back to the Loft and wait, get some rest,” rest... yeah, like that was going to happen any time soon.

\--------------------

“No, don’t take me there!” he flustered, squirming fearfully in the passenger seat. The station, he couldn’t go there. That was where Stiles’ father was and if Stiles hasn’t told him that Derek left then the human might end up in trouble and he seriously didn’t want that. He’d caused enough problems today already. This morning, then Peter and then running off. He didn’t want to be the cause of Stiles getting grounded or something.

“I-I have to, Derek. It’s my job, I can’t just drop you off somewhere without letting the Sheriff know, and you’re naked,” he eyed him, glancing at him a few times. The wolf whimpered and his eyes turned sad. Laura had taught him the kicked-puppy look. He almost perfected it.

“Please, I’ll get Stiles in trouble if I go there,” he whined softly, seeing the change in the man’s’ face. He looked concerned and thoughtful every time he looked over at him and eventually, he sighed.

“Fine,” he rested his elbow on the door and held his head in his palm. “Where do I take you? The Loft? To someone’s house?”

“No, I-... I ran from the Loft. And I don’t trust anyone in the pack, except for...” he paused, trailing off as he thought of him. He probably caused more problems than before after making a dash for it.

“Except for Stiles, but you ran from him,” he supplied and Derek stared at the man, seeing the knowing look. “The Sheriff keeps me in the loop because I know about the supernatural in town. He told me that Stiles was staying with you at the Loft, and you said you ran from there, you also said that you’d get him in trouble if you talked to the Sheriff, so that means you ran from him,” Wow, no wonder he was a deputy. They were lucky to have him. On such little information, he pegged Derek so easily.

He just nodded and looked away.

“You can’t rent a motel room or anything, and definitely not naked, so...” he sighed again. “You okay with my place?” he glanced over him, eyeing him for a few seconds before turning to the road and making a turn, away from the station. “You can trust me, Derek. I won’t hurt you or sell you out or anything,” he wasn’t lying, his heartbeat was so steady and easily rhythmical. Derek nodded and he saw the faint curve in his lips. He’d agree that being trusted was a really good feeling, and he was sure that was what the deputy felt.

\----------

“I’ll get you some clothes,” the man said as he opened the door of the apartment and instantly went into a room at the end of the hallway ahead of him. Derek closed the door behind him and hugged the blanket tighter around his body, feeling the warmth of the room seep through and cover his skin. He walked towards the room the other man went into and stood in the doorway, seeing him throw a t-shirt on top of a pair of bedpants on the bed. There were underwear and socks there too, the warm, big, big white ones.

“Thanks,” he muttered, watching as he gave him a smile and turned back to close the drawers.

“Don’t thank me yet,” he grinned, leaving the things on the bed for Derek. “I need to get back to the station, still on duty. Make yourself at home, take a shower. Get some food, order if you want, I’ll leave some money and a menu out. Watch some TV. Get some sleep too. I’ll be back a bit later,” he patted him on the shoulder and stepped passed him, moving to walk back down the hallway to the living room for a few seconds to grab a few call/order menus and money and placed them on a table before he walked out the door, giving him a wave before stepping through the threshold and closing it behind him.

Derek stood there for a moment, staring at the door blankly. He was nice, real nice, even after he’d puppy-eyed him into letting him stay at his own place. And he must’ve trusted the older Derek a lot, because he just left him in his house without supervision with money and whatever else he had there. The older him must’ve been a really good guy, despite what Stiles had told him. The Sheriff was okay with him, the deputy trusted him, Stiles stayed with him, to care for him, the pack came to see if he was fine, ignoring the whole coyote shit, and everyone just seemed to want to help him. So, he was getting mixed messages on if he was a loner-badguy, or if he was a goodguy that people actually liked.

He could think about that later, right now he just wanted to wash up and relax. He was too tired to think that hard on something.

Derek walked into the room, dropping the blanket from his body before folding it and putting it at the bottom of the bed. He grabbed the pants and underwear, deciding to put everything else on when he left the bathroom and head to said room, looking through two doors in the hallways before finding it. He walked in and closed the door, not bothering to lock it since he was the only one there. He put the clothing on the wrack next to the towels and leaned into the shower, turning the knob until water sprayed out and he waited for his to heat up before stepping in.

\--------------------

Stiles sat on Derek’s side of the bed in the Loft, almost rocking back and forth with worry. Every now and again he would stare at the phone in his hand, wanting to call his dad to let him know. He’d call Derek, but after he changed into his wolfy self, he was naked, meaning he didn’t have his phone. It was actually on the floor by the sofas, lying there in his trousers pocket. He sighed and finally went through his phone to his contacts, easily finding his father’s number before clicking dial. He only waited a few seconds before his dad actually answered.

“ _What’s wrong? What’d you do?_ ” well...

“Why do you automatically think I did something wrong when I call you at work,” he rhetorically asked, flailing at arm out in a mild stun. Yeah, there was something wrong, but he didn’t have to instantly think he did a bad thing.

“ _Because you usually call me when you do something wrong. Need I remind you of many incidents? The kitchen, a few weeks ago, the TV you broke at the store, Scott’s lacrosse stick, your lapt-,_ ”

“Okay! I get it! Yes, something’s wrong. It’s about Derek,” he finally came out with, sighing and rubbing his eyes with his free hand.

“ _Hang on a second,_ ” he frowned and pulled his hand away from his face, staring into nothing as he listened to his father call on Parrish. He waited, hearing noises in the background, like a door closing and then “ _You’re on speaker,_ ”

“Okay... why?” he asked, feeling a little confused by what was going on.

“ _We know about Derek. Parrish picked him up from the old Hale house a while ago and took him home. Turns out, he wanted to keep you out of trouble because you were supposed to be looking after him. He’s at Parrish’s apartment,_ ” he informed and Stiles’ eyes widened and he stood up.

“I’ll go get him-,”

“ _Leave him there for the night, Stiles,_ ” that stopped him and his frown just deepened. He didn’t ask why, because he had a faint idea. Derek... he probably had a rough day after the whole Peter shit and now he just wanted to be left alone, it was scary because that actually sounded like he was the old Derek again. He hadn’t turned back, but he probably still had a sliver of the old him there, this must’ve been it.

“Hang on, did you tell Parrish about all this?” he asked, suddenly having that realization that the man seemed to be in the loop of everything that went on.

“ _Yeah, I think I tell him everything. He’s the only other person here that knows about all this, who else am I going to talk to?_ ” it sounded like a joke because the two men laughed. “ _Can I ask what set him off?_ ” he was quickly serious again.

“He-uh... Peter...” he paused, finding hard to actually tell them what happened. He couldn’t just say that he showed up because everyone would be in a panic, and the guy was gone. The entire pack even checked the whole town and he was just gone, vanished. “I think a memory or two of Peter came back to him, like he remembered him killing Laura or something. He totally freaked and ran,” that sounded better than whatever he was supposed to say, hopefully they’d believe him.

“ _Stiles,_ ” the deputy called. “ _Derek just needs some rest and time to think. From what you say and what he was like, I wouldn’t be surprised if his actions were caused by mild PTSD,_ ” he wouldn’t surprised either. What _did_ surprise him is that he hadn’t had it sooner. The big guy went through so much and all he’d done since he met him was bottle it all up and try to keep his distance from everyone.

“So what, I leave him alone until you bring him back to the Loft or something?” he asked after a while, moving to sit back down on Derek’s side of the bed.

“ _Yeah, don’t worry, Stiles. I’ll take care of him for a day or two and he’ll be back in your hands,_ ” it sounded like he was smiling comfortingly, like he was trying to help him out.

“Alright, thanks, Parrish, you to, dad,” he heard them both respond and he hung up, tossing his phone onto the side table before he dropped back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. He felt bad, really bad. He basically ran Derek off to stay at the Deputies flat and now he was hanging there until he felt better... his dad said that Parrish said that Derek said he didn’t want to get him in trouble, so he was still looking out for him, trying to make sure that he didn’t end up in a bad spot or had a row from his dad. It made him a little happy, and hopeful that Derek didn’t hate him or was angry with him.

He smiled a little and sat up, moving to strip down and get into bed.

\--------------------

Parrish wasn’t at all surprised when he got home and saw Derek, specifically, he saw him sleeping, sprawled out on the sofa with Star Wars, the fifth movie playing in the background. He didn’t know he still had those movies.

He gave the boy a smile and closed the door quietly behind him, moving into the room to silently put his things down. He took off his jacket and placed it over the back of the recliner chair, stepping around to where the wolf was snoozing and he reached down, slipping his arms under his thighs and around his shoulders. The boy was weirdly hotter than a normal person, his skin he meant. His temperature was scorching, but he assumed that that was due to him being a werewolf, so he shrugged it off He, as easily, quietly and as carefully as possible, picked him up and gradually made his way out of the livingroom and down the hallway to the bedroom, silently opening the door with his hip.

Parrish stepped in and moved over to the bed, carefully and gracefully lying him on the mattress before slipping the blanket from under him and then over him. He’d shifted a bit, getting comfortable, but then drifted back off with a deep sigh. He cuddled up and went back into his coma-like state.

He gave another soft smile before stepping around the bed again and leaving, closing the door a little and then walking back down the hallway.

The deputy had told the sheriff as soon as he got back to the station, telling him that Derek didn’t want to get Stiles in trouble, he’d seemed to accept that and leave it until his son called. He felt bad for the werewolf. In the last eleven or twelve years, everything changed for the worse and he’d been through so much at such a young age. His entire family, then Laura, then Peter, and then the monsters and Kate. Derek just seemed to be a magnet for the bad things. He was surprised to hear his story and see that he didn’t seem too bad. He was an expert at hiding, his emotions, his mind, himself. He put up walls to keep people from getting close and feeling things when he lost them. He should’ve had something more than just PTSD. He should’ve been in a psych-ward by now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'm sorry for how late it is.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11th chapter and it's a bit longer than the rest so far, maybe even the longest :) 3,134 words :)

Derek had been awake for a while, his lie-in being ruined by his own stupid thoughts and the warning knowledge of the fullmoon in the night coming. He'd woken up early, feeling everything start to weigh on him again and he just started thinking that maybe if he hadn't ran off like an idiot, he could've gotten the whole story and his last living relative, maybe he could've patched things up with Stiles while he was there. And he totally ran out on Lydia when she'd texted saying she was taking him shopping like a friend would. He felt like a dick, even more so when he thought that the human that'd been caring and looking out for him was worried and was trying to find him.

His brain just got too active after that and eventually he ended up wide awake, staring at the still sleeping face of the deputy who was supposed to be getting up in about half an hour. That's right, he was awake before seven... and before someone for once.

Derek sighed silently through his nose and turned carefully and quietly on the bed, shifting to lie on his back and stare up at the ceiling, his arm bent behind his head for an added pillow and comfort. He really couldn’t believe everything. The de-aging or whatever, the people, the pack, Kate, the stories Stiles told him... Laura and Peter. What the hell, was his luck really that bad? He was just a single werewolf. Nothing like this ever happened to other packs, right? Why was he such a huge beacon for the nasty things? He hated feeling sorry for himself, Laura would’ve beaten it out of him by now, but... she wasn’t there...

He sighed again and glanced over at the man in bed with him. He was the only one other than Stiles that was trying to comfort him and make sure he was safe, and Derek couldn’t go back to the human, not yet anyway. He felt too ashamed, too self-pitying, too emotionally weak. He hated himself, more so than before.

The wolf ran his free hand over his face and gave a little stretch before carefully getting out of the bed, silently moving around the room until he reached the door. He opened it and slipped out as quietly as possible, closing it behind him, but leaving a little slit, not closing it completely. He walked away and into the bathroom, taking a quick leek before flushing, washing his hands and then leaving for the kitchen. He wanted to thank the man and he’d remembered Laura praising him a few times on cooking. Yeah, Derek liked to cook sometimes, depending on what food they had at hand.

He stepped into the slightly colder area of the apartment and went through a few cupboards and shelves, even the fridge until he had what he thought would be a good and healthy breakfast. Eggs, sausages, bread, a bit of lettuce and a tomato. He was planning on scrambling the eggs and lightly toasting the bread. He’d have a pretty nice sandwich. This wasn’t really a great breakfast, but it was what he found and he was good with this. It was healthy and he wouldn’t be hungry for a while.

\---------- _Easy meal to write on how to cook, but it’d be long winded and boring. So, on to the story :)_

Just less that twenty-five minutes and everything was done. He was gently pressing the slightly toasted bread down on the eggs and veg when he heard the alarm in the bedroom, ringing load and obnoxious even from the other side of the apartment. He waited, glancing between the hallway and the food. It turned off after a few seconds, the noise just instantly halting. He made sure that his senses were almost human since he first entered the mans place, wanting to give as much privacy as possible, so he couldn’t tell when he actually got up or not.

Derek furrowed his brow after a few minutes, not catching any sounds of movement, at all. Should he go to the bedroom and check on him? What if he just fell back to sleep? He was going to be late if that’s the case. And Derek knew a lot about being late, he’d had so many detention slips for it. This man was a cop, he should be more disciplined than that.

The wolf grabbed the plate, hoping that using it as leverage would work if he was, in fact, asleep again. He walked down the hallway and gently pushed the door open and he was right, he was practically comatose again. He sighed and stepped in, not being quiet when he shoved the door and went over to the curtains, flinging them open. The deputy groaned and turned over onto his side, away from the light that probably burned through his lids. Derek almost laughed and walked around the bed to where he was facing and sat down on the edge, sitting close to the man’s waist. He reached a hand up and rested it on his shoulder, shaking him a little.

“Mmm,” he groaned again, curling up a little around him.

“C’mon, get up. You’re gonna be late and you won’t have time to eat breakfast,” he shook him again and brought the plate a little closer, wafting it slightly. “I worked hard on this,” he lied, trying to tempt him.

“Mmm... you can cook?” he slurred out in a groggy mess at an attempt of proper grammar. The deputy shifted again, moving to lie on his back with his hands reaching up to scrub his face of the sun that was still streaming into the room.

“Yeah, sort of had to learn when Laura was the one with the job. No one hired teenagers,” he smiled glumly and put the plate on the unsteady mattress, his hand still holding onto so it wouldn’t fall or wobble. “Now c’mon, get your ass outta bed and eat the break-sandwich before it gets cold,” he changed the subject and stood up, seeing the... very hard to place colour of his eyes. What were they? Like Green-y, grey with a hint of brown? They were really beautiful.

“And when did you become my mother?” he asked teasingly with a smirk and a little glint in his eyes. He listened, shifting to grab the plate as sat up and crossed his legs under the covers. Parrish looked down at the sandwich and grabbed one of the cut halves, biting into it and then looking back up at him like he was expecting an answer.

“When I started cooking for you, apparently,” Derek smirked back and stepped around the bed, heading over to the door. “You got forty-five minutes,” he teased before leaving the room. It was weird, but that felt... normal...-ish. He wasn’t pressured or depressed and he definitely didn’t feel bad or heavy about anything. It was a normal morning for a normal person and he felt good that he finally had that experience again, even if it was for a day or two.

He walked back into the kitchen and went for the used dishes, sorting them out and piling them together for when the deputy left. He’d used them and he was going to clean them. Once that was done, he stepped out into the livingroom, seeing Parrish’s wallet, keys and badge on the coffee-table, all spread out like they were just tossed there. Derek walked over and put them all together, one next to the other, all tidy now.

\---------- _About half an hour. Parrish showered and stuff and Derek cleaned up a bit._

“You’d make a really great house-wife,” the deputy joked from the entrance to the hallway and he turned around, seeing the playful smirk on his lips, and he was fully dressed in uniform. The wolf just scoffed and moved to walk back into the kitchen, placing a hand on the mans shoulder first and saying...

“Have a nice day at work, honey,” he teased and stepped into the kitchen, turning the hot tap on once he was close. He tested the water a few times, checking how fast it would be until it heated up enough for rinsing the dishes. He could hear the movement around the livingroom and a few minutes later, once the water was hot, he felt wide, hot and strong hands grab his waist and a firm kiss was pressed against his cheek, making him freak out for a second.

“I’ll see you when I get back, _Dear,_ ” Parrish smiled and then patted his hip before turning to leave. “Don’t wait up,” Derek stared after the man, his hand slowly raising to his cheek with his fingers ghosting over when the lips pressed. He swallowed and watched as the deputy left, closing the door behind him and the wolf had to stop and think for a few seconds, mildly perplexed and feeling a little warmed by the playful contact. It felt really nice and... really normal.

\-------------------- _Three hours_

He regretted leaving for school, to meet up with the others, because one, he was instantly hounded with questions from the pack. Two, he got glares from Malia because she was jealous that Stiles was more worried about Derek than anything else. And three, he couldn’t concentrate and/or stopped paying attention to everyone in favour of thinking about that brooding werewolf that was currently staying with Parrish because he freaked out after he and Lydia ran in there while Peter was talking to him. Peter, no one could find him either, it was like he just up and vanished. He’d have to explain to Derek, tell him everything about what happened. He really wished that he’d just turn back already before everything got more complicated.

Stiles reached into his pocket and subtly pulled is phone out, keeping it on silent as he glanced up at the very ignorant and oblivious teacher. He went into his contacts and selected Derek’s name, clicking on the text icon. He hesitated for a few seconds, his brow furrowing in mild anxiousness.

_~/ was math as boring 4 u as it is for me right now? ‘cause I’m ‘bout ready to shoot myself._

He sent to the werewolf, hoping, very seriously hoping, that he would text him back. It’d make it easier for them to talk and it would ease the crappy tension he was feeling. He wanted to talk to Derek, to tell him about the other morning with the cuddling in bed and stuff. He hated not being able to speak to him, it was worse than normal Derek. The communication was not as good as before, and it wasn’t even good then either.

... hang on, Derek wouldn’t be able to answer anyway... his phone was in the damn Loft. He couldn’t believe he forgot about that. He sighed and pocketed his phone again, leaving forward over his desk with crossed arms and he rested his head in the gap for a few minutes, just staying like that until he was either called on or the bell rang out for the next class. Either way, he still felt crappy as all hell.

“Stiles?” he rolled his eyes and turned his head a little, looking to the side to see Scott staring at him a little worried. He just smiled and waved at him before going back to looking like he was sleeping on his desk. He wanted the next few classes to fly so he could do something, do something to distract himself. Maybe he could go to the station and talk with Parrish, get some info on how Derek’s doing or if he was feeling better this morning... morning. The wolf liked his lie-ins, even he said that, so maybe he’d been asleep when the deputy left his place.

He almost jumped when his phone vibrated and he instantly, yet very subtly, reached into his pocket. Stiles was a little freaked, thinking it was Derek texting back, even when the phone was in the Loft, and then started to calm down when he saw Lydia’s name pop up. He sighed calmly through his nose and glanced up at the teacher before looking it over.

_~/ We’re going to the mall after school. I know you know Derek’s clothes sizes, so you’re going to help me pick out a few things for him._

Okay... so because Derek couldn’t or wasn’t going, Stiles was being dragged into shopping with the Queen of clothes and styles herself. He just smiled a little and started texting back.

_~/ I assume I don’t have a choice in the matter, so I accept, and he’s a LRG in everything. Normal Derek’s a size 10 in shoes, current Derek’s a size 9._

_~/ Thank you. Meet me at my locker after school._ Was her instant reply after his. There was barely a beat and he received it.

\---------- _Lunch_

Everyone usually gathered around during lunch, so he was instantly met with Lydia’s smile as she sauntered up to him and sat next to him on the table.

“I was thinking a tracksuit or two, a few shirts to go with them. A pair of trunks. Very stylish jeans and matching shirts, t-shirt and long-sleeved, because I can imagine him wearing a few of them and he’d make them look good. Maybe a pair of hightops and vans, a few accessories, too,” wow, she was on a roll today. She had everything planned out and that just made him think that she was going to use him as a pack-mule, like she had most of the other guys she had shop with her.

“You seem to have everything set, why’d you need me again?” he asked as a joke, seeing her start to pick elegantly at her pack lunch.

“I may be a genius when it comes to picking clothes for people, but even though the older Derek was easy and simple to pick for, the current Derek, I’m not completely sure about. They seem almost completely different, so maybe their tastes were as well,” she explained, only eating once she stopped and Stiles actually had to think on that too. He didn’t know, he wasn’t sure if their clothes taste was different or exactly the same. He didn’t complain about the clothes he was brought back in, or the few that the old Derek left behind in one of the old cupboards. He didn’t seem to mind the pjays that Stiles got him to wear either, or the clothes his dad gave him because they were either too big for Stiles and/or too small for his father. And they had a few imprints on them, pictures of cars and a few jokes and quotes from movies.

“I actually don’t know. He never complained about the plain ones he had already, or the imprint ones that me and my dad gave him. He just wore them,” he summarized from his inner monologue with a shrug as he started to fill his own face.

“He should be easy then,” she smiled and continued gracefully eating.

\---------- _After school, at the mall._

“We have to get these for him!” he almost yelled excitedly and showed Lydia a pair of boxers. There was a picture of a dog on them, a little cuddly puppy, but just above the image was a dirty line, saying ‘ _Make Me Stand,_ ’ It was half dirty because it was a definite sex or dick joke, but it was a puppy asking to be trained. It was adorable and naughty and he so wanted Derek to wear these. It’d be too funny.

“ _You_ can get those for him,” she replied firmly, but he could see the way she was holding back her grin and laughter. It was funny and she knew it.

“Oh I am,” he grinned and added them to the basket. He could grab them out of it later before she checked them all out. It actually surprised him, but Derek did seem pretty easy to buy a few things for. What was tricky was the swim-trunks. They didn’t know what he used to wear while swimming in school and he never went swimming in the time that they knew him. The whole Kanima swimming pool thing didn’t count, and they hadn’t been swimming by choice or in their trunks.

Eventually, Lydia and Stiles settled on a black pair that should reach his knees with bottom half of them covered in a black and white plaid pattern. They were pretty sure that out of all of the other, they suited him best. Stiles was all for the red pair, which Lydia added to the basket after he stared at them for a while. She said that, as an excuse, they suited his current personality. The black ones could be for when he changed back. He laughed at that and got a bruise in return. She’d gotten pretty strong over the last few weeks.

\----------

“So... we’re done?” he asked as they made their way to the check out desk. He glanced around as they got close and she reached into the basket, grabbing the underwear and tossing them to him.

“Yeah. Not one of the fastest shopping trips, but it was good,” she said more to herself than Stiles. They instantly went to the check-yourself out counters and he was surprised at how fast she was. One straight after another and she was like the Flash, folding them herself as soon as the machine beeped and she carefully, quickly and easily placed them tidily in her own bags. She just kept impressing him. “You need to patch things up with Derek, and then maybe you can see him wearing those,” she teased, pointing at the underwear still in his hands. He eyed them and he felt his face heat up for a few seconds. “It’s not that hard to see that you really like him. I’m surprised Scott didn’t see it sooner, or Derek for that matter. He’s as startlingly oblivious as Scott,” she glanced at him and changed bags for an empty one to fill that too.

“Seriously? I woulda thought he’d notice. I’m pretty sure I was always reacting to him when he was around,” he huffed and crossed his arms, the underwear still in hand, though not for long as she grabbed them and checked them out. He thought that he was paying for them?

“Reacting?” he saw the confused eyebrow rise in his direction, like she wanted him to elaborate.

“A physical reaction... _arousal_...” he whispered and he saw her nod at him and then turn back to the clothes. “He’s emotionally constipated, but he’s just... I don’t know, I feel odd and different around him,” he muttered.

“You really have it bad,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) I loved writing this one, thought it was fun. 
> 
> And don't worry, I changed it a little so it's only a few kisses between Derek and Parrish. I wanted it to stay Derek/Stiles, so I took the making out part out of the last note. So just simple little kisses that will push Derek back to Stiles :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter.

Derek yawned and dropped back into one of the recliners in the room, finally done with cleaning and organization. He’d thought he’d help out around the apartment since the deputy was housing him for a few days at most. He didn’t want to be a burden and he definitely didn’t want to stay there for free, and since he didn’t have any money on him, labour was the only other thing he could think of doing to help the other man. And he thought he did a pretty good job since the apartment was entirely spotless now.

He was tired, from the lack of sleep that morning and from the work. Since he got up he’d been moving non-stop, being active in whatever he’d done. Cook, dishes, cleaning, hoovering, and dusting. He’d done a lot and only now was he getting a well deserved break.

He huffed and propped a leg up onto the arm of the chair, angling so he was practically sprawled out on it. Derek was done with everything, and he couldn’t really come up with anything else he could do. He was done with chores and now he was just sitting there. Yeah, he said that he was finally getting a break, but that was just boring. He wanted something to do, and he was pretty sure that if he went back to bed, he wouldn’t be able to sleep. The fullmoon was making him antsy and active and he really wanted to move around. He was sure that he was going to act up tonight, maybe he’d have to find a place to hang or chain himself down. Too many thoughts were weighing on him and he remembered his mother saying that it was bad and reckless to have strong thoughts and shift. It clouded the mind and that was a really bad thing during the fullmoon.

What scared him was Stiles. He’d tried to ignore how bad he felt, how guilty he was about what happened that morning and how he acted when Peter was there. He didn’t actually know what happened when he woke up to holding Stiles. He didn’t expect it either. It was weird, but... he was warm, soft, he writhed in his hold a little and he just wanted to pull him even closer. And his scent... goddamn that scent of his. It was... so intoxicating and at the time he just wanted to bury his face further into his neck and inhale and maybe even rub his own scent into his-, stopping those thoughts right there... And now, the human was in the centre of his thoughts and he was scared that he’d do something stupid during the night because of the fullmoon. Maybe a run could help, or a swim? Though he didn’t have any swim shorts... Something needed to cool him down.

To be honest, a run sounded good. It would clear his head and it would be a way to vent out his thoughts and feelings. He’d be heated and his mind would be cleared and that meant that he’d at least have some control over himself... he hoped.

It was Friday, so that meant that everyone was in school and at work, right? That meant that he wouldn’t be noticed by anyone from the pack. He could go for a run in the Preserve and not been seen. The woods were normally empty, right? No one went in there. And hell, he could use his wolf form. He actually wanted to try it out, running like that. Yesterday was different. Yeah, he changed into that form, but out of desperation and the need to leave. As soon as he was far enough away, he changed back. He didn’t saver his time like that, didn’t get a chance to check himself out and mess around.

With the thoughts running through his head, he pushed himself up from the chair and headed into the bedroom, moving towards the cupboard to borrow a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, both looking old and warn. He then went over to the collection of shoes and grabbed the sneakers. Hopefully Parrish wouldn’t be angry or irritated. And if Derek got back early enough, he could clean them and put them back before he even noticed.

He quickly changed out of the borrowed pjays and slipped into the shorts and shirt, putting the shoes on last. He could shift in the forest, taking the clothes off and hiding them before actually transforming. Derek took a quick look around the apartment, checking around to see if there was an extra key lying around. He wouldn’t be able to get back in otherwise... well he could, but that involved him lock-picking with his claws and that was considered breaking and entering, even if he was staying there for a few days. It still wasn’t his place and he felt guilty doing it.

Hang on, didn’t people hide extra keys around the door?

He strode across the apartment and opened the door, taking quick, sneaky glances outside before stepping out, leaving the door open as he skulked around, looking for the key. It took him a while, his hands going everywhere, touching everything from the few plants to the door mat, to the doorframe, which is where he found it. He’d reached the top part of the door and found it duct-taped there.

Derek gave a victorious smile before completely stepping outside and closing the door behind him. He slipped the key in and turned it, hearing the faint click, telling him that it was locked. He turned and left the upperfloor, moving through the hallway and out into the fresh air. The entrance to the Preserve wasn’t far, about two miles in the direction that led to his house. His old, burnt shell of a house... He couldn’t shift there. He was pretty sure there were cameras around the area, how else did the deputy find him there? Oh god, the Sheriff must’ve seen him! Was Stiles in trouble? Did he get him into trouble with his dad? Shit, he hoped not.

\----------

He hid the clothes under a thick bush and moved back a few paces to check if he could see them, happy that he couldn’t. He took a few glances around him, checking to see if anyone was there before he started to shift, or at least tried. He wasn’t completely sure on how he did it, so he had to stop and think about it, not really knowing if it was just like changing his features, like his eyes or ears... He remembered Peter saying something about Will power. Was that how it worked? He willed it? Like forcing the change?

Derek crouched down, resting his bare knees in the leaves and dirt. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The last time he did it was out of desperation, maybe he should try that again? Though he didn’t know what would make him desperate right now. He was in an empty forest, with nothing and no one around... Maybe he needed an anchor? Like something separate to his current one. Like his other form needed another anchor, a different one? So many maybes and he really didn’t get it...

“ _My grandma can run faster than that!_ ” he snapped his eyes to where the voice came from, all of his senses spiking and at attention. His eyes widen and he shot to his feet, glancing around in that general direction. He thought that no one was supposed to be in the woods! Bad timing! He had shitty timing! He took a step back and another, and another and another. He turned around and ran in the opposite direction, towards... uh... he was running deeper into the preserve, towards the main trail that joggers and cyclists used. Shit...

He was starting to freak out, his heartrate slowly starting to speed up. His blood was starting to pump and he glanced over his shoulder a few times, making sure he wasn’t seen. He took another look and his heart nearly broke through his chest when he tripped, his foot getting caught in an uprooted tree root. He gave a surprised yelp, and ended up on all fours, lying face down and his body was just flat for a few seconds, aching a little.

He needed to get out of there, before he was seen and arrested. He forced himself up to stand, but fell again, like he wasn’t used to moving and he dropped face first again. Derek let out an audible huff and his eyes widened. That wasn’t his normal huff, that was a... a growl, like an actual growl-ish huff. He snapped his head up and looked down, seeing black fur and a snout and... he was a wolf. He was a wolf! He shifted!

 _Finally!_ He barked, grinning through his snout and he tried standing again, finding a bit awkward now that he was actually trying to work everything out. He summed the last transformation down to instinct and that was why it was so easy for him to change and run like that. This time, he was taking his time and practicing.

“ _Get your lazy asses in gear! Faster!_ ” he snapped his head around again and finally saw the man that was yelling. Way off into the distance, he could see him and a load of others, all running. Was this like a Cross-country thing for the phys-ed classes? Was it a thing now? He remembered doing a few those back when he was in school, but it was rare and barely happened before the fire. A few incidents happened where the kids would run from the group to find the Hale house and explore and mess around and stuff and that ended with his mother stopping the runs altogether. Guess they were back since the family was gone.

Derek couldn’t be thinking about that now. He shook his head and attempted to trot off, away from the group path so they would pass without seeing him there. He carefully stepped away and dropped down, hiding behind a log and a few bushes. The sun was blaring down, hot and steamy on his fur and he would be surprised if the older him stayed long in this form with this weather. He was already heating up.

He dropped his head and ears when he heard them getting closer and closer, keeping quiet and out of sight as they closed in. He stayed there, waiting, watching. And then a girl shot passed, black hair, Asian... uh... Ki...ra? Kira was her name, right? She was Scott’s girlfriend? She smelt an awful lot like him. Their scents were mixed, so yeah, dating. She was being followed by everyone else, one or two other pack members in the majority of the group passed too, and he was surprised they didn’t catch him or his scent. He was only in their path a few seconds ago. Seriously, this pack was slacking on senses training. He was really going to talk to the alpha about their senses if he ever became a friend... maybe he could tell them if he remembered anything if he turned back. Apparently, the older him was a friend, so he could probably help out.

Derek hunkered down lower when he heard said alpha, his heartrate a little fast and he was panting lightly... and then Stiles...

“Jesus Christ, is he trying to kill us?!” he complained with a wheeze and Derek had to clamp his snout shut or he’d laugh, or the equivalent of a laugh in this form.

“Dude, c’mon. We’re losing the group,” Scott chuckled and he could see a little bit through the bushes he was hiding behind. Stiles was kneeling, his hands on his thighs and the alpha was crouched next to him, looking at where the rest of the kids were still running.

“Just leave me here to die,” the human said over-exaggeratedly and panted roughly from where he was kneeling. He cleared his throat and took a few sips from his bottle before even attempting to stand up, almost failing.

“You really want me to? ‘Cause I could just leave you here and catch up with the Kira-,”

“How dare you even consider that?! The Bro code is there for a reason! Mates before dates, man,” he panted incredulously, eyeing the other with a playful glare.

“Well, you suggested it,” the wolf fought back just as playfully.

“It was a test and you failed,” he shot back.

“Just like you are, right now,” Scott gestured to the running, or lack of. Derek was smiling through most of this, finding the way they acted together pretty funny. He’d wanted that, back when he was in school. Yeah, he had a few friends, but that was from popularity or being the star in basketball and that they were his teammates. He’d never had such a close friend that actually knew... like anything and everything about him. He wished he had what they had back in school. He actually hated the fact that he felt really jealous of them... Maybe he was actually jealous of Scott... because he had Stiles. The human was... pretty special, in a lot of ways and... he was the first person Derek trusted when he got back to this town. Stiles was the first person to help him, like _really_ help him...

Derek sighed silently through his nose and waited silently, wanting them to leave already, because if they didn’t, he was afraid he’d change back right there and drag the human into a naked embrace. He just needed a little bit more time before he could easily hold him and stuff. Plus he wanted the fullmoon to pass already or he’d be having problems controlling himself around him.

“McCall! Stilinski! Get your asses moving!” the coach yelled to them, seeming to have backtracked until he found them.

“Moving our asses, coach!” Stiles yelled back respectfully and he shot to his feet, the two starting to run ahead again, the coach close behind. He waited a few seconds, until they were out of sight before he stood up and shook the leaves and dirt from his fur. His urge for a run was gone and he was... not tired, but... drained? Like the feeling was gone and he just wanted to hang around in the apartment and do something... anything.

At least he had a good little practice with this wolf form. Maybe he could walk around the apartment like this later, get some more practice in.

\----------

It was late, nearly around the time that Parrish came back from work and he was physically tired. The form, the wolf one. It was tiring, like it took a lot of energy to stay like that and now he knew that older him probably didn’t stay in that form long. Derek was actually falling asleep on the couch again, his eyes having problems staying open. Even his senses were sapped and almost at a humans’ level.

When he got back to the apartment, he changed his clothes back to the pjays and quickly put the ones he’d used in the wash, the shoes being put back where he grabbed them from and he sat down, thinking for a while until he decided to change into the wolf form again. He thought he should get more practice in and that was what he did. He walked around for a few minutes and played with a few things, like an actual dog, which was fun, but... really weird, and then he lied down on the sofa. About a few hours after that he unwillingly changed back, his body dead tired and completely spent, it took everything in him to put the clothes he’d left on the sofa back on. Putting them on piece by piece and he swore it took him about twenty minutes.

He yawned and unintentionally closed his eyes. He’d bet that Stiles was asleep before him, since he was so tired during the run he did today. He must’ve been as tired as him. Maybe... maybe he was still at the Loft, sleeping in his bed and...

His breaths deepened, his senses sharpening once again as he slowly fell asleep.

\----------

Derek’s senses were strong, too strong for him to ignore what he smelt and felt when he stood outside his own Loft. The scent inside was just... too intoxicating and he couldn’t control this huge urge he had to just roll around in it.

He carefully, quietly and easily slipped into the room without waking the bundled body in the bed. Stiles, his scent was everywhere and he was drowning in it. It felt like he was getting drunk off of it and he wanted more, more of the human. He wanted to press his face to where the scent was coming from, and he couldn’t ignore it.

He quietly walked over to the bed, finally seeing the face peeking out from under the covers. He was sleeping peacefully and deeply and Derek swallowed the thick lump in his throat. He knew how far he was shifted, his entire face and hands were in their Beta-stage and he couldn’t control it, none of it. He was aware of everything around him and what he was doing, he just couldn’t... hold back. His control was lacking greatly at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it :) I actually think this is one of my favorites :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is pretty late, and I'm not making up a crappy excuse. I'm sorry. And I also realized that this chapter is more descriptive and in Stiles' head than actual talking or chatting with each other.

The only reason Stiles would wake up, was if he really needed to pee, his alarm went off, someone called or texted, the house was on fire, he was being stared at, someone decided to hover around, like lurking, or if the room started shaking from earthquakes. The first, second, third, fourth and seventh reasons were completely off the list. He felt like someone was there with him, in the loft, in Derek’s loft. The room felt really off and slightly colder, like the door was open. And he didn’t like how his heart started to speed up as he thought. What if it was a werewolf? They’d be able to easily hear it and know he was awake.

Stiles peeked through one eye, searching the area in front of him before subtly and slowly moving to turn and look around the very dark room. There... wasn’t anyone there and yet, he still felt eyes on him, staring at him intently. He didn’t know why or what they wanted. Maybe it was Scott? Coming to check on him? ... No, it was a fullmoon, he and the rest of the pack would be running around to get rid of the excess energy and hunting Bambi and Thumper. And anyone none-pack would steer clear of the Loft because of Dereks’ scent. Even Scott said that the pack wanted to stay away from there because of it. Even when he wasn’t there and was hanging with Braeden, there was like a huge bubble of ‘ _Keep the fuck away_ ’ and others heeded that warning.

He carefully eyed the room, trying to make out anything in the dark, but nothing, there was nothing and no one there. Stiles was the only one in that room, in the Loft. He slipped his legs out from under the blanket and cautiously got up from the bed, still keeping his eyes peeled as he walked around the bed and into the livingroom part of the place, looking over his shoulder every few seconds until he saw the slightly open, metal door. Stiles’ eyed opened a little wider, feeling his heart thrumming against his ribs. Why would it be open?! He locked it, right? If he didn’t, he’d at least close it! That was also why it was a little colder and he could feel the goosebumps littering his arms and torso. Bad choice to not wear a shirt that night, even if it was a little warmer.

He cautiously, but quickly walked over, stopping just a few inches away and he hesitantly looked out and around before pulling back and closing it, the metal clanking together before he locked it- hang on! If he did indeed close it, and now it was open, then someone had to open it! Meaning whoever did, was still _there_! With him... in the Loft. He woke up for a reason, the staring, someone being there. He could still feel it, like he wasn’t alone. He really wished he took his dads advice on staying at home until he patched things up with Derek.

Stiles waited a few seconds, trying to listen out as he stood completely still by the half-locked door. He wanted to make sure of something before he actually locked it fully. He... he really hoped that maybe it was someone from the pack playing with him, like practising stealth or something. Or maybe... just maybe... it was Derek. He vaguely remembered what the younger version said before, that he still had problems with the fullmoon, or that was what Stiles remembered from it. Maybe this Derek still had that problem, the control and stuff. Maybe in his mentally lost state, he instinctively ran to a place where his scent was at its strongest, the Loft being just that. Even with Stiles’ scent mixed in, it wouldn’t cover Dereks’... right? His scent was still strong? He lived there before going off with Braeden.

“Scott?” he called out, only waiting another few seconds before looking over his shoulder and into the room, glancing around carefully to catch any movement, which got none of. “Liam?” he tried, shifting a step or two away from the _sort of_ locked door. Still nothing, no sounds, or shifts. “Malia?” _that_ actually got a response, but it didn’t sound happy. There was a faint growl-like grunt and it didn’t sound too please. He stopped where he was and frowned, not being able to pin point where it came from. It was like they unintentionally threw their voice... or maybe it was intentional, so he wouldn’t know where to look.

To be honest, if he thought deep enough on it, it didn’t sound like her growl. It was too deep, too rough. It was more of a thicker growl, like ones that came from the chest. And it was familiar, too familiar. He only knew one wolf that always growled that... well... most werewolves growl like that, he was just making it seem a bit more dramatic and cliché movie-esc to show that he had a very strong feeling that it was Derek. The growl at the name also gave it away. Him calling out Malia more than likely made him jealous, and he mentioned earlier that he still probably had trouble with the fullmoon... so him actually calling her name was probably a bad move now that he thought about it. Derek was more than likely not in control of himself and he just called a name that he clearly didn’t like.

“ _Okay,_ ” he whispered to himself. “Derek?” he finally called out, not getting a reply, no growl or grunt, no bark, nothing. Instead, he heard movement, very faint, but loud enough that he could hear where it came from and he followed it, his head turning to look over by the spiral stairs and window. His breath caught in his throat, sounding like he choked a little when he saw the bright blue shifted eyes staring at him, so intensely and so focused that he was sure nothing else would catch his attention.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and turned towards him, staying where he was in the middle of the Loft with his hands slowly rising in a show that he didn’t mean any harm.

“Derek? You okay, buddy?” he asked softly and as calmly as possible. He clearly wasn’t with the way he was staring and seemed too out of it to register his words. He just looked so transfixed, so hypnotized. Stiles wasn’t going to run, or hide or try to avoid him. He remembered Derek- _older Derek_ , telling him that running from one of their kind only made them want to chase. They enjoyed it, it was a built in mechanic that he really didn’t want to test. So, if he wasn’t going to run, he’d have to... what? What was he supposed to do? Just stand there with the werewolf staring at him? He didn’t want to be there all night. Maybe he should... invite him to bed? It was his after all, and he was tired, maybe Derek was. He was pretty sure that he wasn’t that different from his older self and he remembered the old-model saying that he tended to run around at the start and then stay inside while shifted. It was the same as venting out the packed up energy. He did it before staying inside. This was basically the same scenario, but Stiles was there and Derek was younger... with lack of control-

Okay, he didn’t know! This was different! What was he supposed to do with an uncontrollable werewolf puppy that clearly had an interest in him!?

“Derek?” he called calmly, his hands still up. His browline creased when the wolf didn’t even move or make a sound. He was just staring and it was a little unnerving to him. This wasn’t creeper-lurking, this was a predator/prey thing. That’s what it felt like, he was eyeing him like he was hungry or something. Stiles knew that it was only a matter of time before something or someone would want a piece of Stilinski. He just didn’t think it would be Derek, and like this. He did actually fantasise on it though, Derek wanting some of him, but definitely not in this context. He felt like Bambi’s mom and the hunter, because he was _not_ going to use Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf as an example, even if he loved wearing his red sweater and Derek was an actual wolf, and it fitted way better.

He snapped from his inner thoughts when he heard the faint, chesty growl, his eyes easily picking up the show of fangs when the werewolf stepped to the side of the window, light finally hitting him and illuminating his face and body. He was only wearing bedpants, like Stiles, but they were hanging dangerously low on his hips to the point that he could almost see the bottom of his V line, where his... you know, was. He could almost see where it curved out, but he was definitely not going to think about that amazing piece of body, because he had fangs and bright blue eyes aimed at him, claws too, now that he saw them. So his thoughts were definitely steering clear of dirty thoughts, for now anyway.

Actually... thinking about it, maybe he was right before, about Derek being there for his scent, where it was strongest, but then maybe he was confused! Stiles was in his Loft, where his scent was, Stiles had slept in his bed, where he’d slept himself. Stiles was covered in Dereks’ scent! He was confused because he was there, practically drowning in his scent and he was cautious around him, like he was afraid or something.

Stiles needed to calm down and act normal. Hopefully, that was it... Derek was acting up because _he_ was. He needed to cool down and act normal, like he was used to all of it, used to Derek. Please be right!

He started with breathing, trying to take calm, deep breaths to slow his heart, taking one after the other and another after that, over and over until he felt like his heart wouldn’t break through his ribcage. He waited a few more seconds, trying to force his brain into thinking that nothing bad was going to happen, that Derek was okay and that he... maybe he should be thinking that they were comfortable together, like before the werewolf ran off. They had a good time, it was fun. Even though the wolf kept beating him in those games and the bed sharing and the jokes and teasing.

Stiles could feel himself smiling at the thoughts and moments that went through his head and he could feel that he was completely calm, the recollections seeming to have a good affect on him. He looked back over at the wolf, noting the lack of an angry frown that he saw before and he seemed calmer, less apprehensive as he stood there near the window.

Stiles decided to go back to his earlier thought on getting into bed, and he slowly started walking backwards, his fingers giving a waving motion towards the wolf, like he was gesturing him to follow, which surprisingly worked a few seconds later. Derek eyed him and slowly stepped along with him, his frown returning, but more curious than cautious.

“C’mon, you’re good,” he muttered softly, seeing the way his eyes zoned in on his mouth when he was closer and he gave a little smile. He felt his calves hit the bedside and he only glanced away to move himself onto the bed, on all fours until he was on Dereks’ side of the mattress, shifting to lie back against it. His arms were still out as he just sprawled out there, his head on the pillow. “Derek, get in the bed,” he requested, his voice calm, smooth and very gentle. The wolf actually eyed him over, from head to toe and he felt a little too naked, but then... Stiles wasn’t the one with his pants hanging that low on his hips, that was Derek.

He eventually accepted, moving to crawl up the bed to where he was lying and he raised a brow when he was suddenly manhandled, yelping and a little until he was lying on his side, facing away from the wolf. He was then spooned. Yeah... spooned. And _Christ_ , did it feel good. Dereks’ too hot body was pressed to his, chest to back and his arm was tightly winded around his ribs and chest, holding him there like he was afraid Stiles would get up. His lower half was actually bent a little, lining the curve of where the wolfs’ hips and legs cuddled up to him, the mans’ knee propped up onto the lower part of his thigh. And then his head and face. His face was resting against his shoulder and neck, breathing in and out against him, so he could feel the hot puffs of air on his skin. It felt like he was teasing him, even if it was unintentional and innocent, it made him feel butterflies.

He was so warm, so hot against him and Stiles was thankful that he didn’t get under the covers when he first crawled onto the bed. Derek was hot enough to be his blanket.

They were basically cuddling, very closely too. When he woke up in the morning, was he going to need to explain this to him? Or would he remember? Oh god! What if Derek turned back and didn’t remember anything? He and Scott would have to explain and Derek would easily be able to smell a very strong scent of Stiles in his Loft. He’d joked about it a few days ago when all this first happened, but they were _cuddling_! He’d be able to smell a very thick mix of their scents. He was dead, sooooo dead.

He jerked a little when he felt the wolf pressing against him growl quietly and almost comfortingly into his neck, his chest vibrating into his back and through his body. It was like it was meant to calm him or tell him that he was freaking out.

Stiles hesitantly pressed his hand against the back of the one holding his chest, his fingers slipping between each splayed digit, so they were basically laced together and he shifted back into him, the warmth getting more comfortable and stronger. The hold on him was tightened too, his leg shifting further over his thigh, his face was practically nuzzled into the crook of his neck and shoulder and a hand slipped under his neck on the other side, pillowing him.

‘ _More of a cuddly bear than a wolf_ ,’ he thought to himself, smiling a little. He’d probably be ignored or be dead once Derek turned back, so he was going to enjoy this time, he wasn’t going to waste what this Derek was giving him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, please forgive the crappy lateness of it :/ Also, let me know what you think should happen when Stiles wakes up. Should Derek leave and hang at Parrish's again before or should he wake up to Derek snuggling him adorably? There shall be a pole. 
> 
> Cuddles and Snuggles Stiles morning-  
> Or  
> Derek leaves once he has his control-
> 
> Cuddles and snuggles would very much progress the feelings and the sexiness will be getting closer and closer, but if he leave for Parrish's it'll make the story longer. Your choice ;D


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many votes went in and I'm happy to announce that "Cuddles" won by a landslide. "Cuddles" being the very fast bouncy-ball and "Leaving" being the very flat and heavy rock.  
> Here's the results!!!
> 
> Cuddles and Snuggles Stiles morning- 22
> 
> Derek leaves once he has his control- 4

He was woken up, _again_ , but by his phone this time. It was ringing constantly and irritatingly loud near his ear. Stiles groaned quietly and frowned, trying to turn away from it to ignore the noise, but... he was stuck, like cement-mix stuck. His frown only deepened and he tiredly opened his eyes, the sleepy blur not leaving until he blinked a few times. He let out a yawn and tried to shift, looking down when he saw that he was still wedged and couldn’t move, and then he saw the strong arms wrapped around him, his heartbeat instantly speeding up and freaking him out for a few seconds.

 _Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!_ He inwardly flustered and started to frantically struggle against whoever was holding him.

“Calm down,” Stiles stopped all movement, like he was suddenly a statue from Medusas’ garden in the first Percy Jackson movie. It was a good movie, very recommended. His heart was still beating a mile a minute, trying to break through his ribs. Why was Derek-... wait, last night. He showed up during the night, all wolfed out and not in control from the fullmoon.

“I-uh... morning?” he tried hesitantly, his heartbeat only calming down a little bit since he was still being held in a strong hug by Derek. Seriously, he was surprised his heart was still in his own body. I mean, Derek body-of-a-god Hale was holding him. And the temperature was a very good cover for why Stiles was mildly heating up.

“Your phones’ still ringing,” he responded groggily, his face nuzzling into the back of his neck and making him shudder a little. He felt the arm around his chest slip away, the warmth leaving his back for a second too, but it came back quickly. Derek hand flexibly turned over to grab his phone from the table to give it to him.

“Thanks,” he said as the arm returned to his waist, heating him back up before he clicked answer. “Stiles here,”

“ _Hey, is Derek with you?_ ” Parrish rushed out, like he was worried. Couldn’t really blame him. He said he’d look after him and then he was suddenly gone during the night, that would scare anyone.

“Yeah, man. He’s here, don’t worry,” he yawned into the call and unintentionally cuddled back into the wolf, feeling him curl a little closer around his back, spooning him further. It was nice, he’d admit that he felt pretty good being held like this, nothing like how Malia used to do it. He felt warm, hot and needed. Plus Derek hadn’t bit him or scarred him yet.

“ _Oh, thank god... I thought he made another run for it. How’s he? It was a fullmoon last night, right?_ ” he asked with a little concern, like he thought something bad might’ve happened.

“Yeah, he was a little out of it, but he’s all good. He’s currently being a giant leech,” he joked, hearing the disapproving grunt and feeling the puff of air hit the back of his neck, tickling him a little. “Don’t grunt at me,” he whispered amusingly, holding the phone from his mouth for a second.

“ _A leech?_ ” he questioned curiously, a little humour in his tone.

“Yeah, a very cuddly leech,” he smirked, feeling the wolf start to nuzzle the crook of his neck, air puffing against his skin hotly.

“ _Ah, okay. Well, I’ll leave you to that than, good morning,_ ” the deputy said with a light chuckle before hanging up. Stiles knocked the screen off and tossed it to the table he could reach.

\--------------------

Derek felt warm, calm, and peaceful. A few things he hadn’t felt in a long time and it was just because he was nuzzling Stiles, holding him close. He kept him calm, at ease and... it felt like he needed him, needed him around to brighten him up and make him happy. Why hadn’t the older him told the human? He was sure that if he was feeling like this now, the present him would’ve felt it too. Did he not want to be happy? Was he punishing himself? He was an idiot.

The wolf gradually slipped the arm holding the boys’ chest down a little, wrapping it around his waist and feeling the human freeze for a second before trying to cool his heartbeat. It was erratic and stuttery, like he didn’t know what to do in the situation.

“I’m not gonna bite you or anything,” he muttered deeply and tiredly into his neck.

“I know,” he answered, his voice a little higher pitched than before and his heart didn’t skip at that, so it must’ve been something else that was worrying him, something different. He subtly scent the air, trying to get his emotional state, trying to figure out which one was strongest when he unintentionally seemed to just scent him in general. He breathed him in, his cinnamon, mint and earthy smell, he could smell medicine too, but it was faint, like he hadn’t taken it the day before or something. And he assumed that caused the underlining scent of anxiety, though he seemed to have a handle on it. Was that honey?

He knitted his brow and leaned in a little closer, holding him closer, his nose now pressed into the boys’ skin to get a better smell of it, he inhaled, catching multiple scents that caught his fancy. He smelt so... amazing, so drawing, so warm. He unintentionally and gently touched his lips to the hot skin, wanting to taste it.

“Derek,” his snapped his eyes open, not realizing he’d closed them and pulled his head from his neck, moving to press into the back of his neck again, a little tenser now as well. He really didn’t know what just happened, why he did that. Was the moon still affecting him from the night?

He didn’t move away, didn’t leave like before. Stiles was just... he actually cuddled back into him, pressing his back into his chest and... maybe he didn’t want a repeat of what happened the last time, resulting in him leaving to stay at the Deputies’. Speaking of...

“I’m sorry about before... when I freaked out and left... and the time before that with me holdin-,”

“Don’t worry about it,” he lazily cut him off, pausing for a second before adding. “Old news. I’d really rather lie here and sleep it off,” he chuckled loosely and hesitantly rested his arm over Dereks’.

“You sure?” he muttered into the back of his neck and felt him falter.

“Well, I really need to take a leek,” he chuckled and moved to sit up, the wolf letting get up without protesting, even if he really wanted to grab him and drag him back to the bed. For a werewolf with a naturally heated body, he felt a little cold when the human left the mattress. He cleared his throat and pushed himself to sit up, reaching for the blankets to slip under them and lie down, leaving at waist height. He really hoped that they’d... what _he’d_ just done hadn’t made it even more awkward between them. He really _really_ liked Stiles and didn’t want to ruin it even more than he already did.

“I’m not getting under the covers to cuddle with you. You’re a walking volcano, man,” the human joked as he walked out of the bathroom and towards the bed again. Derek actually... felt a little bold when his mind came up with a comeback.

“Why not strip? Take a few of the layers off,” he smirked, eyeing the boy as he froze sitting on the edge of the bed, heat easily being seen on his face. True, they were only wearing bedpants, but it was a pretty good, and cliché, way to get him to cuddle under the blanket.

“Really...” the human looked at him expectantly and Derek just shrugged, kicking the blanket off and then swinging his legs over the edge to stand and then slip out of his pants. He tossed them to the floor and then got back into the bed, the sheet stopping about mid-thigh when he pulled it back up. He crossed his arms and then turned to Stiles, seeing the almost shameless spark of lust in his eyes, and it was Dereks’ turn to stare at him expectantly, noting the slight twitch in the boys’ face when he saw it.

“Your turn,” he muttered, his smirk still there. The human clenched his jaw and then looked down at himself before hesitantly moving from the bed to stand up, giving him a quick, embarrassed look before he grabbed the waist of his pants and slipped them down his legs so he could step out of them. He moved quickly to get in the bed and under the covers, suddenly going slower when he moved up to Derek, who shifted to lie down, half on his back and half on his side. The boy pressed his head awkwardly to his chest near his shoulder, not exactly looking him in the eye as they got comfortable hugging and holding onto each other.

"You're still really hot," he muttered into him.

"Thank you," he smirked, feeling the light punch he got for joking. The wolfs’ hand was resting low on his hip and on the side of his rear, gently drawing circles in his underwear and feeling the light clench in mild, unspoken surprise. Though the surprise was covered and shrugged off by his words as he started speaking.

“Me and Lydia went shopping, bought you loads of stuff,” he said quietly, almost tiredly. Derek just raised a brow at that. He didn’t actually think that people would go shopping for him, his mother used to, but he was normally with her to pick the stuff out.

“Why?” he decided to ask simply, feeling the human cuddle up to him a little more, the tenseness and awkwardness starting to die down slowly.

“Because we could, and pretty sure Lydia would agree that you having your own clothes is a lot more comfortable than wearing other peoples’. I gave her an idea of what you liked and what you normally wore, and she picked the stuff and bought them,” he turned his face into his chest and he could feel the corner of his lips on him, his nose and lashes too.

“You told her what I liked to wear? Am I gonna be walking around like a clown until I turn back?” he teased, feeling his mouth open in an ‘O’ shape with an incredulous sound leaving his lips.

“I’ll have you know, I’m really good when it comes to clothes, people just don’t appreciate the style,”

“I wonder why,” he grinned jokingly, trying to hide it when Stiles leaned up and stared at him with a feigned glare. He eyed for all of five seconds before laughing and dropping his head on his chest.

“Truth be told, I did pick something out for you that Lydia told _me_ to buy because she didn’t want it in the cart,” he chuckled and shook his head. Derek raised both brows and ran the hand that had been on his hip up his side smoothly.

“Really? What?” he smiled, finding his good demeanour contagious. He was happy because Stiles was.

“Oh no, you have to find out for yourself. The bags are over by the TV. Thought you’d want to go through them, you know, check things out,” he had a feeling that he would now what Stiles bought the moment he’d lay eyes on them.

“And we can do that after this,” he gestured to the bed and where they were lying. He easily manhandled the human to lie down, hearing him yelp again like last night, which he really wanted to forget. He had no control, no power to take his mind back over and he’d scared Stiles. He really scared him. He’d been very impressed when he managed to calm himself down and get Derek to follow him. It was like he was used to it, very used to it. Maybe Scott was just a leader, maybe Stiles was the one that actually trained them, calmed them. He did a really great job last night, and he didn’t run which he was very thankful for.

Maybe the older him had something to do with that. Out of all the werewolves in town, Derek was the only born one, except for his uncle, but he was... he assumed that he wasn’t there at the time. So maybe Derek taught Stiles how to handle it? Or maybe he taught Scott and the human was there? Hell, maybe he found out on his own and just asked the wolf for confirmation.

“How did you know not to... not to run from me? Last night, I mean,” he asked, thoughts now starting to reel on how they talked and about what, and why. Maybe, how they met too.

“I remembered you telling me not to, that werewolves enjoyed the chase, the hunt. I got a lot of pointers from you, surprising since you never really liked me,” what? That made no sense. If he’d hated him, he wouldn’t give him pointers. He would’ve when he was younger, but after all the loss, he just turned a little darker and wouldn’t have bothered.

“Why would I give you pointers if I didn’t like you? That obviously contradicts my feelings,” he stated what his mind came up with, noting the furrow in the humans brow now that he said it.

“That’s actually a good question... maybe if you turn back, I’ll ask,” he mentioned, snuggling his head back into its comfortable place.

“What were the other pointers?” he asked out of curiosity and felt him scoff faintly through his nose, like he was answering questions from a little kid.

“Don’t run. Never turn your back on werewolves, or any other supernatural creature, for that matter. Always stay on guard and stay sharp, translating to, take my medication. Never go into the woods on a Fullmoon, or any other night. Let the wolves fight, contribute by doing research,” he actually sounded a little irked at the last one. And Derek wanted to make it clear, for both him and the human.

“Where do you do research?” he asked casually, scenting the slight confusion coming from him.

“My room,” he answered simply, and it clicked in the wolfs’ head. The other Derek wanted him out of fights and out of danger, because he wanted him to be safe. He didn’t want him hurt or killed. He was keeping him as far from danger as possible.

“Which is the safest place you can be,” he muttered quietly, noting the falter in the boys’ heartbeat. “He was keeping you safe,” so... putting all of this together like a puzzle, the older Derek _did_ like him, enough to keep him from getting hurt, which meant that he liked him a lot, considering he wanted him to stay as far from danger as possible. He really did like him. He and the older version weren’t that different, they had the same feelings. At least they had something in common.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked this chapter, there was cuddles and hesitation to keep people angsty and there was almost nudity, and the gaining of knowledge and realization about the other Derek!!! I hope you really liked this one as much as I did!!
> 
> Cuddles and Snuggles Stiles morning- 22
> 
> Derek leaves once he has his control- 4


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15! Whoop whoop!!! enjoy :)

So, turned out that Stiles and Lydia buying him clothes was a good thing, because when he went through the bags he couldn’t keep the grins and smiles off of his face when he saw that more than half of his clothes were graphic tees. There weren’t plain and boring, yeah a few were just normal shirts, but they were stylish and something he would wear. He was sure that Lydia took her time to actually match a load of them with jeans and combat trousers, she seemed the type to look things over and think on them before actually deciding. There were workout clothes, swim trunks and pjays too, mostly bedpants though, assuming that they thought he’d more than likely sleep without a shirt, or maybe Stiles or Lydia knew he did, or they saw the older him sleep shirtless, he didn’t know, but they had him pegged. And he was more than grateful to her and Stiles for doing this.

Now, back to the graphic tees.

He was currently holding a batman shirt in his hands, eyeing over it appreciatedly. He always wanted one, since he out grew his old stuff after the fire, but never got around to it, he forgot after a while, deciding to stew in his misery instead. But now... He had a black shirt with a bright yellow batman symbol in the centre. He didn’t know if he’d told Stiles that he was a huge fan of the hero, maybe his older self mentioned it or something.

Derek was grinning at it, feeling the excitement spreading through him. Maybe he could wear it today. He and Stiles were meant to be hanging outside today. He wanted to go get a few movies that came out recently and he mentioned going to the store to get snacks. Put two and two together and Derek had the idea that they would be watching movies tonight and eating junk food. He wasn’t complaining and wasn’t going to. It sounded like a great night in, to him.

Stiles was currently in the shower, having gone in after Derek got out. It was really hard to ignore that look he got when he walked out in nothing but a pair of clean boxers, the strong scent that hit him was pretty hard to disregard too. His smell of arousal was... it was addicting, drawing. It was so inviting and warm and it definitely did things to him. He felt like he wanted to just nuzzle into him and hold him and heat him up with his own body. Like when they were in bed earlier. He just felt like he wanted him so bad.

Derek shook his head and dropped it into his hands, the batman shirt now pressed into his face... the shirt smelt like Stiles... how could it smell like- Stiles’ bag. All of the clothes were in one of his duffle bags he brought from home. Great... now he was going to smell like him and... that wasn’t technically a bad thing, right? He wanted to nuzzle him and maybe smelling like him would sort of balance his _need_ out. Speaking of ‘need’, he needed to get dressed before Stiles came out...

He put the shirt on the sofa next to him and grabbed the bag, starting to dig through it again until he found a pair of dark mossy green combat pants. He stood up and slipped into them, buttoning the fly before tying the thick fabric belt that came with it. They fitted perfectly, not tight at all or too loose. They hugged his hips nicely. He sat back down and grabbed the black and yellow hightops Stiles more than likely picked out to go with the shirt... or maybe Lydia did... she probably thought that the shoes matched the shirt. Who knows. He grabbed a pair of socks and put them on, before the shoes and they were a surprisingly nice fit. Did Stiles know his shoe size? Was he the same as the old Derek? Like, maybe he just looked a little younger.

He needed to stop coming up with so many questions. They were all things he didn’t need to know and weren’t going to impact on him or anything. This was just childish curiosity that he never grew out of.

Derek huffed at himself and grabbed the shirt before slipping it over his head. He stood up again and slid it down over his body, liking how it fitted and hung around his hips. They managed to get clothes that he really liked and they fitted perfectly with him, with his body tone and everything.

“Looking dapper, Derek- Oh my god! Dapper Derek!” he looked up with a grin to see Stiles flailing around excitedly at what he said, in just a towel. He must’ve forgotten his clothes. “I’m so calling you that from now on, man! Dapper Derek!” he fist pumped a little and stared at him, laughing. Derek was chuckling, more at Stiles’ reaction than anything else.

“Okay, so... being serious, what’d you think?” he grinned, still laughing a little as he gestured to his clothes. He could see the way he stopped laughing to eye him over, easily catching the lusty emotion and scent that came off of him again. It was... maybe a little easier, thinking that he might’ve saved himself with his earlier thought about the clothes smelling like the human.

“If you turn back, I’m changing your old wardrobe completely, because this suits you awesomely. I mean- you look hot in your older stuff, hot in general, but the graphic and pants are gonna be catching a lot more eyes and definitely with your looks. Woman will be all over you, hell, even men. Dude you could probably pull old ladies. I’m tempted to take you to Jungle now, maybe get you to loosen up more or maybe that new place that Liam and Hayden goes to,” he babbled and shrugged a few times as he kept talking, about half way through it Derek started smirking softly, enjoying how he just went off in a little rant and called him ‘hot’ without realizing. He was also pretty sure that ‘ _loosen up_ ’ was code for ‘ _have fun_ ’. Derek actually agreed that maybe he did need a little fun, because since he got back to Beacon Hills as a younger self he’d been drawn and edgy and very freaked out. He thought seeing Peter was a good thing, when in fact, Stiles said it was bad. He must’ve changed when he woke up... changed enough that he... that he killed Laura and... ended up in the Supernatural wing of Eichon-House, only to break out and find him in the Loft.

He violent shook his head, glad that Stiles was back in the bathroom, changing into clean clothes. He didn’t want the human to see him have an episode.

Derek zipped up the bag and put it in the corner of the sofa where he sat, deciding on sorting them out later. He walked across the room, a few long strides and he was there. He grabbed his jacket, or... his older selfs’ leather jacket and slipped into it, liking how it was loose, but still managed to hug him. The scent on it was his, but different, slightly older, like the length of time since he last wore it. He found it up in the attic room where he was for a few seconds before Peter showed up. He clean it and stuff and decided to start wearing it... again.

It was his, he remembered it. He actually got it a few months back from Laura, she bought it and he really liked wearing it. It was... odd... finding it here, like in this timeline and not worn to shit and back. He really liked the jacket. Why had the older him stopped wearing it?

“And now you look badass and very eerily like the older you,” he turned to the bathroom door, seeing Stiles standing there with a bit of a nostalgic look on his face. “Last time I saw you wearing that was when we were trying to stop the Alp-Peter,” he corrected himself and looked him over again. Derek did the same, seeing him in the same clothes from a few days ago. Obviously they were thrown in the wash beforehand.

“Laura bought the same one a while ago. I think your Derek was sentimental,” he scoffed, running a hand over the leather before turning around and heading back into the livingroom area of the Loft, waiting on Stiles to finish up whatever he had to do before they left.

“He’s not-... _You’re_ not _my_ Derek. And if the older you heard anyone say that, they’d either end up dead of fearing for their life, constantly looking over their shoulder for the rest of their lives,” he chuckled as he went through his wallet and phone, pocketing both before grabbing his shoes and slipping into them.

“You keep saying that you two aren’t close, but when we were in your room, it smelt of him, the Loft smelt of you. His clothes even smell of you and I’m not talking about the ones you recently bought for me. Hell, even your jeep smells like he was there,” he pointed out the facts, nailing Stiles with a solid stare. “And if you think hard enough on it, you can tell that the other Derek liked you, enough to keep you out of danger,”

“Because I’m human and I’m best friends with Scott! Who happens to be a True Alpha. And the scent was just because I either had to save your ass or you jumped me in my room or in my car. And can you stop referring to the older you as someone else? You’re the same person, you were just put in the washing machine,” he avoided and pocketed his keys before grabbing his jacket. “Okay, ass up, let’s go,” he ordered lightly and Derek stood, moving to walk out the door first. He noticed a while ago that the human had his Loft key on his own keys, did the older Derek give it to him? To look after or something? There seriously had to be something more than just what he was told. There had to be more to what was going on with him and Stiles... the older him, and Stiles.

“Physically, we’re the same person, but from everything I’ve heard about the _older me_? I can’t vouch for mentally,” he was being honest there, most of what others’ have said, he sounds like a different person, or at least, a darker version of him. “He sounded like a total brooding grouch,” he added.

“If, or when you’ll turn back, I hope you remember what you just called yourself. I am so gonna laugh in your face, and hard,” Stiles scoffed as they walked out of the building and to his jeep, Derek walking around it to jump into the passenger side. “Also, gotta visit dad at the station to give him food after we go snack-shopping,” he mentioned as he jumped in too.

“Okay,” was all he said, seeming calm on the outside. On the inside, he was actually nervous, he was sure that the Deputy told the Sheriff, and from the phone call this morning, the Sheriff might’ve agreed to have the man keep an eye on him. He was freaked for a second until Stiles mentioned that he was there and being a leech. Maybe he could wait in the jeep?

\----------

Popcorn, skittles, molteasers, drifters, oreos, a few other teeth killing junk foods and the drinks, monster energy drinks, two bottles of cola and a few little vimto cans. Seriously, this would kill them. Hopefully, he could sway Stiles into not eating and drinking it all in one night to go with other movies they could watch. Speaking of movies, they had a good selection to choose from, a majority was picked by Stiles, but Derek got to pick a few too. The human was actually really psyched when he chose the first Star Wars trilogy that came out, along with the recently finish Hobbit movies. He’d been bouncing around like a big kid while holding onto the first and second Maze Runner movies. He had no idea what they were, but Stiles said that he was forced to watch the first one because the main character, Thomas, could’ve been mistaken for him, like completely mistaken. Apparently, they could’ve been the same person, passing off as twins. He even said that he was going to dress up as him for Halloween... though Derek didn’t really get it, Halloween was supposed to be a horror night... Derek could go as himself, you know... because he was a werewolf, all he’d really have to do is shift into Beta stage.

“I’m so glad I’m not the only one stuck on Star Wars, seriously, Scott doesn’t get any of the references’ I come out with,” he huffed, still on the fact that Derek liked the movies. “Most of what I say is based from them!”

“How is he your best friend,” he joked, making it sound more important that it was. “First he breaks the Mates before Dates code and now this?” it wasn’t a slip-up. He purposefully said it to get the reaction he was looking for, and it was funny to see the humans’ face turn to him incredulously.

“Ho- Were you there?!” his voice rose. He didn’t sound angry or anything, just surprised, maybe shocked.

“Yeah,” he shrugged. “I wanted to get some practice in that wolf form, but I had to hide because a group of kids were cross country running, with you lagging behind,” he chuckled a little. “Very amusing, be the way,” he said before the jeep rounded into the station. Derek stayed put after the human parked it, the engine turning off and he just stayed there, knowing Stiles was looking at him expectantly, like he was waiting for him to jump out. Eventually he just sighed and turned to jumped out, the human doing the same and they headed towards the building. He was hesitant, but he walked in after Stiles, closing the door behind him. They just passed the woman at the front desk, noting the way her eyes roamed over him for a few seconds before they walked further in and to where all the officers were walking around or at desks working. He hadn’t spotted Deputy Parrish yet, thinking that maybe he was out on patrol or something. Good, he really didn’t want to explain what happened last night.

“Hey boys,” he turned to glance at the sheriff, seeing him smiling at them. He waved them over and he pulled Stiles into a quick hug, grumbling when he saw what food he had. “You’re talking about the stuff I eat killing me, and then you give me grass,” he mumbled as he turned around and gestured them into his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter, sorry if it's a little boring, I needed filler for the next one xD


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM!!! And 16th chapter, hope you enjoy. :)

Stiles was glad he and Derek were okay again, not seeming to even think about what happened the night before. If anything, they seemed closer, if the cuddling that morning didn’t give it away. _And they were half naked too._ He walked out of the bathroom to find the wolf under the covers waiting for him and then stripped when he said that he wouldn’t lie under the blanket with that immense body heat. Derek then told him to freaking strip if he didn’t want to sweat and they both ended up cuddling under the thing. He’d admit that it was so awesome and nice and warm and stuff, he wasn’t complaining at all. He’d do it again if he was asked, and he’d no doubt respond very eagerly.

“I’m not cattle, Stiles. Let me have a burger some time,” his dad complained as he took a fork-full of veg.

“You _do_ have burgers, once a week and this is good for you,” he shot back motherhen-ishly, his arms crossing over his chest authoritivly.

“Help me out here,” he turned to Derek and Stiles did the same, seeing the wolf glance between them almost flusteredly.

“I-wha...I don’t...” he stuttered, biting at his bottom lip for a second and Stiles stopped for a sec, his eyes drawn to it. He knew that it wasn’t a dirty thin, but his mind still went there. “This is between you two,” he answered hesitantly with his hands up in defence before crossing his own arms and sinking down in the chair a little.

“You can’t ask Derek to save you... he can eat every piece of junkfood in town and not gain anything or end up with diabetes. Seriously, I loathe the wolf-y metabolism so much, and he doesn’t even need to workout... hang on, why _did_ you always used to workout?” he rounded back onto the werewolf and saw the confused brow raise. Stiles just sent one back, but with a little headshake of expectation.

“I-uh... I’m gonna assume you’re talking about the older me, because I don’t work out, or I haven’t started yet,” so... he was the Derek that didn’t get a tattoo yet, he didn’t workout as of yet, and he... well, basically he was talking to the Derek that hadn’t started a few things that the older Derek already did when they met him. This was second-gen Derek. First being that adorable little thing he’d met in Mexico, the adorable, Spanish speaking, Stiles-to-doorframe pinning and stubborn little thing. This Derek was rougher, but not _normal Derek_ rougher. He was between.

“I guess you worked out to waste time or something, because you really didn’t need to. I mean, you’re body’s impossibly gorgeous, something that’d be in a mens’ magazi- _oh my god!_ ” he cut himself off quickly and inwardly bashed himself with a metal bat as he covered his face with his hands and his legs up to his chest, shoe heals on the edge of the seat. _He just basically freaking called him hot, gorgeous and that he should model for a fucking Hot-man magazine! Why didn’t they stop him!?_

He hesitantly peeked between them fingers at his dad, seeing that he paused from eating and was staring at him expressionlessly. Stiles just groaned quietly and covered his face up again, ignoring the light breathy-nose scoffs that unwillingly left the wolf sitting next to him. He could hear that he was trying to hold them in, but it was hard. _Someone please kill him..._ _Stiles, not Derek._

“I take it, you haven’t had your medication,” it was a flat statement, like his dad already knew from what he said that he didn’t take any. And he had a very plausible reason as to why he hadn’t.

“I forgot to grab them when I packed up and got ready to leave for the Loft to stay with Derek,” he said with a nervous groan, his words sort of muffled from the hands and cramped space where his legs were propped up. He was basically talking into his thighs if his hands weren’t there. “I’ll grab them on the way back,” he groaned again before he heard his dad start eating again, his fork picking up food and moving the little cart thing. He wasn’t in trouble. His father wasn’t against the homo-relationship stuff, nothing like that. He was partly against Stiles not taking his medication that calmed his anxiety, nervous actions and his brain-to-mouth filter.

“You’re not staying for dinner?” his dad asked suddenly and he pulled the hands from his face with a confused frown.

“You’re working late tonight, it’s Saturday,” he’d memorized his fathers’ schedules and he was pretty sure that it was a late night for him. The fortnight routine was every Saturday he’d work. He never had the night off, only Sundays, Tuesdays and Thursdays. And even then, he’d sometimes stay in because he had a feeling he’d be called, which he usually was.

“I stayed late Tuesday and Thursday. I’m taking the night off,” he shrugged lazily and ate the greens. Stiles felt a little warmth hit him for that, a smile appearing on his face.

There was a sudden knock on the door, Parrish peeking his head in with a load of files in hand and he looked between them a little awkwardly, a edgy smile on his face when he eyed Derek and the wolf just nodded back, not really looking him in the eye.

“Me, Carter and Howard finished writing up the reports,” he spoke professionally and was gestured in.

“Alright, we’ll meet you at home then. Any requests for dinner?” he stood from his seat, Derek quickly standing and stepped out of the room in a bit of a rush, to which he eyed him curiously.

“Steak would be great, on,” his dad smiled and grabbed the top file when it was all put on the table and the other man turned to walk out.

“Anything with it?” he asked curiously.

\--------------------

“Derek?” the deputy called him, the wolf only glancing over his shoulder of his crossed at the man as he stopped at his side, his hands in his pockets. “You okay?” he asked warily.

“I’m fine,” he replied nervously, not liking the confrontation. There was nothing between them, the guy only baby-sat him while he was acting childishly with Stiles. He knew there was nothing there, but he felt like a dick for just leaving and not giving any explanation, even if it was unwilling and it was the fullmoons’ fault.  “Uh- Sorry for bailing on you last night,” he added after a few seconds of silence. He wanted it over with and explained that it wasn’t actually his fault and it had nothing to do with the guy.

“Don’t worry, Stiles told me you were okay, that’s all I really cared about. It was the fullmoon, right?” he could feel his eyes on him after the question and Derek just glanced up at him with a nod before looking back to the Sheriffs’ office where he saw Stiles and his dad laughing a little with each other. “I have to ask... what did Stiles mean by you being a _‘giant leech_ ’?” there was humour in the way he asked and he just scoffed, thinking back to that moment they had.

“I-uh... I have this urge for ‘Physical Contact’ after fullmoons,” he could feel his face heating up. “I tend to get cuddly,” he said weakly, lowering his head so he couldn’t _see_ the heat on his skin.

“So, you guys were all cuddled up in bed together when I called?” he chuckled good heartedly and patted his shoulder gently. “Sorry I interrupted,” _‘cuddled up in bed together’_ sounded so good to him. He liked the warmth, the touch, the smooth skin and when he was drawing circles in his hip-thigh. It felt so nice and he was calm and happy to just lie there with him. He wanted to hold him without needing a reason, to kiss him without needing one, but that wouldn’t be fair to the human...

Derek just lightly laughed it off with him and waited for Stiles to come out, the two men now standing at the door with his fathers’ hand patting his shoulder, slightly rougher than what deputy Parrish did to him, but that was a father-son thing, he and the man weren’t really that acquainted as they used to be because of the aging thing that happened. He actually wondered how close he was with people before he shrunk, because he didn’t really find it a nice feeling that everyone knew him pretty well, but it wasn’t the same from Dereks’ point of view. He only really knew Stiles, and suddenly... he wasn’t complaining about the thought at that point.

“Dude, you ready?” he snapped from his mind when the human called him, the boy getting closer and closer until he was standing right in front of him.

“Yeah,” he answered simply, a faint smile on his face. He looked over at the Sheriffs’ office and saw him going through his work, a light, concentred frown on his face as he went through the files. Derek turned and followed Stiles out of the room, giving a little wave and nod to the deputy before the man returned them and then left to do his own work.

“How’d you feel about Steak with light-whole gravy, veggie-rice and steamed carrot?” the human asked him, and all he could really think was Stiles wearing a waist-apron while cooking with Derek watching warmingly. Basically, a cliché, 70s’ scene with a house-wife theme to it...

“If you’re making it, I’m all for it,” he smirked and followed him out of the station and towards the blue jeep.

“Are you attempting to brown-nose to get something out of me?” he suddenly rounded on him with a suspicious smirk and Derek just laughed and walked around to the passenger side of the car. “Dude! What did Parrish say to you!?” he asked frantically, his eyes narrowing in a way that made him look all too suspicious and untrusting of him now.

“He didn’t say anything-,”

“You’re lying!” he elongated the word ‘ _lying_ ’ and jumped into the jeep, Derek following close behind.

“Is there something wrong with me if I really want to try your cooking?” he barked out a laugh with it and Stiles paused for a second, like he was considering that was why he answered eagerly and almost complimentively towards him.

“Well... no, but...” he seemed a little conscious of things now. “Dude... the brown-nosing just made you seem shady okay? Made me think you and Parrish talked about me,” he said a little defensively and it just made Derek shake his head with a smirk.

“He just asked if I was okay after the fullmoon and about what you called me. You know, when I was being a ‘ _giant leech_ ’ this morning,” he bit out jokingly, earning a laugh that made him smile.

“So, you admit that you were being a leech?” he chuckled, glancing over at him for a second before turning out of the parking lot and into the road.

“I didn’t hear you complaining when I was holding you, hell, you even let me touch here,” as he said ‘here’, he reached his hand to the humans upper thigh, pressing his finger tips against the curve of the side of his ass, just above where his ass was currently sitting. He twitched surprisingly and his leg tense. Derek smirked and pulled back, relaxing into his seat. He could hear the racing heartbeat and just listened to it, focusing on it. He loved his heartbeat, it was calming and rhythmical.

“Dude, I was half asleep and it was relaxing, like a light massage,” he said as an excuse and tried to hide the heat rising to his face, but Derek could easily see the tinted shade lighting his skin. The werewolf stopped for a second, thinking, his mind contemplating. He let him do it, he let him touch him, drawing circles in his hip, but... would he let him do more? He wanted to know if Stiles would allow it, and he clearly liked him back, the aroused scents at certain times gave that away, but, he didn’t want to take advantage of his feelings just to _touch_ him.

“Did you like it?” his mouth worked faster than his brain and he inwardly winced to himself.

“Like it- what’d you mean?” the human suddenly sounded flustered and Derek knew that he knew what he meant, he was just trying to get out of it. He may as well roll with what his mouth started.

“When I... when I held you? And when I _touched_ you?” he muttered the question quietly, starting to get self-conscious himself. It felt awkward, really awkward. He was debating on just shutting up and that was what he did. “I-uh... sorry. Forget I asked,” he said quietly and propped the heel of his boot up onto the bench seat, his hand holding loosely onto his shin above his hightop.

“You can’t just forget something like that,” Stiles replied, just as quiet as he was and he could feel the timid glances he was getting as he kept his eyes facing the window.

\--------------------

Derek was completely dead silent all the way back to his house, he didn’t need to be a werewolf to see and feel that he was shelling himself up a little because of those questions and Stiles’ reaction. ‘ _Did you like it? When I held you? And when I touched you?_ ’ who wouldn’t be afraid to answer them truthfully? Yes! He really liked it! Seriously liked it! He felt so hot and wanted and his stomach burned wantonly in hot need for him to just keep touching. And he didn’t draw circles into his hip or thigh like a normal guy, no... It was the curve of his ass, where some guys have butt-dimples when they tensed. _He touched his ass!_

Freaking yes! He liked it.

Stiles cleared his throat as he rested his hands on the counter and waited for the kettle to ding, or pop, or whatever it did when it was done. He was making coffee for him and the broody-wolf, waiting on his dad to come home. They had about two hours to wait and TV could waste that time pretty quickly depending on what they watched. Though... he was... tempted to- to show Derek that he _wanted the touch_. That he wanted to be touched and- screw TV...

He almost jumped when the kettle clicked, telling him it was heated and he grabbed it, filling the cups up to a point and then adding milk. He blended the cups, seeing the dark mix with light and then he put the milk away, going to grab both cups and then leaving the kitchen. He was graceful as he put both down on the coffee table, giving a smile at the flat ‘thanks’ he got. Derek was going for emotionless, like his older self and he was starting to think that maybe this was the age he started to hide himself away, trying to seem like the emotionless stone he was. Stiles wanted to change that, starting at that moment.

He sighed and moved to sit on the sofa, specifically on Derek, who was on the sofa. He sat side long, his elbow on the arm of the chair while he faced a very surprised and shocked werewolf. Stiles just sat in his lap, his face mere inches away and he eyed him softly, a faint smile gracing his lips.

“This-...” he started off poorly, his throat croaking a little. “This should answer your questions,” he grabbed Dereks’ hand and laced around his waist, resting at his beltline and he leaned into the wolfs’ space, hand cupping his jaw before he gently and lightly pressed his lips to the werewolfs’, feeling the warm, moistness melt against his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hoped you liked this chapter, finally got a piece of progress into the relationship!! FINALLY!!!!!! Hope ya'll enjoyed :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 17 chapters and still going!!! :D I hope you enjoy this!!!

Dereks’ breath hitched when Stiles kissed him, surprising him greatly by that move. He didn’t think he would do it. He thought that maybe the older Derek was stopping the human, like he didn’t want the guys’ wrath if or when he turned back and remembered, or maybe if he turned back and didn’t remember it would hurt and he wanted to avoid it. Who knew?

The wolf reached a hand up to Stiles’ neck, gently and smoothly slipping his fingers around the back to keep him in place. He wasn’t going to waste this moment. His other hand slid up and down his hip, holding him there with a loose grip. He kissed him back, over and over, soft and gentle, gradually, slowly getting firmer and firmer, and what surprised him, was that Stiles decided to lead for a few seconds. He felt the tip of a hot, wet tongue lining his lips, from one corner to the other and then it stopped at the centre, easily slipping passed the seam and into his mouth. Derek responded by brushing his own tongue against the others’, subtly running it up against the muscle, and that was when he decided to take control. He easily moved this into the humans’ mouth, hearing the hitch in his heartbeat and breath when he was wrapping his tongue around Stiles’ and practically mapped out the entire inside.

He felt the human tilt his head a little, deepening the kiss and he was surer of what the term ‘necking’ meant now. Though he was pretty sure the word was a British thing.

‘ _This should answer your questions_ ’ he remembered Stiles mentioning right before this starter and he understood it as an answer to what he asked back in the Jeep, and by damn! It did!

“Where-,” he breathed out after a quick liplock. “-do we go-,” he kissed him. “-from here?” he really didn’t know. He was never that good with relationships, as Stiles could actually imagine. One relationship led to death, the other a house fire. His experience was really crappy.

“The bedroom, obviously,” the human panted out against his lips, hot puffs breath blanketing his face lightly. That was about the time he heard tiers screeching outside, close to the house and he broke the kissing and turned to the front door. “What? What’s wrong?” Stiles seemed worried for a second, but not because of what he was hearing, obviously, since he didn’t have the hearing like Derek. He seemed more worried, like he did something wrong.

“I- I think your dads’ here,” he turned to gaze at him, feeling his body relax against him with a faint smile, relieved that he didn’t do anything bad.

“Okay, for a second I- my _DAD?!_ ” he shot up from his lap, almost stumbling and falling over the coffee table and tea if the wolf hadn’t stood up and caught him by his waist, pulling him up to stand right. He hid the mild heat growing on his face when he felt how pressed together they were. Stiles sitting on him had been fine, he hadn’t actually realized since he was stunned by the kiss, but this was Dereks’ doing. Their torsos’ from chest down to crotch zipper were held together with his arm laced around his midriff. The smell of arousal in the room actually affected him, to the point that he felt a little hazy and he leaned in, taking a quick peck before reluctantly letting go and stepping back like nothing happened. And that was when the man walked in, door almost slamming open.

“Hey, Stiles! I don’t smell steak!” he said with amusement and the wolf looked over, a smile greeting his face with a little wave. Stiles was still standing there, looking at him and he stuttered before glancing around in confusion.

“I- well... I was... uh... waiting for _you?_ ” he made it sound like a question, the last word going up a few octaves.

“Why’s that?” his father asked interestedly, like he was wondering as to why he would wait in the first place. Even Derek was sure he’d do it on his own, like he didn’t need help or anything.

“I-uh... I thought you’d like to beat the meat or something,” ... _It took everything in him to not react to the words he used. ‘Beat the meat’ was forever going to be in his head with Stiles’ voice._ His head was reeling and in hysterics and he could feel the grin trying to curve his lips. He so badly wanted to laugh that his face was starting to hurt! “You know... some father, son cooking,” okay, so that made it a little better. If he didn’t have the _cooking_ part in there, he’d be dead with a beaming grin on his face.

“Okay,” the man shrugged and Stiles quickly excited to the kitchen in a complete flail and fluster that his dad clearly noticed and then turned to him with a raised brow and suddenly strongly crossed arms. He stepped over to him, probably to speak quietly so the other human wouldn’t hear or something. “What happened before I came in?” he asked in a way that sounded like he already knew and it was really unnerving to him. Derek swallowed subtly and eyed the man before taking a split-second glance at the coffee table with the tiny bit of spilt tea.

“Stiles nearly fell over the table... I caught him,” he shrugged. It wasn’t a lie, so the Sheriff couldn’t really call him on it. Even Stiles could answer and the man could see it wasn’t a lie. “Werewolf reflexes,” he added in almost a whisper and unnoticeably bit at his bottom lip, seeing the suspicious eyes on him, searching him before slowly nodding and relaxing his arms, a hand coming out to slap hard on his shoulderblade.

“Good,” he smiled innocently and slung his arm around his shoulders, manoeuvring him around the sofa and table. “’cause if it was something else, something you know I’d shoot someone for, then you better watch your hide, ‘cause I’ll skin you in your wolf form,” Derek felt his entire being drop and he almost paled at that moment, feeling his body just figuratively freeze as they were walking. “But Stiles just tripped and you managed to catch him,” he patted hard on his shoulder again and walked into the kitchen, a few steps ahead of him with a wide smile as he _gently_ patted his sons’ shoulder.

Dead... Derek was so dead...

\--------------------

So, Derek was surprisingly silent again, like _really_ silent. Even when he stuck his fork into his food and chewed, he was so damn quiet and he could see the way he inconspicuously glanced at his dad every few minutes. It led him to believe that he may have said something that worried him, and he really wanted to know what it was, because nothing scared Derek, or the other one anyway. This one was more... uh... he couldn’t think of the word, but when he was a bit scared, it was hidden in dark caution and pissed-offed-ness. Like when they met in the Loft with Braeden. He was like... angry-scared. He didn’t _seem_ scared because he covered it up with a nasty look and anger.

His next course of action after getting out of the house? Getting the werewolf to spill whatever dad was using against him.

They were all currently watching TV in the livingroom, stuffed after that damn good meal and relaxing while Scorch Trials was playing from the DVD he recently bought from the store. Seriously, this Dylan O’Brien guy was everywhere. And he was pretty awesome when playing Thomas. They were on the bit where Thomas was trying to grab Brenda, who was struggling against a Crank on a cracking window. So they were just over halfway through the movie, and those fully turned Cranks were creepy as hell! They rivalled the damn Walkers in Walking Dead! They sort of reminded him of those Clickers from the ‘Last Of Us’ game with the noises they made. He needed to introduce Derek to that game, it was freaking awesome.

 _AND OH MY GOD! THAT WAS FREAKING CLOSE!_ Way to go Thomas you devilishly handsome man you! He’d fuck ‘im... or the other way around... he definitely wouldn’t mind. This guy was one of his top five on his ‘ _to do’_ list.

\----------

 _Oh my god Neeeeewwwwwttt!_ He inwardly groaned to himself at that damn gorgeous Brit. His body, his attitude, his freaking accent! Why was he so damn delicious!?

... What? He could have way more than just one Male-Actor crush! He actually had a lot of them. Like Jensen Ackles, Thomas Sangster, Tyler Hoechlin, _who suspiciously looks like Derek, the older one and this one_ , Dylan O’Brien, Nathaniel Buzolic, Stephen Amell, Grant Gustin, Robert D Jr, Sebastian Stan, Robbie Kay, Joseph Morgan, Daniel Gillies, Brett Dalton and Luke Mitchell. He could go on, but then all of I would just be names of guys he’d like to have fun with.

Right now though? Thomas Brodie-Sangster had his attention!

 _“Thomas, listen to me. I’ve known Minho for...for as long as I can remember. So, if there was any way that we could help him, trust me, I would be up there standing next to you... this? What you’re talking about? It’s impossible,”_ Aggghhhh he was so damn- And then there’s- Goddamn it! He wanted a Newt of his own...

\----------

“See you either tomorrow or Tuesday for dinner, or if you pop by the station to feed me grass again,” his dad joked as he and Derek walked out the door, the wolf only saying a quick ‘see you’ and giving a wave before he hopped into the jeep. He was really skittish since before dinner... did the kissing have anything to do with it? He didn’t think so, he even kissed him before his father stepped in. So, his earlier thought that his dad said something was beginning to seem more like the cause of his wolfs’ actions... _his? Did he really just say that?_

“See you around, dad,” he called as he walked down the path and to his car. He jumped into the drivers’ side and waved to his father as he revved and pulled out, heading in the direction of the Loft.

\----------

“What did he say to you?” he asked when they were about halfway there, Stiles giving the wolf a glance before looking back to the dark, night covered road.

“What did who say?” he countered, _acting_ like nothing was said. He was going to get it out of him, Derek shoulda known that by now.

“My dad, what did he say to you that got you so quiet during dinner?” he specified and saw him shrug from the corner of his eye.

“He didn’t say anything,” he muttered flatly and Stiles was so tempted to groan from frustration.

“Really... ‘cause you’re demeanour changed completely after my dad walked in and I left the room,” he pointed out, hearing the werewolf next to him gently huff, like he was saying ‘ _damn, caught me,_ ’ via huff. “You were seriously into that hot makeout session with me, like all tongue and everything. But when I left the room, leaving you two together, something transpired that got you to be completely silent when I saw you next. Now tell me my dad didn’t threaten to shoot you with Wolfsbane bullets,”

\--------------------

It wouldn’t be lying if he said what Stiles told him to say... he didn’t threaten him with any kind of bullet. He threatened him with skinning him in his wolf form. And now that he thought on it, he was a completely different man from the last time he saw him. Before, he was all comfort and making sure he was okay, but then, when he had a suspicion that something was going on between him and his son, he went into ‘father with a shotgun’ mode.

“He didn’t threaten me with Wolfsbane bullets,” he shrugged off lightly, telling the truth with a flat tone as he turned to glance at Stiles, seeing the way he double-took and then triple-took to look at him with raised brows.

“Seriously? I call bullshit,” he rounded on him bluntly. “What’d he say?”

“In short, he said he’d skin me in my other form if he found out that I did something more than catch you when you nearly tripped over the damn table!” he wouldn’t admit it out loud, but when he was smiling while telling him this it scared him, not everything else... well, yeah everything else, but the smile he had on his face while speaking really creeped him out.

“Oh my god, seriously?” the boys’ voice went up a few octaves and he just shook his head and looked down to his lap and then out the window again.

“Yeah, seriously... I never thought someone could be as intimidating as my mother, but your dad managed to pull it off,” he admitted and sighed.

“Yeah, he can be totally scary when he wants to be,” Stiles mentioned with a physical shiver, probably having mild nostalgia to a similar situation. “Just means we can’t do any of that stuff in front of him. We’ll have to be stealthy next time,” he shrugged and then Derek registered what he actually said. He frowned with a little confusion and glanced over at him. Stealthy? Next Time? They were going to do more of that? Stiles was into it enough and liked him enough to keep it all going? “... You know, if you stay this way,” he added sheepishly. “I doubt the older you would be happy with this,” he said with a quieter tone, like he was sure he wouldn’t like this development.

“If I don’t turn back, I doubt I’ll be sad...” Derek commented, speaking with some truth to his words. Yeah, he’d feel off about it, like he lost a bit of himself, like memories and age and stuff, but if it meant he’d be happy with Stiles, he didn’t really care.

“I’d be happy with either of you. The older you was a really big broody mess of constipated emotion, but he was a great guy, just lost and sort of hurt... by everything. You’re the same person, just... younger and lot more open and fun,” he was smiling a little, and he’d say it had a split-second of sadness in it, like he hid it as soon as it flashed on his face. He missed the other him, he didn’t need werewolf abilities to see and feel that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. So far, my favourite line out of this entire story is 'I’ll skin you in your wolf form'. I'm not counting the parts with Stiles singing dog/wolf related songs because they won hands down xD


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly, some filler, but it'll help towards getting some progress going. The next chapter will hopefully have more going for it.

Was it weird that he felt really guilty? About being swapped or shrunk and taking the older him away? Clearly Stiles missed him. The pack was really worried at the start too, so they missed him as well. And then Lydia was trying to make an effort to help him out, and Parrish, the Sheriff, even Scott tried talking to him that first time with the entire pack standing in the same room. Everyone seemed to know the older Derek and like him, to a point, and he just took that away from everyone. He took away someone that was liked and loved, and he just felt horrible, even if it wasn’t technically his fault.

They all missed him and... he didn't know what to do. He was shrunk, and by a witch. He didn't know where she was, so he couldn't ask her or talk to her. He couldn't ask this Deaton guy they mentioned when he was first there. He was sure he had that womans' number in his phone, Braeden, was it? But he didn't know if she'd have any answers. Should... should he talk to Scott? He seems like an easy person to talk to, even if he didn't like him that much. Yeah, he seemed like an okay guy, but he was an alpha and it rubbed him the wrong way. He didn't like talking to him because his sister wasn't there. She'd do the talking, the alpha-ness.

But... he was the only alpha around and wanted to help, so... Scott it was. And even if he couldn’t help him, Derek may as well get to know him. He should actually make an effort to get along with everyone, just in case he didn’t turn back.

Derek subtly reached into his pocket for his phone, hoping he wouldn’t catch Stiles’ attention. The human wanted to help him, but he was sure that he’d want to know why he wanted to talk to Scott, and he couldn’t tell him about his guilt or... or the fact that he was sort of doing this for him.

\--------------------

Dereks’ attention was drawn for the rest of the night after dinner with his dad, Stiles could easily see that something was going on with him, in his head. He could almost see the cogs turning and winding. He didn't want to pry, he really didn't, so instead, he decided to mess around on his laptop while the werewolf decided to brood while lazily playing Rayman on the PS4. He was thinking and playing, just not as awesomely as he usually did. It was a leisure play session.

Stiles took a subtle glance at him from the bed and turned back to the screen after seeing that he was engrossed. He quickly brought up his skype tab and saw that a few of his friends were on. Scott, thankfully, being one. He was probably talking to Isaac since they liked to keep in-touch, plus he was on too, so that may have given him the idea. But he was more focused on his best friend for a second.

Stiles: _Dude! Advice! Help! SOS, and all that crap! DX_

So, now he just needed to wait a few seconds. Scott usually answered back straight away when he wrote like that, all exclamation-marks after his words and frantic writing and stuff. And he was right on time to finish that thought.

Scott: _What's up? You okay? D:_

Scott: _How's Derek? Did he turn back?_

Stiles: _No. But there's definitely something up with him._

Scott: _What?_

Stiles: _We got back from my house after having dinner with my dad. There was a little fatherly threat. He said he'd skin Derek in his wolf form if he did anything to me, which I'm thinking was just a parental joke, but now he'd like..._

Stiles: _... I don't know. He's acting all drawn and closed up again. I know he's thinking about something serious, because he's doing that frown, but not a frown face with narrowed eyebrows. I don't know if it was something I said or something that came back to him. Maybe he had like... I don't know, maybe a bit of memory from the older Derek came back or something. :/_

Scott: _Dude! he said he'd skin him in his wolf form?! What the hell! DX_

Stiles: _You're really focusing on that? After everything I just wrote to you, you're thinking about my dad skinning Derek while he's fully transformed? -_-_

Scott: _Yeah, sorry :p_

Scott: _So, what do you think's wrong with him?_

Stiles: _I don't know, that was why I'm talking to you! I really don't want to ask, just in case he suddenly had the old Dereks' aggressiveness and shoves me through a wall again or slams my head against my steering-wheel. I'm okay without a concussion, thanks._

Scott: _Well... well, I don't know what to do. Maybe you should just talk to him or something. He confides more in you than anyo..._

Scott stopped writing, the sentence being cut off for a few seconds until the ‘ _Scott is typing..._ ’ came up again.

Scott: _HE JUST TEXTED ME! WHAT DO I DO?!_

Stiles raised a brow at his screen for a few seconds, his fingers lingering over the keys as he sat there in confusion. Who texted him? He pulled his legs closer and crossed them, resting the warm bottom of the laptop on his knees and thighs as he stared at the screen.

Stiles: _Who texted you? :/_

Scott: _DEREK!!!!!!_

His eyes widened and he risked a glance at the werewolf, seeing him still playing his game, but with his phone sitting on his knee and thigh, like he was waiting for something. So he texted him.... why? He looked back to his screen, making it look like he hadn't looked over like he knew something. He waited only a few seconds to try and persuade himself not to ask, but he really wanted to know and he couldn't really stop himself when he finally started typing.

Stiles: _What'd he say?_

He bit at the inside of his mouth, hating himself for even writing out that question. He ran a hesitant hand through his hair and leaned back against the beds' headboard, waiting for the ' _Scott is typing..._ ' to disappear and a reply to fly up on screen.

Scott: _It's just 'I need to talk to you'. It's scarily similar to what the old Derek would say when he needed to talk in private._

Stiles: _Are you going to?_

From how long it was taking for Scotty to reply, he assumed he was texting Derek back, the light, hard to hear, vibration on the other side of the room gave that away and told him he was right.

Scott: _Well, I can't say no :p_

Stiles: _When do you plan on talking? Tonight? Tomorrow?_

Scott: _Probably tomorrow since it's pretty late already. I really don't want to worry my mom right now. She's already edgy after I told her about Derek being young again. She went into mother-mode and asked me if she needed to take his tempreture and give him a full-body check out._

Stiles: _I think your mom might have a thing for the older Derek 'wink wink' ;D_

Scott: _Ew, no. I don't want that image in my head. Besides, he's already taken by one, Stiles Stilinski._

Stiles: _We're not a couple! We're not even dating or sleeping together! Dx_

Scott: _Actually... You're living in the same Loft, sleep in the same bed. You're scents are completely mixed, like mine and Kiras'. You bicker like an old married couple, and have fun together, AND you both have huge-ass crushes on each other. I dare you to prove me wrong. >:)_

Stiles wanted to face-palm and smack Scott so hard when he pointed all of that out. It did really sound like they were a couple and he wasn't wrong about the crush, he really liked him, like seriously liked him. He even showed Derek that he did with that make-out session earlier.

Scott: _I'd be surprised if you guys haven't kissed already..._

If only he freaking knew, and his kisses were freaking beautiful. Stiles had been very tempted to walk over, pause the wolfs’ game and sit in his lap again, but he backed off and reconsidered when he saw the look and felt the atmosphere. But! They did, in fact, kiss!

Stiles: _...we may have..._

Scott: _SERIOUSLY?! Like for real?! You're not joking right?!_

Stiles: _I'm being deadly serious. That was why my dad threatened Derek with skinning him._

Scott: _Details! Right now!_

Scott: _Sorry, Kira got a hold of my keyboard. The last two comments were hers._

Stiles: _...so, you still want details?_

Scott: _Well yeah, you're still my bro. Not too much detail though._

Stiles: _Okay, but I'm starting from what started the whole thing. Remember the night of the fullmoon? Derek was at Parrishs’ right?_

Scott: _Yeah, I remember that. We were searching for him and Parrish found him._

Stiles: _Well, after the fullmoon took effect on Derek, he ended up back at the Loft with me. I got him to control himself and we ended up in bed. Not in the sex way! Next morning, he was all cuddly and stuff, like he really wanted some physical contact. So I just cuddled up and we were just lying there. He was drawing circles on my ass-cheek, probably unintentional, thinking that he was doing it on my hip like some cliché, romantic fanfiction someone would throw up on ao3. To be completely honest, I wouldn't be surprised if someone was writing a story like this._ (Haha... fourth wall breaking)

Scott: _So, he was touching your ass?_

Stiles: _Yeah, that's how it started. He asked later on into the day, while we were on our way to my house 'if I liked it'. He told me to just forget he asked that. He was all nervous and stuff._

Scott: _You don't just forget something like that, man._

Stiles: _That's exactly what I said!!!! Anyway, I wanted to prove to him that I did like it so I sat on his lap and kissed him. It turned into a make-out session. We stopped there 'cause he heard my dad outside. Next thing I know, he’s all quiet and stuff ‘cause my dad threatened him. BOOM, done, that’s the story._

Scott: _Wow, wait! What if he turns back? And maybe he remembers?_

Stiles: _I really don’t want to think about that..._

He didn’t. He really didn’t. Derek was one of those guys that were too afraid to be in a relationship just in case the person he liked would get hurt. If this Derek was right in saying that the older him liked him then he’d try to stay out of it with him. That would hurt like hell. And if Derek didn’t like him and this one did, and then he turned back... that would hurt no less... He was screwed either way, and not in the nice, pleasurable way.

Scott: _Okay... Sorry._

Scott: _Anyway, we’re meeting tomorrow at the Lacrosse-Field. I don’t think he trusts me that much to hang at my place._

Stiles: _I think we need to fix that. Got any ideas on any trust exercises? And not the ones where you fall back into the other person. If someone drops him, I don’t doubt he’ll try to kill you xD_

Scott: _Maybe I can talk to him about that too. Like, maybe we hang after school sometimes to gain some trust between everyone._

Stiles _: Sounds good. I was actually planning on asking you and the others if you wanted to hang later tomorrow anyway._

Scott: _This is a good start. I’ll talk to him and you encourage._

Scott: _Alright, I gotta get going. Derek wanted to talk while you were still asleep, so... later man._

Stiles: _Yeah, wet dreams, bro._

So they’re meeting early in the morning? While he was asleep? What, did he want to get back in time to have a morning cuddle or something?

He glanced back over to Derek, seeing him still playing on Rayman, but with less tension in his brow. Maybe getting Scott to meet up did that. Stiles switched the laptop off and scooted to lie down on his side, reaching the pc down to the ground until he could slide it over the carpet and under the bed, where his bags were and where a few other things were. He sprawled onto his back and crossed his arms behind his head, giving the clock a quick glance before calling out.

“It’s getting late, you coming to bed?” that... that actually sounded rather couple-like to him and he inwardly slapped himself for it.

“Yeah,” was his simple and very Derek-like reply. He was actually sounding like the older him again and it was eerie. Stiles was wondering if this was where he started turning into the Derek he knew, the dark demeanour and one-syllable replies and the lack of eye contact. The only difference right now was the age and appearance.

His thoughts were pushed away when he heard his PS4 being powered down, turning to see Derek waiting for it turn off before standing up and making his way over, his hands reaching down to grab the hem of his shirt before pulling it up and over his head. Stiles didn’t look away, a) because he couldn’t, and b) because _holy shit! Was he born with a freaking washboard sixpack?!_ My god...

\--------------------

Derek could feel the strong gaze on him when he took his shirt off, his eyes following him as he made his way around the bed and dropped to sit on the edge on his side. Stiles was really obvious, even when he was trying not to be. He’d figured out quite a bit about the human in the last few days of him being there. He wasn’t disappointed at all. The human, was impossibly smart, and clever. He was loyal to a fault and couldn’t shut up. He babbled a lot. And he knew when someone was avoiding him, or being too distant. And Derek was sure that the glances he’d had when the got back to the Loft was Stiles knowing that the wolf was drawn and distant. He knew as soon as Derek started playing on the PS4... It hadn’t been intentional. He’d actually meant to give Stiles most of his attention once they were back in the Loft. He’d meant to tease him and kiss and maybe touch a little, but his mind went dark and he started thinking about what he was sure Stiles felt when they mentioned the older Derek beforehand. He missed him and the present Derek basically killed his own mood.

He stripped from his trousers and slipped on one of his new pair of bedpants, lifting his legs up onto the bed to slide them under the covers. Stiles was already under, probably having changed and stuff while he’d been thinking and changing.

An effort, he needed to make an effort. And he needed to talk to Scott. He probably wouldn’t be able to help, but hopefully they’d find a way to work a few things out, like set a boundary line for Derek and the pack. He still considered Laura his Alpha She was still alive in his mind, in the past or whatever. No one could make him think otherwise. But right now, he just needed to talk. The pack could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I know, it was basically a mass of filler, but there is some funny moments in it.. so hopefully it wasn't too boring.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't posted a chapter in some time. My attention span for this piece went down and dimmed for a while.I love this pairing, don't get me wrong, but I'm more of the odd pair writer, like seriously odd, example.. I'll be writing a Bucky Barnes/Derek Hale piece after a while. 
> 
> But that means... that this piece will be ending after a few more chapters, you'll see a few things in this chapter to show it. If you squint. If you can't see them, they'll be noted at the end notes after you've read it.

Derek had reluctantly woken up earlier than usual, wanting to get up and out of the Loft before Stiles woke up. He was incredibly stealthy and ninja-like quiet, making sure not to jolt or move clumsily. He sat up, taking his arm from around the humans’ waist and then shifted carefully out of the bed, tucking the blanket closer to Stiles to keep the heat in. The wolf glanced around a little and opted to wearing the clothes he wore the day before, seeing as they weren’t dirty or anything, he never sweated, so they were basically clean, other than being dumped on the ground before he jumped into bed the night before.

The wolf quickly and easily slipped into everything, grabbing his phone before giving Stiles a lingering stare and sighing quietly at the serene, peaceful look on his face. He really hated himself... he looked so undisturbed and happy and... and Derek wanted him, like _really wanted_ him. But so did the other him, older him, or he strongly assumed anyway, and Stiles wanted the older Derek, he clearly missed him and Derek could smell the want and slight hesitation whenever he took his shirt off or stripped there... He was jealous of his twenty- _something_ year-old self.

Was it bad that he was actually thinking that he wanted to change back? This Stiles was the other Dereks’. He’d eventually meet him, right? When he was older? He didn’t know if this was time travel or he just shrunk, but either way, he’d meet him or see him again.

Derek furrowed his brow and turned away, quickly making his way towards the big, metal door of the Loft and quietly opening it, passing through just to close it behind himself. He wasn’t going to take the jeep, Stiles still had his keys, so walking would be better, plus he wanted a good look around at what Beacon Hills looked like in 2016. He was curious as to what actually changed, he was sure that the school was in the same place as before, so it wouldn’t be hard to find Scott at the field.

\----------

Sure enough, the school was there and it didn’t look different at all. It was still solidly standing and he could feel the memories of hell sneaking up on him already. Harris being Satan.

Derek felt a shiver run up his spine and he shook lightly, shaking his head before turning away and quickly walking towards the side of the school, heading across the thick grassy path that lead to the Lacrosse field. He’d already caught Scotts’ scent, assuming he got there before him. It was strong, so it wasn’t yesterday or the day before. It was like he passed through here only moments before him. He could also smell the girl on him, the Asian one, Kira? It was still strong, but it was a lingering smell, like Stiles would be on him right now. She must’ve slept over or-... why was he even contemplating on this... it wasn’t his business.

Maybe it was something the older version of him did, and he still had that habit of searching through his senses after shrinking or whatever. (1)

Derek pocketed his hands as he turned the last corner, his eyes easily finding the Alpha wolf about a yard or two away on the field. He was doing something, swinging a white stick with a net around. He was practising Lacrosse by the looks of it, waiting on him to show up probably, though he’d only been a few minutes later.

His thoughts were stopped when he saw the other wolf turn around, a smile growing on his face when he noticed Derek slowly walking over. He waved at him, lowering the stick with his other arm.

“I thought you were going to stand me up,” he joked lamely when he got closer, moving around the bleachers to subtly sat on the benches and he didn’t say a word. He just sat there and stared.

\--------------------

Scott had the feeling that he would shell up, but he didn’t think it’d be this bad if they were alone. He didn’t even growl. He just sat there all quiet and all old-Derek-like. He had that usual frown and broody look to him, and it was uncannily like the old Derek they knew, but the old him would normally come out with ‘shut up’ or something. It was like they were a fusion of the two, but more younger Derek than the older. (2)

“You wanted to talk?” he finally asked, dropping his short stick before stepping over to the other werewolf and sitting down next to him, giving him a crooked smile to actually look harmless. Stiles said that when he smiled it eased everyone. His best friend noticed it a few times when he was first working things out as an Alpha. So he tried to smile as much as possible if it helped.

“Yeah,” he paused, lowering his eyes to the ground and looking as if he was actually thinking on something, like a way to say it or a way to ask or something. “I... before I start, I’m not sorry for how I was with that Coyote at the Sheriffs’ house, she started it,” Derek frowned like his old self, clearly serious and firmly holding on to what he thought and said.

“Yeah, I know, and you don’t have to be. But you gotta give her a bit of a break. She’s been a Coyote since she was a kid and only recently turned back. Stiles helped her through it, so she’s gonna be really possessive and snappy that you’re with him and she isn’t,” he shrugged, subtly and easily defending his friend. He knew it was her fault for starting it, but she was still pack. Derek was too, but he was a lot harder to work with than her. He’d defend him if he could too. And he should know that she’d be way more animalistic than anyone else because of the whole Coyote-for-most-of-her-life-thing.

Scott eyed Derek again, his brows knitting a little when he noticed something flash across his face, something like doubt and mild anger.

“Am I the same as her? Am I something he wants to help?” the Alphas eyes widened for a second, never actually expecting that to come out of his mouth. This was the younger Derek, the more emotional one. He could feel the faint hurt in him, see it in his eyes. He was genuinely worried that he was like a charity case for Stiles.

“Dude, no, you’re not,” he shook his head firmly, his expression serious and his heartbeat calm. “You and Malia are different... completely different,” and they were. He wasn’t lying. Derek and Malia were way different from each other when it came to Stiles’ point of view. Malia was lost and needed help, so she eventually attached herself to him because he could help her better than anyone else could. Derek was there from the start, and although he was a dick from the beginning, Stiles liked him and did everything he could to save him. For example, if he was back at the pool, back when the Kanima was still around, he’d hold them both up for as long as possible, but if they needed CPR after they got out, Stiles would give Derek the kiss of life, not Malia. He’d pump her chest.

Scott wasn’t about to take sides on this triangle, but it was clear that Stiles loved Derek more than her, the younger Derek even more so after she dumped him. But... his best friend would always love the older Derek, _their_ Derek.

“... Okay,” was all he said, like he just went with it and didn’t want to know anymore. Maybe his answer somewhat satisfied him for now. Though he still looked a little off, like he was thinking on it too much and it was something he didn’t like. Obviously he wouldn’t like the thought of Malia. The older him wasn’t too fond either.

“Okay, so... you wanted to talk,” he reminded, entangling his fingers together on his lap after turning on the bench to face the wolf, one leg up and bent on it. “Any specific reason?”

“Yeah... It’s,” he paused for a few seconds, like before. “If I don’t turn back, I’m gonna be stuck here,” it was a bit of an obvious observation, but he was sure there was more to it. There usually was. “I don’t want to be stuck here and... lonely, with only Stiles to be there. Not that I wouldn’t like it, but... the older me was a part of your pack, right? He was your friend?” he looked uncertain, not too sure if saying he was pack and or a friend in the right sense. He should already know that they were, unless Stiles hadn’t said anything or forgot to.

“Yeah, you helped me after I turned. A really long time after that you were a part of my pack for a while, even though we weren’t that close of pack members together, you were still a part of something. You helped and gave advice when I was stuck and needed someone to point me in the right direction,” he left out the part where Derek had actually been an alpha. He wasn’t too sure if anyone had told him.

“I think... I think I may _need_ you for that now,” he muttered uneasily, like he was hesitant and reluctant. He needed his help? With the pack? With directions?

“What’d you mean?” he asked, just to make sure he understood what Derek was actually asking. If he needed help with the pack, then he could try and ease him into what they normally did and ease him into the group. He and Stiles had that idea last night. They were going to hang out later that day and Stiles was going to bring him along. He could probably bring that up at some point. And if he needed help with direct, he could probably give him a start. He’d really need it if the older Derek wasn’t coming back.

“My current situation... I’m stuck in the future or I shrunk and I don’t know what the older me does. His job, his daily routine, his eating habits... his life... He’s your friend, I’ve noticed that when people talk to me, it’s like they’re talking to the other me, the other Derek. I’m not him, but I feel like I should be, for you guys, for the Deputy, for you and Stiles... I don’t know what to-,” he broke off his train of words, leaning forward to rest his head in his palms. Scott could see that he was freaking, trying not to hyperventilate or lose it. “ _I don’t know what to do..._ ” he muttered deeply and solemnly into his hands. The alpha didn’t actually know what to say or do himself right now. This was hard to register, that Derek was actually stuck and needed help and genuinely emotionally screwed up because of all this. He never thought that he’d have this type of problem. This was basically a panic attack that was being vented out before it got bad.

“I... to be honest, Derek. I’ve never had to do this with you,” the other wolf sniffed and pulled his head from his hands, turning to look at him from his sad and almost hopeful gaze. “You’ve always had answers and always managed yourself. You’re the strong one, you always have been, but... right now, you need help,” he gave him a smile, a reassuring one. “You need the pack, all of us,” he knew what pack was, he knew that Derek knew what pack was. And Derek was pack. He needed them all right now and that included the ones he liked and didn’t like. Though Malia was the only one he seemed to dislike, so it wasn’t that bad.

Scott reached a hand out and rested it on Dereks’ shoulder, giving him a firm and comforting squeeze before patting him. “There’s a pack night at my house tonight. Stiles already knows, so if you want details on what we do...” he trailed off, knowing that Derek already got the jist of it.

“I’ll ask Stiles...” he finished for him.

\-------------------- **(1 hour later)**

He was only half awake when he heard the door to the Loft open up, making him open his eyes a little to see a blurry Derek walking in and close it behind him. He had a bit of a slouch in his walk, like he was tired or something, the feeling was mutual.

“Morning,” he slurred, turning to face into the pillow, his voice and breathing now muffled by it.

“Morning,” came the repeat of the word. He just ‘Mmm’ed and started falling back to sleep, Dereks’ footsteps around the room sending him off. They got further away and then closer and then there was ruffling, like from clothes and then the bed was dipping in places, getting closer and closer on the mattress and the blanket was lifted.

Only a few seconds later and he was being held to a hot furnace of a body, a heated arm around his waist, resting there and the wolfs’ face was against the back of his neck, just above his shoulderblades. His breath was hot and sweaty and it felt really nice. He wondered what he and Scott had talked about, but he’d leave that until later, when he and his best friend were alone, or he could ask Derek later. He’d have to come out with something after coming back. He ‘did’ leave while Stiles was asleep and didn’t tell him anything that morning or the night before. He could play the innocent, curious guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) A habit the older Derek had that the younger Derek did unintentionally, by accident. It never happened before and now a thing the older Derek did just happened.
> 
> (2) Scott noticed a new similarity between both Dereks' that the wolf may not have had before. Something new for him, but the norm for the older Derek.
> 
> Like I said up in the top notes, you'd see a few things that show something happening with Derek. They were subtle, so you may not have seen them, but they were there and showed something different in him. There's a change. 
> 
> I hope you liked this long awaited chapter. And I'm really sorry for the wait.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, no excuses, again. But there's a few surprises in this chapter and the next one :)

Derek was quiet, too quiet. He was almost unnervingly silent and Stiles was inwardly freaking that maybe he did something wrong this morning. He didn’t even say anything, just ‘morning’ and he even got a repeat for a reply. Not long after they woke up for the second time on Sunday morning, Derek started acting weird, he looked like he was thinking more, sticking closer to himself and shelling up again. He could practically feel that wall building back up and he didn’t like it. It reminded him of the older Derek, and he was sure that maybe that was a good thing, maybe he was changing back in a way, but Stiles had a problem... a mental one... He didn’t want him to be all guarded again and keep things to himself. Yeah, it’d be nice to have the old Derek again, but he’d had fun with this one. It’d be awesome if they mixed a bit, like the older Derek with the younger Dereks’ personality.

But what if it wasn’t that? Maybe he was just guarding himself for no reason?

Stiles needed some way to talk to him, to get him to open up again and let him in like before. Some bonding would work, tonight at Scotts’ could work, but that was hours away, he needed something for the ‘right now’ preferably. They could go out? Hang around? The movies? Swimming? He remembered picking out a pair of swim-shorts for him. The black and white plaid ones and the red ones. Lydia said the red ones for now, the others’ for if he turned back.

He was a little on fence between Movies and swimming and he was leaning a little towards swimming. One, ‘cause he could see him half naked and objectify him a little, and two, ‘cause swimming was good exercise and it was fun.

Swimming it was. He was supposed to be doing homework, but that could wait. He could finish the rest of it between the time they get back and leave for Scotts’ and then get it done after coming back... hang on, did Derek know about tonight?

“Hey, dude...” he glanced up from his papers and work to Derek, seeing him tilt his head down at him from where he was reading a book. He was on the sofa and Stiles stole the whole table between the seats and TV. “Do you wanna go over Scotts’ later? There’s this pack-thing we do every week and I was thinking we could go, but only if you want to, man,”

“The Alpha told me about it,” he stated, not giving him the answer he was looking for. He seemed a little hesitant, like he was avoiding the conversation and then he huffed, like he came to a conclusion. “I’ll go, as long as you are,” he returned his eyes back to the book and Stiles was inwardly beaming. Progress, this was progress. That postpone-tion of the pack meet that went horribly the last time was on again for tonight. And hopefully it would go better than last time. All they were really doing tonight was watching TV and snacking out and playing games.

The only difference this time was that they’d have Derek there. He never went to the others when he was in Beacon Hills, but this was an odd circumstance in itself.

\--------------------

 _They were just going to hang out, that’s it. No questions, no arguing, no annoyances, just hanging out like a group of friends._ That’s what he kept telling himself while getting ready and jumping into the Jeep with Stiles.

The drive was quiet, Stiles giving him glances most of the way and then casually pointing out that he was more than likely having an inner freak out about tonight. Obviously he was worried. Apparently, he hadn’t met the whole pack during the first meet at the Stilinski house. He’d met Scott, Lydia, Kira, Liam and Malia, and now he was supposed to meet Mason and Corey, and some guy he was in a pack with before. Stiles said that he’d been really close to this guy, more brotherly than he and Scott had been, though the human said that it wasn’t that hard to imagine since they weren’t as close as they seemed. He said that the way Derek was with him now wasn’t that far off from what they _were_ like.

\----------

The wolf stared up at the house, looking it over for a few seconds until he decided on following Stiles up to the front door. He was being slow, sluggish, hesitant and reluctant. He didn’t think that he’d like the idea, he knew he wouldn’t, but he didn’t think he would be this unwilling to actually get something going between him and the pack that he was supposed to be friends with.

He was feeling off, about all of this and he just felt weird in general. He felt like he was going to be sick or maybe get light-headed and faint. (1)

Derek cleared his throat and stepped up close behind the human as they reached the front door, Stiles just grabbing the handle and walking in like he’d done it so many times before or maybe even lived there. The wolf didn’t enter. He just stopped and glanced around the front entrance. Stiles seemed to notice the lack of footsteps behind him and stopped and turned around, seeing him standing there.

“Dude, come in. You never worried about knockin’ the door before,” he chuckled lightly. Derek just raised his brows and nodded a little before hesitantly taking a step in and slowly following behind the human again. It actually gave him a little insight into the older him from what he just said. The older him just walked into houses, meaning he wasn’t exactly polite and wouldn’t just wait outside. Did he use the Alphas window? Like he apparently did with Stiles’ roo-

“Derek!” his entire body shot into a rigid and stunned tenseness when he was suddenly engulfed in a hold, the guy hugging him so hard into his arms and chest. He could barely see over his shoulder at the amused faces. He could practically _hear_ Stiles grinning. “I missed you!” the voice muffled through his jacket on his shoulder. He could hear the faint intakes of air too, he was being sniffed and scented by this guy, meaning they must’ve close because the others’ hadn’t done that and scenting was a pretty important thing for pack. So... he and this guy must’ve been really close.

“...I... uh...” he started terrible, feeling the guy reluctantly pull back, but with his hands still holding by his shoulders. Derek was now facing a sandy-blonde, curly haired guy with a huge beaming smile that was completely and genuinely aimed at Derek. There... was actually something about him... he didn’t know what, but he felt like he actually knew this guy. He didn’t recognize him and his scent wasn’t familiar though. (2)

“Scott told me what happened, so don’t freak out about me practically glomping you. I’ve wanted to hug for a long time, but you were never really the hugy-type,” why wouldn’t the older Derek hug this guy? He was nice and actually explained himself. Yeah, the hug stunned him a little, but he’d hug back if he had a forewarning. “I’m Isaac,” he grinned again.

“It’s nice to meet you... or _re-meet_ you,” he let a little smile grow on his lips, hearing a chuckle leave the tall guy and he reached in for another strong hug, this time it being returned as Derek reached his hands around and hugged back.

“I ship it,” the Asian girl, Kira, chirped up, making the two pull back from hugging to turn around and looked at her with raised brows. Scott and Stiles were actually laughing a little off to the side, Liam scoffing with who he assumed was either Mason or Corey and Lydia was sitting next to Kira, looking at them with a contemplative look on her face. Malia was off to the side, still glaring at him like when they first met.

“Isaerek? Disaac?” Lydia muttered, glancing over them for a few seconds. Derek looked up to Isaac and gave him a questioning look, seeing and hearing him scoff.

“They’re pairing us, shipping us together,” shipping? Whatever this was, it was after his time. He really didn’t know the hell they were talking about.

“I still ship Sterek,” and what the hell was a Sterek? They were giving him a headache, everything they were saying was just going over his head and it was slowly irritating him. (3)

“You’re giving me a headache,” he muttered quietly and went to turn around and leave, but a hand quickly grabbed his arm and dragged him back.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! I came back from __NewOrleans to see you, come on,” (4) Derek was a master at the kicked puppy look, but the one he was currently getting was on a whole other level. This one actually hit him hard and ‘no’ definitely wasn’t his answer.

He sighed and turned around, facing the room again and he walked further into the living room, Isaac at his side as he moved to sit down anywhere in the room, Stiles walked over and sat down too.

“Oh, and this is Corey and Mason,” Scott pointed out to the two other guys in the room.

“Nice to meet you,”

\----------

Hours upon hours of movies, tv shows and games and a lot of snacks and Derek was tired, completely exhausted and wanted to sleep. It was... weird, the fact that he was so tired. (5)

He was practically falling asleep on Stiles while Isaac was actually curled up next to him, making sure that there was some physical contact, which was important to pack. Again, he assumed that he was way more pack with Isaac and Stiles than anyone else in this room. It felt _right_ to have Isaac there, like he should be, like maybe he was meant to be there, curled up and asleep being feeling safe enough and protected. (6) It felt like a ‘different’ _right_ to have Stiles there, mostly because he really, really liked him, maybe going as far as to say... love.

It was really hard to admit that out right, that he actually loved someone, especially after what happened with... Paige. He wouldn’t be that stupid again. He wouldn’t ask an Alpha to bite him. He knew about the werewolves, he was even a part of the pack and loved the pack. There was no need for an alpha bite.

He was perfect the way he was.

Derek let a yawn slip through his lips, his mouth opening wide to let air in and out. Once he did that he rested his head back against the sofa, listening to ‘Supernatural’ play in the background. He was sure they were up to the middle of the second season. Stiles wanted to start from the beginning and everyone agreed it would be good. He actually enjoyed it, it was a good tv show. He vaguely remembered Laura catching a few episodes while they lived in the apartment together. Though the werewolves in a few episodes were total bullshit.

He yawned again and closed his eyes, tempting himself to have a few minutes of shut-eye. It didn’t take long to actually feel himself dozing off, the exhaustion finally taking him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) the feeling is related to the fact that he may be changing a little bit. Like the feeling is coming from his subconscious or whatever. It's related to something between him and the older Derek, just go with it.   
> (2) a feeling like he knew Isaac, the older Derek came through a little when he saw his own Pack member standing there.   
> (3) an irritating emotion, something the older Derek always felt.  
> (4) "I hope you get the New Orleans reference."  
> (5) Exhaustion that's related to the fact that he might be changing back.   
> (6) Derek feels right to have Isaac there because Isaac was his first Beta when he was an Alpha. It feels right to have his pack there and so close to him. The older Derek would be overjoyed to have Isaac with him, so the younger Derek would too. 
> 
> I hope these help if those parts confused you at any time. And sorry that it's a little short.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the last two chapters seem short, but I needed to find a way it could end without being a seriously long chapter, so two chapters halved worked better.

Derek was snapped awake by a burning sensation in his stomach, a type of churning feeling that was spreading through him, his body and to his throat and head. He felt completely nauseous, whatever was going on with him. He choked a little and quickly stood up from the sofa, waking a few of the others by the sounds of their hearts skipping and a few gasps.

He felt his heart pounding in his chest, like it was trying to break out. His body was aching, burning, his insides were on fire and he felt like he was melting from the inside out. He gasped, choked and grunted through the pain that grew and grew. He could feel people at his side, trying to call him and get through to him. He was sure one or two were Stiles and Isaac, Scott was definitely there too. But he couldn’t hear them. He couldn’t focus. His mind was scorching and hurting, growing in pain with his body. What was happening!?

Suddenly, everything stopped and he dropped to his knees and then the floor, his heading slamming down hard against the thin carpet. Everything left him and he was unconscious again.

\--------------------

“What the fuck just happened!?” Stiles finally yelled, his hands still holding Dereks’ side and arm while just laid there. He was woken up by a shock when Derek stood up, choking and groaning and stumbling around like he couldn’t breathe. It scared the hell out of him and he was instantly trying to help. Isaac, Scott, Lydia, Liam and Kira were trying to help to. The others were a little too shocked to really react.

“Someone go get Deaton!” Mason called out from behind them.

“He’s not here, he’s still MIA,” Scott said frantically and tried to flip Derek onto his back with the help of Isaac and Stiles. Lydia was instantly on him, leaning her ear down to his mouth to hear for breathing. Her little nod was a confirmation and then she reached down to his throat, keeping two fingers on his pulse-point just in case.

“Does anyone know anyone that could help?” Kira jumped in with a shaky voice. She was just as scared as the rest of them.

“I-uh... I could call Chris? He should be at the hotel,” Isaac offered, already reaching into his pocket for his phone.

“Do it!” Scott called out, still looking over the unconscious Derek on the floor. He looked at least peace apart from the knitted brow.

What Stiles was more worried about was Chris. He didn’t tell Derek anything about him because of the whole Kate deal. And he knew that when he and Chris met the first time after the fire, it didn’t go too well. He was younger now and from Dereks’ perspective, it hadn’t been that long since the fire. He still had the grudge and it was stronger than it was after his sisters’ death. If he woke in Chris’ presence, it may not end brilliantly.

“Chris!” Isaac called when he finally answered, and Stiles looked up to the tall wolf on the cellphone. “We need your help. It’s Derek!”

\----------

That was all that was needed to be said, because just over ten minutes later, Chris was knocking on the door and then walking into the house, surprise hitting him when he looked down at the group crowding a shrunken Derek. He didn’t ask questions or anything. He just stepped over and crouched down, getting the group to spread out a little so he could check him over.

“We need to get him into my car. Dunbar, go lower the back seats,” at the request, Liam shot to his feet and ran off through the front door, to go do what he said. “I’ll need to call Deaton,” he shook his head a little and reached down with both hands, cradling the Hale wolfs’ face and tilting it back and side to side to get a better look.

“We’ve tried, we can’t get a hold of him,” Scott shrugged and got a little closer to the unconscious body again.

“Because you call his job cell number, not his ‘work’ phone,” by ‘work’, Stiles assumed that he was talking about the supernatural cell phone, the one that hunters’ called or something. Oh my god, Deaton could have the Winchesters’ numbers if they were real. That’d be awesome- stupid time to think about this, Stiles.

“Now, help me,” he requested. Chris moved around to his head and reached his hands under his biceps, close to his armpits and Scott moved to his legs, grabbing under his thighs and they both lifted him easily. Everyone moved out of the way as they started walking, heading out to the pristine and shiny Landover that Chris took pride in. The group followed close behind and watched as they carefully manoeuvred him in through the boot of the car. Liam had put the back seats down and was helping Chris carefully pull him in.

“I’m taking him to the clinic and I’ll call Deaton on the way. He may have something there that could help, but I’m not making any promi...ses...” Stiles frowned and stared at Chris for a second, noting the way he looked at Derek for a few seconds. The human glanced down too, his face changing into confusion, shock, relief and way more emotions.

Derek was changing, growing a little, his body, his face, his... Derek was turning back. And really fast. He was getting his dark stubble back and his mature and dark look. He was changing back to the normal Derek.

Stiles was completely shocked, he was pretty sure that everyone else was too. Everything was just suddenly quiet.

“C’mon, we got to move,” Chris quickly broke him from his thoughts and he jumped into the back of the rover, moving fast to sit at the werewolfs’ side. He ignored the Argents’ stare and a few others and turned to Scott, seeing him understand instantly. The human reached into his pocket and tossed the Alpha his keys, seeing him catch them and then quickly turn away and run towards the Jeep, a few others following behind and the rest going to other cars.

"Sit tight," he heard the hunter say before he jumped out and closed the boot door behind him. Stiles didn't need to wait long to hear the engine rev and then the rover vibrate to life. He instantly reached our for Dereks' prone body, his hands pressing hard at his chest and shoulder to keep him in place and hopefully stable. He watched for a moment, watching as he was still in the middle of changing back. He looked like a mix between the Dereks', like the older and younger one fused together. He hoped that he'd be okay, he really did.

The corners of his eyes were actually stinging a little, thinking that he'd lose this Derek. He really liked him, he was fun, nice, kind. He had an awesome sense of humour and could take a joke. He knew the older Derek could too, but he never dished any back. This Derek was somewhat open and could smile without a pained look lingering in his eyes from all the shit that happened. Though, he missed the brooding, maybe... more so than he initially thought.

\--------------------

He remembered, he remembered shrinking, being struck with a spell and feeling his body contort and compact. And then, there's just a mass of moments, just blurred together. He didn't know where one started or another ended. And the emotions through them, constant, continuous, they were mostly the same all the way through. Happiness, content, gratification, there was some serene and calmness, and he felt love lingering and hiding, wrapped deep inside all of the other emotions. He could feel it, pushing him, urging him to just do something, even his wolf side was howling to be close to the one that caused all of it.

Derek gasped deeply, his body jerking roughly on a cold, metal surface. He shot up, his being going rigid as he panted harshly and finally managed to take in air through his lungs. He still felt sick, a horrid thickness in his stomach still churning.

"Derek!" he looked to his side, a beaming Stiles standing there, staring at him. The rest of the pack was there too, surrounding the gurney he was lying on. He was at the clinic, Deatons' clinic. But he took no more notice than that.

Instead, he twisted his body around, swinging his legs over the edge of the metal table and jumped down, taking away the space between them with a few steps and he grabbed him by his shoulders, dragging him forward. He slammed their mouths together, his heart, soul and entire being warming up and practically melting when he froze for a few seconds, before easing into it. Stiles' heart was speeding like a jack-rabbit, hammering against his chest and in Dereks' ear. It was a fast rhythmical melody and he loved it, he love him... He loved him.

"That was unexpected," he reluctantly broke the kiss at Masons' words, noting where they actually were. He stared down at a thoroughly dazed human, seeing the buzz in his eyes, confusion, heat, bewildered want and lust.

"I'm not leaving again," he finally came out with, not yet ready to actually say those three little, yet heart stopping words. Not yet, maybe when he managed to start something with him, a while after they finally got it together, if that happened. He didn't want to be optimistic, or too hopeful. Though he was sure that Stiles felt the same, he more than hoped that anyway. And hope could be a weapon, love was worse. It could break you so easily.

"You better not!" he stated so firmly, seeming to have broken from his disoriented daze. "I'll freaking track you down and wolfsbane your ass," he knew he was joking... about the wolfsbane part, but he liked the thought of being tracked by him, being followed because he was wanted, Stiles wanted him, he wanted him there with him.

Derek couldn't help the grin growing across his face, an actual genuine smile that brightened up his features completely.

"Why're you smiling? That's a bad thing! Did you get brain damage while you were changing back?" he huffed frustratedly, and all Derek could really do was smile harder at him. He had to ignore the surprised looks on everyone's face as he dragged him in again, taking his lips softer and gentler this time. He eased on him, feeling Stiles slowly start to respond, moving his soft, moist mouth against him.

He wanted this, he finally wanted something so important and he wasn't going to lose this one, he wouldn't lose Stiles without a damn good fight.

Love was a funny thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this story, I'm thankful to everyone that read it, left and kudos and took the time to comment. Thank you so much. 
> 
> And, if there are any complaints, I'm sorry. There's a few reasons as to why the last chapter isn't as good as the others. I'll explain in comments.
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for being with me on this, I'm more than grateful to all of you.


End file.
